lento amanecer
by Iaanita Balder
Summary: Un amor entre Draco y Hermione que nos lleva a una pregunta ¿Quien es el señor de los lobos? los testigos responden el que llevara a Slytherin a la guerra por venganza y por amor, a encontrar nuevos amigos y enemigos en el mundo real y el Humbra
1. Un mal principio

_**Antes que nada debo indicar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner, de cuyos nombres me valgo para realizar una historia plausible, **_

_**Que la disfruten **_

_**Iaanita Balder**_

**Lento amanecer**

**1.- Un mal principio**

" Porque quiso dios que morir fuera tan doloroso" se pregunto la joven

Se aferró el cuerpo colocándose en posición fetal para soportar cuando otra andanada de dolor recorrió la parte inferior de su torso y espalda: se propago a los muslos, hasta llegar a la punta de los pies, cuando paso la muchacha jadeaba trabajosamente, como un animal herido que intentara reunir fuerzas para el siguiente asalto, que sabia que ocurriría dentro de pocos minutos, seria así, sin duda, llevaba horas sangrando, estaba segura que tenia lesiones internas, y muchos huesos quebrados, solo quería que la dejaran morir antes de que continuar con aquel interminable suplicio.

Se estremeció convulsivamente, saliendo de sus labios un fino hilo de sangre, la lluvia era fría, cada gota un diminuto alfiler que la aguijoneaba su piel y había empapado el vestido raido y las pocas prendas que había sujetado con nudos, los harapos se pegaban a ella como un sudario húmedo, un desagradable peso que la anclaba al terreno pantanoso con tanta fuerza como aquel implacable dolor, mezclado con ardor que recorría todo su tórax y espalda, estaba helada hasta los huesos, pero el sudor cubría su piel tras interminables horas de agonía.

¿Cuándo había empezado?, Ni siquiera tenia conciencia de ello, luego del ataque destinado a ultrajarla, el mortifago la había llevado a la torre mas alta para ello, aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos, casi había ocurrido, pero el respeto por ella misma la había llevado a cometer la peor locura, había fingido aceptarlo mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por el asco mientras la tocaba, cuando finalmente, lo había separado de su cuerpo para correr hacia la ventana, prefería morir, sin pensarlo siquiera había saltado al vació, pidiendo perdón por ello, pero según dios y todos los hechiceros se habían negado a dejarla morir, los árboles que estaban en la planta baja habían frenado lo suficiente su caída para que no muriera por ella, pero estaba herida, muy herida, aun así sin hacer caso de sus lecciones había empezado a correr internándose lo más posible en el bosque.

No tenia ni la más remota idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado de aquello, todo lo miraba blanco con vagas formas, chocaba, y resbalaba continuamente, hasta que finalmente sus piernas no las sostuvieron un segundo mas, el día anterior poco después del atardecer, a lo lago de la noche el dolor en el pecho se había aumentado, hasta llegar a toser sangre y aun así otro aun mas fuerte en la parte inferior de su espalda se había intensificado y se había extendido hasta rodearle la cintura, el cielo cubierto impedía determinar la hora del Día, pero supuso que serias ya media mañana.

Cuando la siguiente contracción retorció sus entrañas se concentro en los dibujos que formaban las ramas de los árboles contra el cielo grisáceo, los nubarrones siguieron pasando, ajenos a la mujer de apenas 23 años que yacía sola en el pantanoso bosque, con el cuerpo desangrando, y los pulmones perforados por las costillas rotas.

Apoyo la mejilla en su almohada de hojas mojadas y podridas, restos del ultimo otoño, y dejo que sus lagrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia, recordó sin quererlo en todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, en todas sus penas, y pensó que en verdad no había valido la pena vivir, que nunca lo había merecido, que toda su existencia era una vergüenza, y merecía morir en una situación tan infeliz como aquella

-Déjame morir ya Jesús- rogó al notar otra sacudida, como un trueno de verano, él dolor retumbo en su interior y gano ímpetu antes de estrellarse contra los muros de su cuerpo al igual que el trueno parecía chocar contra las laderas de las montañas, el dolor se propago por todo su cuerpo como reverberada el trueno de estribación en estribación.

La noche anterior había intentado hacer caso omiso de los dolores y había continuado caminando, la sangre que Coria entre sus muslos la había obligada a tenderse, no había querido parar, cada día significaba unos cuantos kilómetros mas de distancia entre ella y los mortìfagos, a esas alturas ya debían saber de su escape, albergaba la esperanza que jamás la encontraran, pero no confiaba en tener tanta suerte.

Sin duda el dolor inmisericorde que surgía en esos momentos era el castigo de dios por alegrarse de que uno de sus seres muriera, Pese a que era un pensamiento pecaminoso, continuo pidiéndolo una y otra ves con lo poco de cordura que le quedara

La siguiente contracción fue la peor y la obligo a adoptar la posición semierguida, para respirar, el agradable aire ya no llegaba a los pulmones, cada inspiración era más dolorosa que la anterior, y su pecho realizaba un sonido parecido al de un viejo auto al ponerse en marcha, por la posición la sangre de su espalda y la de su pecho se mezclaban, el dolor se intensificaba, ya no distinguía formas todo era blanco, silenciosamente lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía ni tan solo levanta una mano para limpiarse el rostro de lagrimas y agua por la lluvia que la bañaba

Lenta muy lentamente con cada doloroso movimiento trato de tocarse la espalda a ese punto punzante en ella y toco aquel punto

-¡OH ¡gimió y empezó a llorar estaba abierta de par en par, con las yemas de los dedos había tocado los huesos de su columna, la caída le había desgarrado la piel y los músculos, abriéndola por completo, una parte de ella descolgaba, mientras la otra se aferraba a los huesos de su columna, sabia que un poco mas y le habría partido por la mitad

Abrió la boca, aterrorizada, pero el sonido que surgió fue un aullido agónico mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y retorcía intentando expulsar la vida a la que su cuerpo ya que no su mente se aferraba

Trato de incorporarse de seguir corriendo de escapar, pero no había lugar donde ir, interiormente reconoció que aquel bosque seria su tumba, que las fieras devorarían sus restos porque ni siquiera tendría una sepultura, pero pronto quedaría libre.

Se tendió de nuevo sobre el suelo esponjoso y contemplo sin verlo el cielo sollozante, sabia que tenia fiebre y tal vez deliraba, y sus ideas suicidas eran absurdas, pero se sentía mejor si pensaba que la muerte era como la pensó Marat "la gran libertadora" quería pedir perdón por sus pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado cansada, seguro que dios lo comprendería al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le había inflingido tanto dolor ¿no se merecía descansar un poco?

Sus ojos se cerraron para protegerse de la lluvia, que caída sobre su cara como un bálsamo consolador, no recordaba haber experimentado jamás tanta paz, le dio la bienvenida.

Ahora podía morir

A pesar de la lluvia torrencial que inundaba el bosque volviéndolo casi una Cienaga el caballero enfundado en una enorme capa negra que lo cubría completamente de pies a cabeza al igual que a los cuartos traseros del caballo, trataba de recorrer el pequeño camino junto a su a acompañante, en un caballo igual de magnifico pero con un jinete de menor tamaño sentaba de costado casi del tamaño de una niña, a pedido de ella; ambos se habían desviado de la ruta principal para averiguar cual era la causa de aquellos angustiantes gritos.

La pequeña con una vos borrascosa como el de una anciana, había incluso suplicado a su acompañante que le permitiera ver, que era aquello, y él a regañadientes había aceptado, poco a poco se aproximaron a donde se encontraba un bulto recostado sobre putrefactas hojas casi sobre la Cienaga misma del pantano.

El animal doblo sus patas delanteras permitiendo de la pequeña mujer bajara de la grupa del enorme caballo, el jinete se aproximo hasta que las patas de su montura tocan casi la piel de la joven tendida,

-Crees que este muerta- pregunto la vos borrascosa

-No sé- susurro una vos varonil, - muévela

Aquella criatura se quito la capucha dejando ver a un duende de características femeninas, su largo cabello se arrastrara por el suelo, levantando una mano la extendió hacia la joven como tratando de incorporarla

- Respira- dijo de pronto- ¿Quién crees ……?Por Merlín, Mi señor sale sangre por debajo de su falda

El caballero descendió del caballo para ver de menor distancia, y comprobó que efectivamente la anciana tenia razón un reguero de sangre estaba formando un charco de color púrpura bajo el borde del vestido que le cubría hasta la rodilla, no llevaba medias, y los zapatos estaban agrietados y pelados

-¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? No hemos tenido enfrentamientos con ninguno del ministerio o de otra orden para tener heridos en la zona, nadie se atreve a entrar en este bosque encantado ni muggles ni magos desde hace varios siglos, -dijo la mujer viéndola con disgusto al darse cuenta que era un simple humano

- Solo alguien extremadamente asustado o loco se atrevería a entrar aquí, sin tener el permiso

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi…–dijo la anciana de forma zalamera

Lo que continuación pensaba decir se quedo en el aire al ver que el caballero saco de entre los pliegues de su capa uno de sus brazos con una varita listo a lanzar el maleficio asesino sobre aquella criatura, pero ella de inmediato se coloco delante de ella

-No lo hagas

-Te atreves a darme ordenes a mí, -dijo con lentitud revelando una amenaza en el tono de vos- y por un miserable muggle.

-No es por eso mi señor, en esta zona solo hay mortìfagos debe de haber escapado de alguno de ellos, tal vez incluso del señor tenebroso

- Si fuera uno de sus prisioneros no habría llegado ni a la puerta de su castillo, - dijo el caballero alejando con su sola mirada

Se aproximo al bulto dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo, cuando una delicada brisa movió los mechones que ocultaban su rostro dejándolo al descubierto

-Un inocente no debe morir en este bosque o será nuestra y vuestra ruina los magos que lo gobiernan así lo han dicho desde antes de Hogwarts por favor amo¡- decía mientras se arrastraba por los suelos y abrazaba las piernas del extraño hombre

Pero el ya ni siguiera la escuchaba, ese rostro y ese pelo aunque sembrado de ramitas hojas, podredumbre, mojado por la lluvia, y de aspecto salvaje lo había visto en alguna parte antes de ahora, le trajo recuerdos de hace muchos años, miraba fascinado como sus ojos se abrían desconcertados y le contemplaban apagadamente

La muchacha vio aun alto hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, con los ojos grises fijos en ella, que de pronto reflejaron angustia, para volver a su frialdad, su cabello era tan claro que parecía casi Blanco debajo de la capucha ¿era un ángel?

Aunque su mirada era borrosa quería ver el paraíso pero porque aun sentía la lluvia, la tierra, el boque empapado, y el dolor en su pecho y espalda¡aun no estaba muerta! Y ese alguien trataba de ayudarla?

-No no, vete, quiero morir – dijo en un susurro cerro los ojos una ves mas y ya no se entero de nada

Al oírla y ver esos ojos, la reconoció, y de una manera sorpresiva también el peligro, era su enemiga de la infancia Granger, aunque su rostro no revelaba la sorpresa de reconocerla, su racional cerebro rebuscaba entre infinidad de posibilidades, era ella ¿cómo había llegado allí?, Había supuesto que estuviera con sus inseparables amigos, luchando contra ellos o a salvo en el extranjero¿qué hacia en medio del boque de Forguim? ensangrentada y herida, cuando fue asimilando este pensamiento y admitir quien era; se dijo que debía matarla, pero no podía hacerlo, quería venganza

Y si ella quería morir esos era lo que no conseguiría

- Ve que puedes hacer por ella- dijo el rubio bajando la varita

La mujer se acerco a ella, y con alegría reconoció que estaba muy mal, pero su amo por ella (la anciana) había aceptado que la ayudara, ella sabia que ningún inocente debía morir en ese bosque, aquellos magos que no usaban varita eran muy viejos, antiguos como el bosque, por nada del mundo los enfadaría, luego cuando estuviera mejor seguro la podría echarla o mejor aun entregarla a los mortìfagos, en fin esa seria la decisión del amo,

Sin mas se coloco junto a ella y le ayudo con magia a curar las herida al menos para que no sangraran mas, pero no podía hacer mucho por lo huesos rotos y la perdida de sangre

-Entiérralo, dijo una ver mas el rubio, refiriéndose a los restos de coágulos en la hojarasca, que no se había movido del costado del caballo dejando de ella hiciera todo

- Mi señor puede servirnos para pociones de magia negra, sangre de un moribundo

El solo volteo a verla, para la anciana eso le vasto para que cumpliera lo mandado, aunque su poder era grande no rivalizaba con el de el.

-Marca el lugar. Fue la concisa frase volviendo a subir a su cabalgadura

La anciana se alejo del lugar con ese propósito para encontrar un lugar propicio que no fuera un pantano al regresar ambos, tanto su amo como aquella mujer habían desaparecido, conociendo como era, supuso que la había sacado de sus tierra, y luego se había ido a casa, esa acción era típica de el

Draco aun recordaba el mandato del señor tenebroso, conseguir el apoyo de aquellos hechiceros, porque no podía llamarlos magos eran mucho más antiguo que la magia que el u otros conocían, luego de mucho tiempo e investigaciones había descubierto algo de ellos, al parecer por algún extraño motivo un mago y tres hechiceras de diferentes rasas habían aceptado estar juntos, practicar hechizos juntos, para ello habían adoptado aquel bosque en un momento que su recuerdo se remontaba a la leyenda.

Cuando su familia había llegado por el siglo XII ellos ya eran antiguos habitantes de la zona, su antepasado los había aceptado, y esa era la razón de aun a pesar que el señor tenebroso, estuviera enfadado con ellos por las que llamaba "incompetencias Malfoy" (aunque todos sabían que las sugerencia de los Malfoy avía evitado males mayores al no cumplir estrictamente lo pedido por Lord Voldemort, y por un secreto), no los había matado, había algo oculto en aquellos seres, en aquel bosque al que solo ellos o los de su familia podían entrar

Por ser un Malfoy su señor le había ordenado que fuera con ellos y que los uniera a su partido, en un principio le había parecido lo más fácil del mundo, pero luego de hablar con ellos, (porque materialmente ellos así lo habían querido, y no por haberlos hallado él), se habían negado, había utilizado todos los argumentos que tenia a la mano, desde, sobornos de toda índole, hasta cierta independencia en el mundo mortifago, pero nada había funcionado, aquella era una oportunidad de hablar con ellos una ves mas, de insistir, si fracasaba conocía el castigo desde hace mucho, aunque interiormente no le importaba

Aunque aun pensaba en ello, su montura se había estado dirigiendo hacia donde misteriosamente era llevado, pero ahora tenia otro problema, no podía retrasarse, su caballo había comenzado a caminar ni bien lo había montano, no podía detenerlo o no hablaría con los hechiceros, la tenia a ella en sus brazos, aun derramaba sangre de entre sus labios, pero para el ni siquiera era digna de mirar

De pronto sin mas el caballo se inclino y flexiono una de sus rodillas por instinto el jinete bajo, aun llevaba a Hermione en sus brazos.

-A quien traes mortifago?- era un vos varonil, pero que parecía venir de muy lejos y al mismo tiempo de muy cerca, como si estuviera o no estuviera presente en el mismo lugar

-NO es nadie, alguien que encontré en el bosque-

De pronto como si apareciera de entre las hojas de los árboles surgió un hombre o al menos eso era lo que parecía, encorvado como un anciano, sus ropas eran como troncos de árboles convertidos en tela, su cabello y barba tan largos que se arrastraban por el piso, todo cubierto de ramitas y de hojas, al verlo el mortifago se inclino respetuosamente.

-La estas protegiendo, como para no ser nadie- dijo sorpresivamente

-Se equivoca, la traje ... para que usted decidiera que es lo que se debe hacer- a decir verdad no sabia siquiera porque la había traído, había actuado por instinto, ese sexto sentido que en mas de una ocasión le advirtió que hiciera una u otra cosa, aun sin saber porque, pero que a la larga le demostró que había tomado la mejor opción

- Buena respuesta,... por el momento,

Sin mas se aproximo a ella, y la miro una de sus manos tomo la de ella, y en sus ojos hubo un relámpago de ira, también levanto los ojos y miro de frente al mortifago que la llevaba a ella

-Una "sangre sucia" como ustedes la llaman- dijo soltándola y volviéndose para marcharse.

-Que es lo que debo decirle a mi amo acerca de su petición-dijo el rubio cortando la retirada del anciano

Este giro sobre sus talones.

-Si es posible – dijo pensativamente - muy bien por tu acción con ella accedo a verlo, pero nada mas, iré en compañía de mis señoras, ...pero no ahora,... en el solsticio de invierno

Aquello ni disgusto o agrado Draco, le era indiferente, lo tomo como vino como una posible cita, bastaba que "aquel" lo hubiera dicho para tenerse como una cita marcada, aunque eso significara que tenia tres meces por delante.

Sin mas el mortifago se inclino y se dispuso a subir a su caballo que lo esperaba, el anciano que lo observaba, noto que no había servilismo, o temor en su actitud, solo arrogancia, pero cuando la toco y lo miro había descubierto mucho, la mente puede ocultar muchas cosas, la legilimencia en cierto sentido podía descubrirlas, y muy pocos pueden ver lo que en verdad llevas, porque nadie puede ocultar lo que tu corazón guarda, y el havia visto una rendija en lo mas oculto de su ser, una rendija que no quería descubrir ante nadie siquiera ante el., Una pequeña flama tan pequeña que era casi imposible notar su presencia, lo desconcertante es que esa luz tenia el mimo ritmo, igual movimientos, color y textura que la que habitaba en la vida de ella, una conexión que esperaba a al otra para desparecer definitivamente del mundo. También al tocarla a ella había visto lo que su corazón guardaba, había visto su feliz vida de niña, su entrada al colegio, el odio dirigido hacia ella, las lagrimas contenidas, la alegría del amor que no fue correspondido, la traición, la humillación, la muerte.

-Me quedare con ella- dijo sorpresivamente el anciano

Draco lo miro, en un principio inconscientemente se había negado a entregar a su antigua enemiga, pero no tenia opción, no podía negarse, aunque pensándolo mejor eso era lo mejor para ella, ellos no la matarían de eso estaba seguro

Sin mas cambio de rumbo y coloco a la joven en los brazos del anciano

-Le comunicare su llegada a mi señor- dijo el rubio y sin mirar atrás, monto el caballo y se alejo de allí

El anciano empezó su camino con la joven aun inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras lo hacia repetía en vos baja palabras incomprensibles, pero sucedían cosas asombrosas por de pronto, los árboles parecían moverse de sus lugares, como si se arrastraran por la tierra para apartar un sendero cómodo para caminar, sus ropas se transformaban y caían resto de la misma, también en ella se notaban algunos cambios era como si su cuerpo fuera sanado, la sangre había dejado de fluir, los golpes y moretones desaparecían de su rostro y brazos.

De esa manera andando fue aproximándose a una casa de madera rustica, que al parecer crecía entre las entrañas de un antiguo y moustroso árbol, incluso algunas de sus raíces parecían formar parte de paredes, o puertas, era a primera vista de dos pisos, amplia, con una puerta y ventana por donde tranquilamente pasaría o miraría un hombre a caballo, el sol entraba por entre las copas de árboles vecinos, se diría que era la casa de un leñador, no se percibía misterio, temor, u horror al verla, solo tranquilidad, un indefinido sentimiento de hogar, de estar en casa, aunque la joven no lo viera por estar aun inconsciente, suspiro como si por fin estuviera en un lugar seguro

Al llegar y entrar en la casa toda tenia una pinta hogareña, agradable pero igualmente rustica, en ella estaban tres criaturas mas, un elfo domestico, una gárgola y finalmente un centauro todas con apariencia de mujeres

Una de ellas, la centauro se percato de la nueva presencia y se aproximo a la pareja

-Quién es ella? Porque la has traído aquí?- dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de una mano.

-Un mortifago la trajo

-El que siempre quiere hablar con nosotros, no se aun porque tienes fe en él, para mí es una molestia, no me agrada tenerlo, ni tenerlos cerca- decía mientras la revisaba- ha sufrido mucho, se siente al tocarla

-Si, por eso mismo la traje, me pareció extraño que el no quisiera hacerle daño, tal vez posteriormente lo habría hecho pero en ese momento no.

-Tu siempre esperando ver algo mas

-Recuerda amiga mía: que nada es lo que parece, todo es cuestión de casualidades, que parecen alterar el mundo

-Aun piensas ...

Cortándole las palabras. Mientras se dirigía a una especie de mesa que instantáneamente se convirtió en una cama con un mullido colchón. Depositándole en ella

- Si aun lo creo, tal vez solo tal vez, él descubra que lo que es, no es tan importante que lo que podría ser o aun más importante en lo que debería ser... el hecho de solo pensarlo le da, al menos para mí, el beneficio de la duda.

-No puedes cambiar el futuro, sabes que aun nosotros no lo conocemos. ...todo que incluso este puede transformarse en cualquier instante-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica la dama centauro

-Un hombre puede ser la diferencia – dijo la gárgola que había estado escuchando, mientras la miraba y tocaba, para cubrirla con un una mullida y cálida cobija

- HO en este caso tal vez una mujer

- Que aremos con ella?- dijo la elfina, no hemos tenido visitas en milenios que recuerde.

- Ella no sabe quien somos, y es mejor que no lo sepa pero llego aquí de una manera misteriosa o alguna de ustedes lo sabia- dijo el anciano viéndola

- No-dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo volteando a verla interrogativamente una ves mas

Aquel argumento había ganado en sus pensamientos y corazones, en verdad era algo muy extraño el que no se hubieran percatado de su presencia, e incluso no supieran cuál era la dirección de su vida, que rumbo tomaría,

-Por de pronto podríamos hacerla olvidar- dijo la elfina, ya trayendo un cuenco con una poción

-No- dijo la gárgola contradiciéndole y deteniéndola –él hacerle olvidar no ayudara nada tarde o temprano se encontrara con los que la hicieron sufrir y saber lo que nosotros le ocultemos no será de ayuda, sino un tormento mayor que el que ya padeció: lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es auxiliarla, para que supere lo que le ocurrió, que comprenda que no podía hacer nada, auque hubiera luchado con todas sus fuerzas, que pueda continuar con su vida, una vida buena, ética podríamos llamarla, para que ella viva en paz con sus recuerdos, y que pueda principalmente perdonar, olvidar y continuar.

De aquella forma durante los siguientes meces estas criaturas sabias y antiguas ayudaron a Hermione con palabras, con acciones a soportar en un principio sus penas, a comprender y mas tarde a perdonar, para vivir una ves mas.

Para disfrutar de la salida del sol, del crecimientos de las plantas o de las flores, para dejar de sentir que su cuerpo y cabeza estaban separado, para que dejara de creer que hacer daño a otros era como debía se su nueva forma de vida, a comprender que ese pensamiento solo era una forma que tenia su mente de protegerla de sus recuerdos.

Una ves que Hermione entendió que lo ocurrido no era su culpa, ni la de nadie, pudo respirar un aire puro,

Aun le faltaba mucho para recuperarse, pero la ayuda de esas mujeres había sido como su salvavidas, ahora estaba mejor aunque aun persistía el miedo por ese hombre, miedo a encontrarlo ya que aun la atormentaban las pesadillas de sus abusos.

Ellos comprendían que su curación seria larga, pero iba por buen camino, durante ese tiempo también le habían enseñado magia, que para ellos era rutinaria y típica en verdad era muy antigua, tanto que la misma Hermione se sorprendió que no usaran varitas, sino canalizaban la magia que nacía de uno mismo, había llegado a hacer algunos progresos, y según sus maestros solo era cuestión de practica para que realizara hechizos como si tuviera su "báculo de magia" como ellos lo llamaban a la varita.

Lo que también era cierto aunque menos notorio era que la habían llegado a apreciar como a alguien de la familia, como a una hija o sobrina, y estaban decididos a ayudarla, aun a pesar de todo.

También sabían que era tiempo que enfrentara sus miedos, que mostrara la madera de la que estaba hecha y que mejor que llevarla con los mortifagos, y ya allí verían que podrían hacer par dar ese empujón para lograr el "equilibrio del mundo"

Luego de algunos días de viaje por el bosque y por caminos que misteriosamente se convertían en transitables, llegaron a un poblado que más bien parecía una ciudad medieval, las casas eran amplias hechas de tierra de una planta o de dos, mas allá se veía un enorme castillo en la punta de la montaña, era de múltiples torres, al aproximarse mas, desde el punto de vista de Hermione era un castillo echo por arte de magia; porque parecía emerger de la misma piedra de la montaña, lo mas extraordinario era cu color negro, brillante y pulida, en la sima de los torreones las banderas desplegadas en cada uno de ellos la imagen de un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca de color verdosa, se agitaban al viento, a medida que se aproximaban el camino se hacia transitable, con lozas de piedra, gris, perfectamente alineadas, cuando finalmente llegaron al limite del risco el puente levadizo bajo, a cada lado de ellos había estatuas del dementores de por lo menos cuatro metros de tamaño, en una actitud de acecho como si estuvieran dispuestos a saltar al camínate, el puente tan ancho que podría haber pasado un avión comercial por el si hubiera sido necesario, los extremos del mismo eran subidos por cadenas, al moverse la careta sobre la madera carcomida de puente, donde iba el anciano, la elfa y ella; parecía crujir por todos lados, haciendo que Hermione sintiera el temor de caer, incluso en algunas zonas parecía haber perdido algunos tablones que dejaban ver el fondo del abismo como un diminuto hilo de color rojo que serpenteaba entre las rocas,

Cuando al fin entraron el la fortaleza tenia el aspecto de una ciudad, con las viviendas tanto en los muros o mejor dicho construidas en el, así también otras que estaban en el suelo eran de muchos estilos, algunos de formas cuadrangulares como los típicos alemanes de la época de las cruzadas, otros con los techos, y estructuras chinas, y algunos de mas allá cuadrados con pequeñas ventanas como del antiguo pueblo de Salem del siglo XVII.

Era increíble la cantidad de personas que había merodeando o mas propiamente de criaturas mágicas, había de todo tipo desde diligentes elfos domésticos que corrían de un lado a otro generalmente vendados, algunas humanos aunque con traje mortifago, criaturas mágicas, de corriente maligna, pero para nada había criaturas hermosas y buenas como los unicornios, o los centauros, u otros; también era sorprendente la expresión con la que los miraban era de asombro y en algunos casos de temor,

Una ves que llegaron al centro de la población se detuvieron a altura de una escalinata del tamaño de la ciudad prohibida, que subía en forma de ocho sus peldaños, en ella era donde el numero de mortifagos se incrementaba.

Finalmente, la centauro se detuvo y junto a ella descendió de los cielos la gárgola, ambas se acomodaron las ropas, mientras el anciano y la elfa descendían de la carreta.

-Mi pequeña podrías comparte algunos equipos de pociones- acercándose a ella y en un susurro,- o algunas baratijas que quieras- mientras le entregaba una bolsa con lo que aparentaba dinero, le dijo el anciano cariñosamente.

Sin mas se despidieron de ella y se encaminaron hacia la entrada después de haber cursado la escalinata, parecía el edificio principal, aunque no podía verlo debía ser muy alto y grande porque las columnas que lo sostenían eran tan robustas que doce hombres tomados de las manos podrían haber delimitado su diámetro,

Aunque Hermione tenia miedo, no pensaba acobardarse, se dirigió hacia las casa que circundaban la plaza esperando encontrar una donde vendieran material para pociones.

Aunque ella caminaba buscando, no era conciente de que muchos la seguían con la vista en especial humanos, las criaturas con admiración porque el hecho que ella acompañara a los hechiceros era suficiente como para no acercársele, el temor las detenía, pero los humanos era otro el sentimiento que se reconocía en su observación, desde hace mucho que ella no se había visto en un espejo, ni siquiera su reflejo en el agua, recordaba su apariencia en el momento en el que fue capturada pero de eso era hace algunos años, desde el momento de su fallida boda con Ron, pero luego de ello no había tenido oportunidad, pero lo que ella no veía lo veían otros

No es que se hubiera convertido en una belleza, ni que desbordara sensualidad, lo extraordinario en ella era su actitud, altiva como una reina que camina entre sus súbditos, con un andar suave y elegante, cada uno de sus movimientos tenia una actitud decididamente femenina, sino también su mirada limpia, serena, sin remordimientos de ninguna índole, su pelo largo caía sobre sus hombros, aunque no era tan largo porque habían tenido que cortarlo para retirar la podredumbre de cuando estuvo cautiva y herida, su protectoras lo habían arreglado de manera que armonizara con su rostro y aquella apariencia de despeinado y salvaje, lo convertía en mas atractivo, y tentador de un agradable color castaño como la miel recién recogida, las nuevas ropas que lucia eran muy sencillas, de lino, con una capa de lana, pero de acuerdo común de todo aquel que la miraba no necesitaba de joyas, pieles, o de hermosos trajes, nadie podía competir con la belleza de lo natural en ella

Aunque ella no se diera cuenta en esos momentos una guardia a caballo de mortifagos había llegado y muchos de ellos no habían bajado de sus monturas aun y desde esa posición miraban a Hermione, ellos habían sido enviados como una "protección" de los hechiceros, Voldemort quería asegurarse que irían; entre ellos estaba lo mejor de la elite de los jóvenes mortifagos, muchos de ellos antiguos compañeros, aunque ellos habían seguido a distancia a la carroza en ninguna momento la habían visto a ella, pero cuando descendió no la habían perdido de vista, al moverse, incluso habían hecho algunas especulaciones entre ellos, muy típicas de hombres, pero interiormente muchos de ellos ardían de solo verla,

- Mira Malfoy, quien es ella? O mejor dicho que es ella?- dijo un moreno de ojos oscuros y piel morena, con pelo negro azulado, y acento de medio Europa.

- Una veela, - respondió el otro sin siquiera mirarle, inmutarse o hacer ademán de siquiera retirar su capucha y sus mascara de mortifago de los ojos, mientras hablaba con otro hombre de su compañía, de pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros pegoteado como si no fuera lavado con regularidad

- Cuantas has tenido que no te cansas de ellas.- dijo este de igual manera sin mirarla siquiera.

Ambos se pusieron a hablar en vos baja, apartándose del resto del grupo, los demás discreta y respetuosamente se apartaron y los dejaron en su conversación, por nada del mundo habrían querido escuchar o inmiscuirse en el asunto de ellos, pero la discreción no era uno de las virtudes del moreno

- Ja, ja mira quien lo dice, no eres tu quien tiene una amante veela, y otra que es mitad veela, y no se cuantas mas, que tiene de malo que yo vea a esta, además no es una veela, y al parecer tampoco es mortifaga no lleva el atuendo, aunque este no le queda nada mal.- dijo el moreno mientras la miraba de arriba debajo de manera lujuriosa, que en su pensamiento parecía despojarla de sus prendas.

-Zabini no haces mas que hablar de mujeres, eres muy temático con tu conversación - Decía otro mientras se quitaba guantes y dejaba al descubierto un rostro bonito, pero con cierta brutalidad que alejaría a cualquier chicha que lo viera por, temor a ser lastimada, de ojos celestes, desvaídos su piel era casi amarillenta como vieja cera, miraba con una sonrisa lobuna a todas las presentes.

-Crable me pregunto que mujer te miraría a ti

-¡Oye¡tengo a muchas¡,... mas que tu si lo pones de esa manera- dijo el otro, de manera lenta como si le costara decir las palabras luego de la replica del moreno, como si no tuviera la habilidad de responder inteligentemente

-¿Y cuantas de ellas no estaban gritando, y retorciéndose debajo de ti?- pregunto el otro sarcásticamente- sigo creyendo que es la única forma que tu tengas a una mujer delicada y complaciente es que aquella este muerta, a no ser que te conformes con una gárgola después del amanecer.

Lo demás se rieron, todos se habían sacado sus mascaras y capuchas, escuchaban con atención los comentarios de los otros, sin dejar de ver a la caminante, la vieron inclinarse y hablar con un elfo, este le señalo una dirección, donde ella se se dirigió luego de sonreír en señal de agradecimiento al elfo

- Crabe deja de mirarla de esa forma, que se te caerá la baba- dijo uno mas aunque todos se habían quedado de piedra al ver esa sonrisa, hase cuanto que no veían sonreír a alguien así de manera tan normal, y mucho menos en el castillo de Sliyterin que era donde en ese momento se encontraban

Ella se dirigió hacia la dirección enseñada por el elfo, aun la seguían con la mirada muchos otros, algunos incluso empezaron a seguirla.

Esta actitud fue lo que motivo la curiosidad de los lideres de la compañía para averiguar que era lo que tanto atraía a los demás.

Cuando la vieron fueron sentimientos encontrados en cada uno de ellos, en el primero de mayor edad, era de sorpresa, y disgusto, y en el segundo si bien su semblante no revelaba nada, el entrecerrar de sus ojos habría sido suficiente para los que lo conocían, como para saber que estaba impresionado, y complacido por lo que veía.

Sin mas ambos se dirigieron hacia la tienda para verla mejor y asegurarse de su peores o mejores presentimientos.

Cuando llegaron la encontraron conversando con el dependiente, y este se encargaba de envolver algunos ingredientes de pociones, cuando ella volteo el rostro y miro directamente al rubio este por un momento dejo de respirar.

"Estaba viva", fue su único pensamiento, por algún momento lo había dudado, para después olvidarlo por completo que no le habría importado si estaba muerta o viva,

Pero ahora al verla, radiante, y hermosa, sintió un estremecimiento que le recorría toda la columna vertebral, era una sensación no solo agradable sino también reconfortante; cada uno de sus movimientos estaban dotados de tal belleza que no era de extrañar que le gustaran, estaba acostumbrado a lo hermoso, pero en ella había algo mas que lo hacia Bello¿la feminidad? No era algo mas, indescifrable en ese momento aun a su pesar la calma que lleno su espíritu fue suficiente para disminuir el ritmo de sus pensamientos, la velocidad de su sangre corriendo en las velas, e incluso los movimientos de su tórax

Volvió a verla pero esta ves se sentía disgustado, por algunos instantes no había podido controlarse, había dejado que sus sentimientos de los que se vanagloriaba no tenerlos, aparecieran, aunque personalmente sabia que nadie lo había notado, el se lo reconoció, y ese placer no le gusto para nada.

Ella continuaba mirándolo y por una fracción de tiempo que le pareció indefinida se quedo absorbiendo la miel de su mirada. Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan agradable.

Para el segundo hombre era lo peor que podía haber pasado, era el antiguo maestro Seberus Snape, solo verla le había bastado para reconocer a su antigua pupila de pociones en la escuela de Hogwarts, admitía que había cambiado para bien, que no solo se la podía llamar guapa, sino que con su manera de andar resonaba realeza a la legua, aunque sabia que no era así,

Le había molestado su presencia, y ahora mas que nunca, aun recordaba su ultimo año cuando se había pasado observando a Draco (en esos momentos su mejor estudiante, y ahora al que quería como si fuera un hijo) viéndola, era tan discreto que nadie mas que el se había dado cuenta de ello, (incluso con el paso de los años; reconoció, que incluso el joven no se había percatado de lo que hacia), es mas le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de ello, pero una ves que lo reconoció, también entendió que el asistía a sus clases donde estaban los Gryfindor solo para verla, y que luego de verla al menos por algunas horas volvía a ser el muchacho de antes, cuando se habían marchado de allí, sus dos años en el exilio, al volver y reanudar una llámenosle amistad nunca lo viso mirar a alguien de aquella forma, aunque su cuaderno negro de mujeres era tan larga como el directorio telefónico de Londres,

En ese momento giro a verlo y descubrió esa ligera falta de movimientos, solo la observava, no de la manera que todos los demás, era incluso indiferente, pero jamás se fijaba en una mujer desde su retorno, era bien sabido que sus amantes llegaban misteriosamente a su cama y no precisamente porque las hubiera buscado, pero esa fijeza era un claro indicio que la había reconocido, y ella a el por lo visto; pero peor que peor, aun había ese ligerísimo calor de cuando era estudiante. La presencia de ella solo traería problemas, con su familia o peor con el señor tenebroso.

Para Hermione el verle había sido un shock, reconoció a su ángel del bosque, el que le había ayudado cuando ella pedía morir, muchas veces se había preguntado quien era, en ese momento solo había sido una figura etérea pero ahora era muy diferente, era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en su vida, tenia el cuerpo de un Adonis revivido, y lo ojos parecían hierro fundido que la taladraban el cuerpo, la hacían sentirse protegida, solo por ese simple contacto visual, ni siquiera reparo en los otros que la miraban.

- Tenias razón Zabini; es una hembra a la que vale la pena ver- dijo otro era alto y delgado, con ojos verdes y saltones

Para Hermione fue como volver al pasado_ ¿que había dicho¿Había mencionado la palabra Zabini? Como aquel compañero del colegio odioso que pertenecía al vando de las serpientes y del que había estado segura que se había convertido en un mortifago¡_

Esas palabras y esos pensamientos la trajeron a la realidad, y miro al que habían increpado y reconoció al antiguo compañero de la escuela, y junto a ellos estaban muchos otros que le habían hecho la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos, pero lo que mas la acobardo y encogió de miedo fue el reconocer a su antiguo profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes obscuras,

"_Si los Sliyterins estaban allí con ropa de mortifagos, con Snape junto a ellos, entonces ese hombre de ojos grises, pelos blancos, que parecía su ángel no podría ser otro de Draco Malfoy_" ese solo pensamiento había hecho retroceder a Hermione, aunque solo habían sido unos centímetros hasta chocar con la zona de los riñones al mostrador, "_claro siempre lo supuso, de hecho había esperado, tanto de el como de los otros Sliyterins," _aunque con este pensamiento no podía evitar la decepción que sentía, aun sin saber porque, era lo previsto, pero aun así había esperado otra cosa, y mas aun que al hombre al que le debía la vida, su ángel de la guardia fuera un mortifago y su peor enemigo menos que nadie.

En ese momento Hermione no quiso pensar en nada mas, lo único que quería era no pasar un momento desagradable como lo de su época de estudiante, ni mucho menos deseaba estar nuevamente en manos de un mortifago, aunque ya no tenían el poder de asustarle como hace algunas semanas, no deseaba caer en manos de alguno, porque esta ves estaba segura que acabaría muerta no permitiría que la sometieran o humillaran de ninguna manera.

Sin mas, pago por la compra y se disponía a salir de allí, busco con la mirada y encontró la otra salida de la tienda, era perfecto, saldría, se dirigiría hacia la carreta, a esperar a sus nuevos amigos, se marcharían, y cuando llegara a casa le diría que era tiempo de partir de volver a su mundo, con su familia y amigos y aun mas importante volver a la guerra, para enfrentar (como esperaba que lo estaba haciendo medio mundo) a los motifagos

Ella se movió, su mirada había dejado de ser dulce para convertirse en ¿decepción?

¡De modo que lo había reconocido¡, y como siempre tenia la facultad de irritarlo ¿como se atavía esa a mirarlo así?, era Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucios Malfoy era un mortifago, un sangre limpia, un hombre rico, atractivo y joven¿como se atrevía a ignorarlo¿es mas como se atrevía a ignorarlo después de reconocerlo? Maldita, pagaría esta afrenta

Aunque ella había salido por otra de las puertas es giro sobre sus talones para salir por la que había entrado, ninguno de sus movimientos revelaba la furia que sentía; era tan grande, que no le habría asombrado perder su autodominio, lo único que quería era alcanzarla, y retenerla, era una sangre sucia, en territorio mortifago podía hacerlo, solo el señor tenebroso podría negarse o entorpecer sus planes, su padre y maestro hace tiempo que habían perdido cualquier poder que pudieron tener sobre el, su mente solo clamaba una cosa: venganza

Había pensado alcánzala, pero alguien se le adelanto; era un hombre maduro un mortifago, su tío: Rodolfus Lestrange, esposo de su tía Bellatrix. La tomo de una de sus manos, jalándola tan fuerte que ella cayo de rodillas ante el

-¡Así es que aquí estas¡, no esperaba que una sangre sucia tuviera tal atrevimiento y, mucho menos una que hubiera escapado.- dijo aquel hombre.

El solo oírlo había hecho palidecer a Hermione, el era la visón de sus pesadillas, era el único al que aun le temía, el verlo era como ver al diablo en persona, su brazo estaba apresado por una de sus manos que mas parecía una garra, y sus ojos la recorrían lascivamente, como indicando que pronto continuaría con el suceso que no había terminado, el solo recordar el pasado le revolvió el estomago casi ocasionándole arcadas de asco, no caería en sus manos, prefería la muerte.

Hermione se levanto de un salto y retorció su brazo, sin importar que con ello se lastimara, quería estar libre de sus dedos.

Draco no había esperado que alguien como su tío la reconociera como una sangre sucia, y mucho menos que la sujetara como si fuera de su propiedad. Pero lo que definitivamente no le gusto fue su mirada, igual al de un perro famélico al que le acaban de arrojar un jugoso hueso, ni siquiera era de asecho, era de puro deseo.

Antes que nadie siquiera pudiera hacer nada se escucho un aullido de dolor, el mortifago que mantenía sujeta a Hermione la había soltado sorpresivamente, de su brazo corría abundante sangre y era como si casi lo hubieran cercenado de un poderoso garraso, incluso había roto los huesos por el ataque.

-¡!!!!!COMO O ATREVEIS A TOCAR A MI HIJA¡¡¡- se escucho un vozarrón, que puso los pelos de puntas de casi todos los presentes.

En la sima de la escalera estaban los cuatro hechiceros acompañados de lord Voldemort en persona, uno de los hechiceros la gárgola había levantado una de sus manos y de sus uñas aun se escurría sangre. Era una muestra de magia muy antigua ni siquiera había necesitado una varita para hace daño al mortifago aun a pesar de la ropa mágica que le daba que lo protegía de magia avanzada

La elfina domestica bajo corriendo las escaleras para sujetar a Hermione, colocándose a su lado para evitar que aquel repelente humano (si se le puede dar el nombre) ni siquiera se atreviera a intentar tocarla una ves mas.

-Creo que nos debéis una explicación- le dijo el hechicero mirando de hito en hito a Lord Voldemort

- A mi también me gustaría saberlo, con un ademán invito a los presentes a ingresar una ves mas a la sala de conferencias, pero ninguno de ello se movió un solo centímetro.

De la misma forma, con un solo ademán llamo al mortifago, que a cada segundo palidecía mas por la perdida de sangre.

-Explícate- fue lo único que dijo, pero ese susurro era mas mortal que una amenaza

-Ella es una sangres sucia señor, su familia mágica me la vendió con la esperanza de deshacerse de ella, la conserve para fines personales mi señor, pero no es nadie- el mortifago estaba asustado de la mirada de su señor, y aun mas de aquellos hechiceros, corrían muchos rumores e historias acerca de ellos.

-Ella es una impura- dijo de manera cortante dirigiéndose al hechicero como si esto zanjara la cuestión.

-Es muy extraño que venga de ti esa excusa Tom Radley, considerando tu origen, pero cambiando el tema, sabes muy bien que a nosotros no nos importa ese tipo de ideas que las considero de la época del oscurantismo muggle – dijo tranquilamente el mago

Al oír acerca de su origen Lord Voldemort había adquirido una tonalidad casi verdosa, convirtiendo en aun mas moustrosa su faz, saco de inmediato la varita pero antes de lanzar un solo hechizo, todas las criaturas mágicas se pusieron en acción, algunas listas para proteger a los hechiceros, otros, preparándose para atacar a los magos

De un solo vistazo Lord Voldemort abarco la situación, dándose cuenta que si realizaba un solo ataque contra ellos, todas las criaturas se irían en su contra desde las terroríficas, malignas hasta las buenas, de igual manera sabia que acabaría con su ejercito.

-Me parece que esto debemos arreglarlo de otra forma- dijo casi entre los dientes.

-Debes de saber que espero una reparación por lo ocurrido, uno de tus hombres, ha levantado una mano para herir a mi hija, no esperara que esto lo pase por alto- dijo la gárgola, en una amenaza velada.

- Considerando que acabas de pedirnos que nos unamos a tu causa- dijo la centauro,

-El causante de este malentendido será castigado, tenéis mi palabra de ello.

Al oír aquello el mortifago, empalideció todavía mas, dándole un aspecto de un muerto viviente.

Sin mas Voldemort giro y le lanzo un hechizo no verbal, haciendo que el mortifago se tirara sobre el piso retorciéndose sobre si mismo, entre gritos de dolor y agonía., luego de unos minutos este paro. En especial cuando se dio cuenta que los magos habían descendido las gradas, para dirigirse a su carroza.

- Se que esto ha sido un mal entendido, y lo que mas deseo es disculparme, por ello estoy seguro que no se negaran a permitir que vuestra hija se quede aquí como invitada mía.

Ante aquella sugerencia tan inesperada, los hechiceros no eran los únicos asombrados de ella, incluso Hermione se había aproximado, con una mirada suplicante para que no la dejaran allí por ningún motivo.

El mago sonrió, sabia muy bien porque Voldemort había solicitado aquello, aun a pesar de su poder, estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, sabia que podía cambiar la situación en minutos pero aquello acarrearía una gran batalla, de la que no estaba seguro de poder sacar a su niña sin peligro alguno, pero el señor tenebroso no era muy cuidadoso, con aquel plan ella quedándose con el, ella pasaba a ser una pupila de el, o mejor dicho una rehén de el, pero si le tocaba un solo pelo las criaturas mágicas se volverían en su contra, porque muchas de ellas escuchaban que estaba haciendo una propuesta de disculpa de amabilidad y el hecho de hacerle daño dañaría irreparablemente la situación con ellos,

-Muy bien ...dijo el anciano

Previendo lo que el mago diría, cortándole en su replica luego de acatar El señor tenebroso le dijo

-Se que es una costumbre que una hija de dignatarios debe ser protegida, pero en estos momentos no tenéis a nadie, por lo que le ruego una ves mas que me permitáis protegerla,

-¡Vos protegeréis a mi niña?- dijo una sorprendida gárgola

- No mi señora por supuesto que no... personalmente, pero uno de mis mejores hombres lo hará.

Debía actuar rápido, quería mas que nada tener a su merced a esos hechiceros, que despedían poder como el hedor de los pantanos, debía escoger de entre los presentes a alguno, en el que tanto el como ellos pudieran confiar, abarcando su vista diviso al hijo de Lucios Malfoy, si bien cuando era joven había albergado sus dudas, luego de su ingreso a las filas mortifagas jamás había fallado en ninguna de sus misiones, confiaría en el hasta cierto punto, además tenia una apariencia que podía engañarlos,

-Que os parece el joven Malfoy – dijo señalándolo con uno de sus brazos

El hechicero miro hacia quien se dirigía, y reconoció al vocero de Voldemort en las negociaciones para que se llegara a una paz relativa entre ellos, su señora la dama centauro, en muchas ocasiones le recrimino su fe en el, incluso el dudaba de su inteligencia al sentir aquello, pero era muy anciano y conocía que lo que los magos no pueden arreglar, la vida se encarga de poner en orden; de darle un equilibrio.

Era muy arriesgado la escasa posibilidad que el pudiera representar algo importante en la guerra, pero el beneficio de la duda solo se podía probar, experimentando, y esta era un buen momento para hacerlo, su instinto le decía que no podía confiarse mucho en Voldemort que el intentaría modificar para su conveniencia

-Acepto - dijo- pero recuerda Tom que de sus acciones como guardián de mi hija solo yo puedo tener la decisión final.

Esas palabras eran misteriosas, pero lanzadas al viento como simple pelusa, en ese momento nadie percibió la posibilidad que había en ella, ni siquiera el señor tenebroso,

Los naipes habían sido echados sobre el tapete, ahora todo dependía de los jugadores y también de la suerte.


	2. libros fiestas y un baile

**2- Libros , fiestas y un baile**

Para todos había sido una sorpresa lo ocurrido, luego de esas palabras con una caricia en la mejilla para su hija, los hechiceros regresaron tranquilamente a la carreta, y partieron.

El mortifago que había recibido el Crucio aun estaba en el suelo, se arrastraba por él, tratando de escapar de su señor, lo logro finalmente pero sus ojos están infectados de sangre, guardando en su mirada veneno

Pero esperaría el momento justo para ello

Para Hermione ese se contaba entre el peor día de su vida, habría deseado quedarse en la cama y no haberse levantado de ella, todo había salido de mal en peor, pero que podía hacer mas que aceptar lo ocurrido.

Como una reina había visto a Lord Voldemort, y aun temiéndole no pensaba dejarse intimidar, era una rehén, casi como una prisionera, la única ventaja era que no podía tratarla mal. O tendría la guerra también a sus espaldas.

Para Voldemort la mirada de ella le indicaba su mas profundo desprecio, le provocaba risa su orgullo y dignidad, y por eso no reconoció el simple instinto de sobre vivencia indicándole que lo mejor era dejarla marchar, no reconoció que había invitado a la discordia a su propio hogar.

-Inclínate ante Lord Voldemort

-Jamás

Sin mas le lanzo un hechizo, _"tarde o temprano le serás leal a un mortifago"_ fue el pensamiento mientras el hechizo se efectuaba, casi instantáneamente y pensó otro haciendo que ella cayera en un profundo sueño

De todos los presentes ,mortios no se sabia quien estaba mas asombrado si Zabini que no podía creer en la buena suerte de su "amigo", o de Seberus Snape que presentía el terremoto a la vuelta de la esquina

El único que a vista de todos lo había tomado como si le dieran una orden mas era Malfoy, aunque eso era solo a la vista, en su habitual hermetismo media las posibilidades de lo dicho por el señor tenebroso y por los magos de Foringim, intuía y reconocía el porque su "amo" había querido quedarse con ella

Era en cierto sentido una garantía de paz con los hechiceros mas poderosos de los que se tenia noticia, era de locos atacar a la rebelión, dirigida por la cicatriz Potter y el Rábano Wesley (aun a pesar de los años y de reconocer el infantilismo de tales apodos aun los utilizaba, mas por costumbre que para ridiculizarlos), con un enemigo a la espalda que eran las criaturas mágicas, los hechiceros eran algo así como sus, representantes o guardianes, por ello valía la pena tenerla a ella, "su hija" como la habían llamado, en manos del enemigo para mantenerlos a raya. un plan muy bien pensado pero había algunos huecos por ser tan apresurado, a la corta podría funcionar, pero a la larga personalmente tenia sus dudas.

Pero el hecho de tenerla a ella allí, al lado de ellos era un peligro, era muy posible que ellos le hubieran enseñado magia antigua de la que ellos (los mortios y demás magos) solo creían que eran leyendas, además estaba seguro que en todos esos años no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a los derechos de las criaturas mágicas como los elfos domésticos, como así mismo su postura frente a los mortifagos, y que haría todo lo posible para entorpecerle, averiguar e informar a la rebelión, el único punto a favor en ese caso es que la conocían como una espía,

Mucho mas; interiormente reconocía que le afectaba, aun no comprendía de que manera, pero el tenerla allí, y aun mas como ahora sabia: bajo su protección, seria una espina en su costado, algo molesto pero tolerable de la que se dijo que no tendría mayor importancia

Luego de ser recogida, Hermione fue instalada de manera cómoda pero en un lugar demasiado accesible desde cualquier parte del castillo, parecía que hubiera miles de ojos a su alrededor, incluso en algunos momentos se sentía perseguida por los oculometros algo así como una masa de carne con tentáculos con miles de ojos en todas las direcciones que lo veían todo.

Para Draco de hecho afectaba en lo mínimo el tenerla consigo, o al menos eso le pareció en un principio; continuo con su vida de mortifago, al igual que con su vida privada el resto del tiempo, aunque había momentos es los que se aburría de ser asediado, por compañeros o mujeres, nadie parecía notarlo. Y en esos momentos se fijaba en ella, no tanto para ver lo que asía sino para asegurarse de su seguridad, todos los hombres de su alrededor eran igual, demasiado obvios en sus deseos con respecto a ella, personalmente no le importara lo que le pasara, pero tenia una orden, protegerla y de eso se encargaba, (y lo hizo de manera muy eficiente, a su manera, y muy discreta pero efectivamente), pero en esos escasos momentos que la miraba algo de ella penetraba en su mente en sus recuerdos, los movimientos de sus manos para recoger moras, o tomar flores y ponerlas en su vestido o su cabello, su sonrisa, incluso la había llegado a observarla mientras cepillaba su cabello y con ello sacaba destellos del mismo a la luz del sol, pero al voltear la olvidaba

El único cambio que el notaba era que su atención se desviada de cuando en cuando hacia lo que llamo su huésped, había llegado a conocer su rutina, siempre leyendo o en el jardín e incluso en sus conversaciones con algunas criaturas mágicas, pero sus movimientos eran impredecibles y para conocerlos se descubría buscándola cuando estaba con ellos solo para verlos.

En su interior reconocía que era mágico verla sentir la vida aun a pesar de donde se encontraba, con el paso de los días percibía o presentía su presencia mas que verla y cada día que pasaba la reconocía de mayor distancia, sus pasos suaves, de movimientos delicados eran inconfundibles, había llegado momentos en los que se avergonzaba de anhelar esa simplicidades, de buscarla, aplicaba la neutralidad en la frase favorita de su bisabuelo "el sol brilla para todos buenos y malos" y era de tontos no disfrutarlos

Para Hermione cuando Lord Voldemort indico quien seria su guardia, se lleno de pánico, conocía al Sliytherin con el que había pasado parte de su infancia y adolescencia, aun recordaba las veces que había llorado a escondidas en los rincones del colegio, siempre preguntándose que tenia ella de malo para que la odiara tanto, en segundo descubrió que tenia la posición de "sangre sucia y sangre limpia" y que creía en ella, aquello aumento su soledad, a ella le agradaba, con el paso de los años se convirtió en un hombre decididamente atractivo, solía alegrarle el día el solo verlo,

Pero jamás reparo en su presencia, solo en la de Harry y Ron cuando estaban juntos los molestaba y el dolor se acentuó todavía mas, todas las que conocía estaban loquitas por el, y aunque pasaban clases juntos, ella lo miraba en silencio desde la clandestinidad junto a sus amigos, era mujer como todas aunque nadie lo creyera, y no podía ser inmune a sus encantos, cuando los rumores acerca de sus conquistas y habilidades circularon por todo Howgards ella terminaba en estados de depresión y celos, pero para el solo existía como una babosa y la miraba con la repugnancia que se mira a un molusco semejante.

El estar ahora en sus manos: no sabia si era bueno o malo, ¿la maltrataría?, ¿la cuidaría? ¿seria indiferente?

Durante los primeros días había estado en un total estado de nerviosismo, a medida que los días pasaban, se dio cuenta que no le molestaría, que para el era como si no existiera, que era una tasa mas en su mansión, de la que no valía la pena preocuparse, Hermione se había acostumbrado con los años a sus desplantes, y ahora en cierto sentido era una mejora no la agredía, de hecho cuando estaba cerca de ella ni la miraba. Era el mueble últimamente agregado,

Para ella toda esta actitud iba mellando poco a apoco en su autoestima, aunque no así su valor, muchas veces se preguntaba si en algún momento había valido la pena vivir; amanecía con lo ojos llorosos, se preguntaba que había sido de su familia, estaba segura que si su padre vivía movería el cielo y la tierra para encontrarla, era un agradable pensamiento, que la tranquilizaba, peso era solo eso, un sueño; con respecto a sus amigos a Harry en especial, se preguntaba como estaba, si se había casado con Ginny, si había encontrado los demás horcruxes, si estaba luchando, si aun la recordaba, con respecto a Ron era harina de otro costal, esta segura que se alegraba que hubiera desaparecido para no manchar su reputación, ella jamás había mencionado con nadie el motivo de su rompimiento.

Sus otros amigos de la escuela, sus maestros, estaban en sus pensamientos, echaba todo eso de menos, era sin lugar a dudas la mejor época de su vida

Luego de tantos años de abandono, Hermione ya no creía en posibilidades en rescates fabuloso de la princesa en la torre perdida, estaba segura que para el resto del mundo estaba muerta, pero no se molestaría mas en ello trataría de seguir su vida lo mejor que pudiese, para muchos no valía como mujer, pero no se permitirá dejarse, no se dejaría morir, debía luchar, si no lo intentaba no conocería el final y eso por lo menos para sentirse mejor, decidió aprovechar sus puntos fuertes, en los últimos dos años tal vez un poco mas no había tenido tiempo de leer un libro, no porque no lo hubiera querido sino mas bien porque en donde su abuela no le permitían leerlos, decían que "una sangre sucia no se merecía instrucción mágica", cuando fue entregada a los mortifagos, ellos la habían tenido presa en lo que parecía una cárcel medieval en el fondo de un poso, donde lo único que pudo hacer era hacer memoria y repetirse los libros que había leído, para no volverse loca, pero ahora estaba en otro lugar bajo otro carcelero no le costaba nada intentarlo

Así es que aquella mañana luego de casi un mes de reclusión se adentro en la mansión, luego de tantos días ya podía orientarse, no la conocía a fondo pero al menos las habitaciones mas usadas, y recordó haber visto una biblioteca en el escritorio.

Pensó que podía tomar un libro y salir de allí, y mejor si el dueño no estaba, por eso utilizo unas horas en las que sabia que generalmente no se encontraba, pero precisamente escogió un mal día, el estaba allí, en su lugar favorito, cuando la miro entrar.

Era lo ultimo que había esperado, lo sorprendió, estaba mas linda que otros días, tenia una túnica rosada, muy pasada de moda, pero que a ella le quedaba muy bien, la ropa antigua parecía ser el estilo que mejor le favorecía, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato que el estuviera en la pieza.

Cuando la vio tomar un libro, comprendió que lo que quería era leer, no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, de hecho había esperado que lo hiciera antes,

-La biblioteca es privada-

Se Escucho de pronto, Hermione dio un respingo de susto, no había esperado que hubiera alguien

Al voltear lo vio a el, y enrojeció estaba parado contra uno de los ventanales, como si hubiera estado contemplando el jardín desde allí

- No sabia que fuera privada, pensé que podía tomar algún libro – susurro Hermione

- Son mis favoritos, por eso nadie los toca para llevarlos a la biblioteca.

-No sabia que hubiera otra biblioteca,

El arqueo una de sus cejas, de acentuó aun mas su masculinidad y atractivo

-El castillo es grande, no es de extrañar que no lo encontraras- dijo el rubio. Al mismo tiempo que infinidad de pensamientos atravesaban su mente algunos, alegres otros triste y algunos mas ficticios.- supongo que te aburres

Ella lo miro sin saber como contestar a esa pregunta, parecía personal, Pero también muy impersonal, como un dialogo aprendido, una simple muestra de buena educación, decidió decir la verdad.

-Si aquí no tengo nada que hacer, y no hay con quien hablar, la mayor parte del tiempo me siento en un museo

-¿Te parece mi castillo un museo?

Si dijo con un movimiento de cabeza

- Cuando camino por ahí me parece que si toco algo este se volverá contra mi.

-En eso tienes razón a los objetos en estas casa no les gusta que los saquen de su lugar, pero se parece a Howgarts como para que te sientas en un museo muggle.

- En la escuela se respiraba vida, siempre había gente, aquí en cambio puedes escuchar el eco de tus pasos.

En eso no podía decir nada era cierto, el también odiaba ese perpetuo silencio, la soledad, siempre había sido su sueño tener el castillo lleno de voces y de risas.

- Ven – sin mas salió de la habitación

Aunque Hermione no sabia que era lo que pretendía lo siguió durante mas de quince minutos rodeando pasillos, patios, escaleras hasta desorientarse completamente

Finalmente luego de cruzar por un largo pasillo decorado con azulejos de colores y grandes ventanales llegaron a una puerta, cuando el la abrió en un principio era oscuro

-Entra y espérame

Ella entro, se escucharon los pasos de alguien en la habitación y el sonido del correr de cortinas. Cuando estas se descubrieron y dejaron entrar la luz solar se asombro, era una biblioteca casi tan grande como la de Howgards, era casi del tamaño de una catedral con ventanales de cinco o seis metros de altura que alumbraban una mesa con sillas, tinteros y plumas todo listo para recibir a los lectores, y los libros, era tan enorme con cientos y cientos de estantes, y miles tal vez millones de libros,

- Puedes tomar los libros que quieras

Pero Hermione parecía ni escucharle, estaba tan absorta mirando a su alrededor llena de asombro, que a el le gusto darle aquel placer, siempre que entraba en aquel lugar de niño había querido llevarla, que conociera la gran biblioteca Malfoy, el sabia que era la colección mas grande de toda Europa, que había libros desde la época de los romanos, e incluso algunos mas antiguos, si le apuraban mucho podrían encontrar algunos manuscritos de la mágica biblioteca de Alejandría.

Ella se movió para tocar la mesa, los tinteros, el papel, y pergamino todo perfectamente ordenado, y con el escudo de los Malfoy tallado en ellos, listos para ser usado, y mas allá los libros, se encamino hacia el librero mas cercano, estirando una mano para acariciar las tapas y forros de algunos de ellos,

Draco quería dejarla sola, que disfrutara su regalo, si es que así podría llamarse, se disponía a salir cuando recordó que ella no conocía el castillo si la dejaba se perdería sin remedio, por eso sin mas tomo asiento en una de las sillas y se dispuso a leer, al mismo tiempo hizo un movimiento con una mano, y de inmediato Aparicio un elfo domestico

- Café para dos, dijo tranquilamente. De esa forma esperaba que ella tomara algo caliente y al mismo tiempo superan donde encontrarlo,

Hermione no dijo nada, volteo para observarlo y sonrió, para el fue suficiente había valido la pena llevarla allí, esa sonrisa le decía un silencioso gracias, me gusta mucho, pero mas que otra cosa, ella le había sonreído directamente a el, no a las flores, no a las criaturas mágicas, sino a el, por esa sonrisa valía la pena morir,

Draco levanto su libro y continuo leyendo tranquilamente o al menos eso aparento, si ella era feliz el era feliz.

Los meces iban pasando al fin se sentía en casa, a cada instante amaba mas y mas Malfoy manor, los jardines, los pasilillos, los ventanales, y lomas, todo se convertía en parte de su esencia, incluso cuando soñaba, era con ese castillo, y lo mas importante lo extrañaba a el, en cada minuto que no lo veía, en el que lo sabia lejos de la mansión, se legaba a preguntar en que momento se había convertido en una necesidad en su vida,

había dejado de pelear casi desde el principio, sus ocasionales discusiones se debían a algún libro, o cuando él le hacia algún comentario abarca de su ropa o de que odiaba la comida muggle (que milagrosamente le permitía comerla sin objetar nada) pero todas terminaban luego de algunos minutos de observarse y ni siquiera recordaban el motivo de la discusión, esa actitud era lo que más extrañaba a Hermione, la falta de sus peleas tan comunes en la escuela, y tan inverosímiles ahora, su mente se imaginaba infinidad de posibilidades, pero no se atrevía a comentar ninguna con el

Se supone que era una prisionera política, del bando, opuesto, el solo hecho de ser libre dentro de su prisión debía alegrarle, entonces porque dolía, cada día se descubría sola, el no estaba o no podían encontrarlo, claro que ella tampoco podía preguntar por él, nadie le diría nada y estaba segura que se enterraría de su pregunta en menos de un suspiro, su pregunta podría considerarse una tentativa de una posible fuga

Hermione se sentía un objeto dentro de la gran mansión, no afectaba a nadie, ni al él o a la guerra sus amigos no habían ido a visitarla, pero ella estaba cerca de un hombre que no se mostraba hostil con ella, ni siquiera aburrido, simplemente era indiferente, pero había tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo, de verlo, y el fuego que había estado presente durante su adolescencia en sus épocas de estudiante estaba creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en una llama, aun así era muy sensata, intuía que no podía permitir que el supiera de sus sentimientos, que mejor manera de retenerla era como una tonta enamorada, el no vacilaría en aprovecharse de ella, total y completamente y estando allí, nadie podría decir nada o hacer algo, para evitar aquello.

En todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos Hermione jamás se había imaginado que él fuese como era, no entendía aun como se las arreglaba para hacer al mismo tiempo infinidad de cosas, no solo problemas relacionados con su fortuna personal, sino también cuestiones mortifagas, que ella a pesar de sus esfuerzos no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que se trataba, también tenia tiempo de escribir largas cartas a no sabia quien, y por si fuera poco, estar con la infinidad de mujeres que tenia a su alrededor,

Ella simplemente se sentía impresionada, ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que él fuera como era ahora, siempre se le presento como un niño mimado, hijito de mama, caprichoso y malcriado, y ahora se encontraba con un hombre completamente autosuficiente, acostumbrado a hacer la que quisiera, pero todo ello sensato y dentro lo razonable, no eran caprichos los que el buscaba realizar, todas sus acciones eran juiciosas, absolutas, y en la mayoría de los casos indiscutibles, Aunque no le pudiera creer para ser un mago tenia un entrenamiento completamente distinto a uno, siempre había asumido que la mayoría de los majos no eran lógicos, lo que no se podía decir de el, es mas sus lógica llegaba a ser predictiva, y había desarrollado un alto índice de agilidad mental desarrollada en la estrategia que era sorprendente,

Para Draco era difícil definir sus sentimientos aserrad de su invitada, ella había cambiado, durante su adolescencia siempre se había imaginado que era una extensión de Potter o en sumo caso de Wesley ellos siempre trataban de opacarla, ahora que la conocía estaba seguro que ella había sido el corazón del grupo, donde todos buscaban la respuesta a los porques de cada una de sus aventuras, el siempre se sentía contrariado con respecto a ello, ella era de ellos, porque no había sido la suya? era su pensamiento de antaño, pero ahora se preguntaba si en verdad hubiera sido su sombra, y se reía de imaginarla así, estaba completamente seguro que no, ella era técnicamente una rehén una prisionera, pero el hecho era que en su casa se comportaba como la señora de la misma, incluso daba ordenes por su cuenta, el primer día que descubrió comida muggle en su mesa se enfureció pero ella ni lo noto, le sugirió que comiera el cangrejo que era delicioso, bueno si lo había sido, al igual que el café, le encantaba, se estaba volviendo adicto a el, pero literalmente ella se ocupaba de todo,

Ella era una dama, y como tal había terminado respetándola, había llegado incluso a evitar traer a "sus amigas de turno" para no molestarla con su presencia, el se repetía que era de caballeros actuar así, porque la otra posibilidad que temiera contrariarla o molestarla era ridícula o ¿no?, A todo lo que preguntaba en su casa era "pregunte a la señorita Hermione", parecía encargarse de todo, saberlo todo, había momentos en los que incluso la sorprendía estudiándolo y se preguntaba que pensaba de el.

Ambos terminaros admitiendo que eran desconocidos el uno al otro, que todas sus anteriores presunciones habían sido originadas por los perjuicios de uno u otro vando en este caso de Gryffindor y Slytherins, y habían creído lo que querían creer, pero ahora que estaban juntos que tenían que convivir estaban reconociendo y admirando al otro, se daban cuenta que se habrían llevado muy bien, que se agradaban y buscaban el contacto, la presencia del otro

Draco admitía que no había decidido tener ninguna discusión con ella, simplemente porque a esa altura de su vida le parecía ridículo molestarse por pequeñeces, como el hecho que ella fuera mejor en transformaciones, o fuera la mejor en todo, que les hiciera las tareas a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, era idiota, y su orgullo Malfoy no tenia que rebajarse para hablar con una don nadie, pero al no discutir descubrió que ella tenia una como daríamos "una gran vida interior" no solo se limitaba a saber cosas, como si fuera un manual, sino también su conversación podría ser agradable, inteligente había hablado con ella pocas veces pero jamás había sacado a colación los temas de Pansy de las Veelas u otras que lo aburrían, sino que le agradaban y distraían de sus preocupaciones,

Pero tenia cuidado ella no debía llegar siquiera a sospechar que el se sentía hundido en un océano de miel cada ves que hablaba y que en algunos momentos se había quedado viéndola con una cara que habría calificado de adoración, eso era peligroso, el siempre había tenido dominio sobre el sexo opuesto, esa sutil cadena con la que ella lo estaba envolviendo de la que el no quería escapar, le parecía peligrosa para su seguridad, física y mental, intuía que en algún momento se curaría el todo por el todo por ella, por una simple mestiza, por una mujer que no era ninguna belleza, que dentro de su mundo no era nada.

Esa era una batalla terrible dentro del corazón del mortifago pero no había otra opción, no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie, pero con el correr de los día sus pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaron a traicionarlo, era poner mas leña al fuego y luego saltar sobre el

Todos estos eran los pensamientos de ambos mientras se vestían para la reunión a la que había sido invitados, irían juntos como correspondía a un guardia y su rehén a una fiesta mortifaga, el señor tenebroso quería verla para ver como se sentía últimamente, ya que sus padres adoptivos habían preguntado por ella y aun mas para darle nuevas ordenes a Malfoy. Era su mejor hombre cuando no se ocupaba el de asuntos importantes estos se entorpecían, terminaban mal o no se realizaban, y no podía permitirse el lujo de prescindir de Lucius porque el se encargaba de la guerra por el

La carroza paso a buscarla, iría sola, el ya había montado un reptil halado del que no sabia su nombre al contemplarse a si misma se encontró bonita en aquel traje crema entallado, de una sola pieza con una falda abierta en "A", sin hombros completando el atuendo con guantes hasta la mitad de los brazos era muy sencillo de corte clásico, pero no por eso menos elegante, tomo un estuche de terciopelo que estaba sobre el banco y de el saco un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas que formaban la flores de lirios que se unían por hojas, no sabia quien se lo había traído pero se lo coloco en su cuello, podría haber sido cualquiera pero tan bonito que no tenia porque no usarlo, volteo su mirada hacia la ventanilla, viendo la calle, y la viere caer ante su mirada

Cuando finalmente llegaron el se adelanto para tener su entrevista de mortifagos junto A Lord Voldemort, su padre y otros lideres Mortifagos, que fue tan desagradable como puedan imaginarse, su único pensamientos era salir de allí e ir a la fiesta a relajarse un poco, las ideas asistas de todos mas que pensar racionalmente en los acontecimientos de la guerra acabaron por traerle dolor de cabeza

Cuándo ella entro en el salón de recepciones, todo voltearon discretamente para verla, Hermione atraía de inmediato la atención de todos, lo mas sorprendente era que todos eran mortifagos,

El anfitrión inmediatamente se adelanto para recibirla, la llevo a un lugar privilegiado, para que tomara asiento, le ofreció bebidas, muchos otros jóvenes mortios se aproximaron específicamente a Hermione para solicitarle una pieza de baile, le llevaban vino, o champaña.

Ella educadamente rechazaba todo, se encontraba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos para siquiera ver, o escuchar lo que ocurría a su rededor muchos de ellos se quedaron aun así a su lado solo por el placer de contemplarla,

Luego de algunas horas con sus mudos admiradores, todas las presentes estaban mas que furiosas y dispuestas a hacerle pasar un mal momento pero aun no encontraban la forma

Finalmente desde el otro extremo del lugar Draco apareció, había sido conciente de ella desde el mimo infante que traspaso la puerta, había tenido que reprimir el impulso de ir, de acercarse a ella, o de entrar con ella del brazo, todo imposible, era su guardián se recordaba no su compañero, aun así la tentación era demasiado fuerte, ante un movimiento de retirada de Draco, Zabini que estaba a su lado imperceptiblemente lo había detenido, poniéndose delante de el y aun manteniendo una conversación con su padre Lucios Malfoy y otros mortifagos,

Con ese impulso su aun sin saberlo Zabini lo había salvado de hacer un desastre, no era prudente que lo vieran haciendo algo tan tonto, incluso podría delatar sus sentimientos que poco a poco comenzaban a turbar su autodominio.

Estaba tan hermosa que el solo verla, le calentaba la sangre, la echaba de menos cada instante, sus brazos su cuerpo, su corazón comenzaron a llamarla a gritos, al igual que su alma. recordaba que lo que hacia al alejarla era lo mejor, le dolida en el fondo el separaba de su lado, sin explicaciones, ella ni nadie podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de los que en ese momento era dolorosamente conciente;

Recordando un poco aun se retorcía como culebra clavando sus colmillos hondamente en su corazón el la mirada de ella, la muda pregunta porque?, porque la lastimaba así?, a cada instante que el la dejaba usualmente con la palabra en la boca y se iba en busca de cualquier ocupación que agotara su mente y su cuerpo para no pensar

Pero el verla allí así, luciendo tan encantadoramente bella, y al mismo tiempo tan triste, Era como una criatura, a quien le hubieran quitado a su padre y a su madres y se encontrara sola en el mundo, quería ir con ella decirle que todo estaría bien, que tuviera paciencia, que se encargaría que regresara sana y salva a su mundo, se prometió a si mismo el mortifago.

Cuando luego de casi un cuarto de hora, decidió que ya podía acercarse a ella, sin que ninguno pusiera mucho interés en ello

Se aproximo cautelosamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, alguien te molesto?

Al escucharlo recién Hermione levanto la cabeza, era el, donde se había metido todo este tiempo, lo había buscado intuitivamente con la mirada, muchos la habían molestado, solicitado no solo un baile, sino mucho mas, incluso algunos le habían relatado sus fantasías con ella.

-No es muy agradable estar con personas tan liberales con sus ideas y con sus personas.

Eso si le molesto, un buen observador habría notado el músculo en su mandíbula que se tenso , _así es que alguien había tratado de propasarse con ella, aunque pensándolo mejor no podía culparlos, ella era hermosa y digna de adoración _esperaba que su presencia alejara a sus babeantes admiradores

-Procura no alejarte demasiado de mi, así podré evitar que te molesten

- Ellos saben quien soy

Esa era un pregunta de la que estaba seguro que la respuesta era negativa, no sabían quien era ella, por lo menos no como la "sangre sucia" a la que hacia la vida imposible durante su estadía en el colegio, nadie la había reconocido como tal, ella era la protegida la Hija de los magos del bosque de Foringim, y por eso estaba allí,

-No lo creo

-Me podré retirara pronto- menciono ella luego de percatarse que muchos mortifagos esperaban que el se alejara para continuar con su asedio.

-No creo que podamos irnos pronto, las fiestas del Señor Tenebroso se caracterizan por ser muy largas y llenas de sorpresas

Draco sin darse cuenta había acercado una de sus manos hacia la de Hermione mientras hablaban, hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos los de ella.

Una ves que ella percibió los dedos de el, y el calor que despedían, sintió todo un torrente de fuego que le recorría desde la punta de los dedos a todo su cuerpo, era como si acabara de tomarla por los hombros y besarla delante de todos, no podía ni pensar, las rodillas se le aflojaron por el calor repentino que la lleno.

El ni siquiera se percato del movimiento de su brazo u mano, cuando finalmente sintió los dedos de ella, estrellas multicolores saltaron al aire, una corriente eléctrica le tomo por sorpresa, pero que lo condenaran y mataran por nada del mundo apartaría su mano, y si estaba mas, pues que lastima, por fin luego de muchos años, la tocaba, y no solo su cuerpo por las ropas como cuando la empujaba en los pasillos de Howgarts, sino que en verdad la tocaba, una minúscula parte de su piel, los sentimientos que lo llenaron abarcaron toda su existencia y por momentos dentro del mas absoluto de los peligros dos corazones se tocaron,

Como solo intentar explicar los sentimientos de Tristan e Isolda o de Romeo y Julieta, se podría comprender ese amor puro y simple, del mas limpio y bello que puede exigir en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo también el mas maldito, no hay nada mas doloroso que tener tiernos sentimientos por el hijo de tu enemigo.

-Draco?...- le dijo uno de los antiguos Ravenclow llamándolo

Draco al percatarse que se dirigían a el reacciono, liberando a gañadientes sus dedos , ellos lo llamaban y el no tuvo mas remedio que concentrarse en la conversación

Mientras tanto los otros mortifagos que como aves de carroña no esperaban mas que el se alejara un poco se aproximaron a la confundida Hermione, haciendo entre todos una pared que a cada movimiento los alejaba superficialmente mas y mas

-Que? Estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero ahora tienes toda mi atención, que decías

- Que si te enteraste de lo que le paso a Granger...

Para Draco eso fu un shock, se sabia que habían estado juntos

-No tengo idea de que hablas

- Caramba, soy yo el que puede darle una información al grandioso Draco Malfoy- dijo sarcásticamente aquel rubio

-Acaba de una ves, o mejor no digas nada – dijo Draco aparentando indiferencia

- Que todos estos años que no la vimos,, no fue porque estuviera muerta, fue porque estaba ocultándose de la "humillación"

- Que quieres decir con eso de Humillación?, que humillación-

- Sabias que tenia que casarse con Ronald Weasley...

-Todo el mundo sabia eso desde el colegio – le dijo Zabini cortando lo que el Ravenclow hablaba

-Lo que no todos saben, es decir lo que todos saben es que no se casaron

-Que?!!!, no lo sabia, ella lo dejo que inteligente- decía Zabini

-Ustedes han estado demasiado tiempo en el extranjero como para saber, de hecho no fue ella quien termino, fue el

- Wesley le corto a Granger?...parece interesante, y que esperas , cuenta de una buena ves-

- Estabien Blaicie no te sulfures, a todos la noticia nos resulto una sorpresa, el día de la boda el la dejo plantada en el altar

-QUE¡ -dijeron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo

- Al parecer ya tenia una aventura con otra y aprovecho ese día para escaparse con Olga de LaCrou, y ...se habían casado, claro que de su boda nos enteramos luego de mucho tiempo, y luego de creer que ella había muerto

-Estas bromeando?- dijo Zabini

- Y eso no es todo, cuando ella empezaba a preocuparse es decir todos, te imaginas que el mejor amigo de Harry Potter desapareciera en el día de su boda, cuando llego Lavander, ya sabes como es de chismosa y allí delante de todos le dijo a su amiga que acababa de encontrarse con el y que partía para a Francia, ahora se sabe que fue porque se fue de luna de miel

- Y que mas, termina con el chisme

- Todos estábamos confundidos, que Wesley la dejara en el altar, lo que os digo de su escape no se supo, de hecho me entere cuando llegue aquí, anuncio su boda como dos años después, pero por los registros ya se había casado para esa época, con todo ese día, ella no parecía darse cuanta de nada, de hecho Granger parecía no saberlo, no te imaginas la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar para despedirse y explicar a todos los invitados que se cancelaba la ceremonia, que por motivos de la guerra Ron se ausento de emergencia, pero la cereza del pastel fue mas tarde

- Acaba de una ves antes que te hechice- le dijo malévolamente Zabini al que le molestaba tanto suspenso

- Cuando se fue a su departamento que habían comprado juntos, acompañada de sus padres, los encontraron en una situación comprometedora en la recamara, claro que ella no lo comento solo se fue, nadie lo supo incluso ahora nadie lo sabe, cuando llegue y me entere ,supuse que ella se suicido por lo que paso

-Cielos y yo que creí que los Gryffindors eran nobles y caballeroso

- Lo cierto es, que después de todo eso, no se supo de ella, simplemente desapareció, mas tarde dieron la noticia que murió, y ahora que esa chica me parece tan familiar a ella que lo recordé y por esos se los comento.

Draco había escuchado todo en silencio, pero para alguien que lo conocía como su antiguo maestro o su bisabuelo podían imaginar su ira, y frustración en el rictus de su mandíbula y en la tensión de sus dedos,

Así es que ese era el motivo por el que ella había estado sola, por el que sus inseparables amigos no habían ido a buscarla cuando la tuvieron de prisionera, y lo mas importante aun el porque del desprecio a la vida por parte de ella.

Esa información explicaba mucha de la actitud de ella, su pasividad, pero ahora que la veía tan asediada por otros, se preguntaba si aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido con Wesley, luego de pensar detenidamente en ello decidió que no, que era poco probable, tal vez al principio, pero ahora no , era otro el motivo de su tristeza, quería creer que era por estar alejados uno del otro.

- Que te parece si nos acercamos, me gustaría mirarla mas de cerca, solo espero que no sea como Granger que sacaba las uñas ante cualquier chico - dijo el rubio Ravenclow lascivamente

-Sabes quien es?- dijo con sorpresa Draco

-No ,por supuesto, supongo que una novata mortifaga, me bastaría ver a Hermione Granger para a reconocerla, ¿pensé que tu sabias de quien era ella.?-finalizo dirigiéndose al rubio

-De hecho no la conozco, mucho, es una rehén la hija de uno de los hechiceros del bosque de Formgim- dijo tranquilamente Draco.

Ambos amigos aceptaron aunque por diferentes motivos, estaban al otro extremo de la habitación y algunas de las jóvenes mortifagas entre ellas Pansy se acercaron antes, no pudieron escuchar gran parte de la conversación, pero saltaba a la vista que la estaban molestando, Ellos llegaron solo al final de la extraña charla

- Sigues tan venenosa como siempre Parkinson – dijo Hermione con rabia contenida

-Te equivocas de nuevo Quien quiera que seas, no sabes acaso que ya no seré Parkinson desde hace mucho tiempo, que mi nombre Malfoy, soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy

Esa revelación le cayo como un golpe al hígado a Draco, no había querido que Hermione se enterara de su situación civil, había querido decírselo el mismo, pero luego no encontró palabras para hablar de ello y finalmente lo olvido, no quería acabar lo que ellos habían tenido.

Pero si para el fue un golpe bajo, pare Hermione fue como si le hubiera caído un rayo, se puso mortalmente pálida, sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla ella no se daba cuenta en su cabeza solo se repetían una y otra ves las palabras de Pansy "... soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy... soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy..." una y otra ves.

Draco hubiera querido callar a Pansy, desmentirla, pero no podía aquella era la verdad, pero había mucho que Hermione desconocía del porque de su boda, fue casi una orden del señor tenebroso, de su padre que le insistía que ya era tiempo que hubiera una nueva generación de Malfoys, pero ¿finalmente porque tendría que darle explicaciones a una don nadie.?

Al seguir viendo como ella se descomponía al asimilar la noticia, supo que había perdido a Hermione, y se había ganado su odio, su desprecio, ella jamás le perdonaría aquella mentira si es que podía llamarse así, (mas bien el no haberle informado)

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que el estaba a su lado, y la tristeza que trasmitió su mirada a el era real, sabia a desilusión y muerte., ella bajo la mirada y respiro profundamente dos, tres veces tratando de serenarse, de sobreponerse, cuando levanto la mirada y la fijo en Pansy, ya no había nada en aquellos ojos, ni tristeza ni alegría, nada, su porte era orgulloso, como el de una reina, Pansy dejo de sonreír estúpidamente al verla, es mas tubo miedo, demostrándolo retrocediendo un paso.

- No, no lo sabia, te felicito por tu matrimonio- dijo Hermione segura de si misma, diciendo las ultimas palabras muy lentamente para que no pasara desapercibida la ironía

- Eso es tu única respuesta, pues recuérdalo para cuando estés en su cama, y sepas que pronto regresara a la mía, para siempre- dijo la morena de Pansy. Con una sonrisa en los labios- que no piensas contestarme nada

- Que recuerde no has preguntado nada, que exija una respuesta-

Ante aquella respuesta tan inteligente, que humillo a la mortifaga, se quedaron calladas por unos instantes, sin mas Hermione acepto a alguien que la invitaba reiteradamente para un baile

Mientras Draco las observaba alejarse veía a su alrededor todo de color rojo, su instinto era matar, nunca se había considerado violento, su padre primero, luego su bisabuelo le había enseñado a controlar sus impulsos, pero el también tenia su limite, y ese se había desbordado, la mirada que le dirigió a Pansy, era terrorífica, aunque gracias a dios casi nadie lo noto,

Sin saber como unas palabras se colaron a su oído, posiblemente su conciencia, o su instinto de sobre vivencia y le dijo, **Draco si haces algo ahora, te descubrirás, y la podrían matar si te quitan su seguridad de las manos, crees que otro no se aprovecharía de ella, y no solo los mortios, sino Pansy, contrólate **Aquellas palabras trajeron un poco de cordura al joven mortifago, era verdad podrían lastimarla, debía controlarse, protegerla,

Al igual como aquella furia había venido a sus ojos, se apago, ya arreglaría cuentas con Pansy pero no era el momento, debía alejarla de Hermione, y si atacaba ahora, se daría cuenta que había algo entre ellos, aunque ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro y existiría la posibilidad de descubrirlo todo, y aunque le doliera perderla No podía alejar la seguridad de Hermione, así es que haciendo acopio de todo su valor y entereza, se obligo a comportarse como siempre como un perfecto caballero, como un galante prometido distante para con Pansy aunque por dentro el Dragón despedía fuego,

De lejos veía a Hermione y se admiro y maravillo una ves mas del aplomo de ella, de su fuerza, estaba regia, orgullosa, como si la noticia no la hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo, incluso sonreía, o bailaba con gracia con algunos, llego incluso al grado de ignorarlo por completo, cuando accidentalmente sus miradas se cruzaban Draco sentía como si no lo mirara sino mirara a trabes de el como si fuera invisible, como si no existirá, aquello empezó a enfurecerlo, el podía explicar todo, pero no ahora, quería acercarse a ella, decírselo, y encontraría el momento adecuado para hacerlo

Hermione se sentía herida en lo mas hondo, se recriminaba que hubiera sido buena, dulce, amable, había creído en utopías, en que quizás tenían un futuro, pero era muy claro cuales eran sus intencione, primero sus familiares, luego Ron y ahora Draco, pero si creían que la verían hundida tendrían que esperar sentados, no les daría el gusto de que vieran su sufrimiento, jamás por algo era una Gryffindor, pero eso iba a cambiar y cambiaria en ese mismo momento, decidió no sentir pena por si misma, si no tenia a Nadie, bueno, no los echaría de menos, habría alguien en alguna parte que la necesitaría y ella estaría a su lado, ya se encargaría el destino de encontrarlos, no permitirá que la viera rendirse, aria que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, de tenerla a su lado, era el momento de empezar de nuevo de dar vuelta la pagina

Luego de aquel insufrible baile, todo había ido de mal en pero con Hermione o al menos eso pensaba Draco ella no hablaba con él, ni siquiera lo miraba no lo rehuya, pero tampoco le permitía acercarse a ella, ella una ves mas desconfiaba de el, y no le daba oportunidad de provocar un acercamiento, un roce, pero el no era santo de devoción de nadie y lo ultimo que alguien pensaría era en solicitar su canonización. Cuestión aparte que se trataba de un mortifago

Así es que se aproximo a ella para recordarle que era, después de todo, una prisionera, que estaba a su merced y el echo que no hubiera sido arbitrario con ella había sido una lamentable equivocación que estaba muy dispuesto a reponer inmediatamente

-Me parece que te estas acostumbrando demasiado a la libertad- le dijo se sorpresa mientras entraba y se acercaba a ella en su cuarto

Para ella fue como una cachetada el tono de vos ¿pero quien se creía este para entrar sin llamar a la puerta?

-Me parece que te equivocas, se muy bien quien soy y cual es mi sitio aquí, no soy tu prisionera

-En verdad crees que no- dijo con una de sus maléficas sonrisas

-Si lo creo, además te agradecería que antes de entrar tocaras la puerta, no me gusta que agredan mi privacidad

Eso si que fue el colmo para el. La gota que rebasa la poción

- Tienes la privacidad que decido darte, me entiendes y a partir de ahora como la deseas tanto, dejemos que la disfrutes completamente

Sin mas salió de la habitación de la misma manera que había entrado

Hermione sequío sin entender a que se refería, pero estaba molesta como cuando eran niños, que le sucedía para estar con un humor de perros, pero decidió no pensar mas en ello, en las recriminaciones a si misma por estar tan ilusionada con el como cuando eran niños, y creía cuando lo sorprendía mirándola que se le acercaría, y que todo estaría bien, que serian felices, ahora tenia una firme decisión, podría ser su prisionera, pero no caería a se su concubina, continuo con lo suyo hasta que algunas horas mas tarde decidió salir a tomar un café o algo en las cocinas, le gustaba estar allá, en una casa tan grande los únicos con los que podía hablar eran los elfos domésticos

Pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta simplemente continuo cerrada

Así es que eso es lo que había querido decir cuando dijo que disfrutara de su privacidad, literalmente la había encerrado en una habitación, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo

Para el había sido placentero ese mal acto, ella estaría insultándolo en mente, por ello peor no pensaba doblegarse hasta que ella le hablara otra ves y olvidar lo sucedió durante el banquete de los mortifagos, que le permitiera estar con ella discretamente claro, que pudiera al menos tocar la tela de su vestido, o recoger la flor que había tocado, era un tonto sentimental por actuar a si y se lo reprochaba amargamente, cuantas veces había intentado tocarla al menos sus ropas, y jamás levantaba la mano, las flores que ella tocaba, el las destruía para no caer en la tentación de guardarlas, eso era lo que asía, pero su actitud luego de conocer su situación acrecentaba su mal humor, y su intención al aparatarla de la libertad relativa en su palacio era que ella pensara en el, aunque con desprecio, pero al menos pensaba en el.

Mientras estaba en su estudio su queridísimo amigo y maestro se presento luego de mucho tiempo.

Severus Snape había estado estos meces muy preocupado por su pupilo, pero las ordenes del señor tenebroso lo mantuvieron alejado de el por muchos meces, y en la primera oportunidad se presentaba ante su querido ahijado

-Draco- le saludo - ¿como has estado?

-Como siempre, sin ninguna novedad -Le dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para darle un saludo a su maestro

Este se puso a observarlo, lo conocía demasiado bien y desde hace mucho como para reconocer esos sutiles cambios en su manera de ser o actuar, para saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente

Indudablemente se veía bien de salud, pero esa actitud belicosa del fondo de su mirada denotaba una furia controlada

-¿En verdad? por lo que me comento Zabini de su ultimo encuentro me parece dudoso

El rubio lo miro sin comprender, dudaba mucho que conociera el estado en que estaba con Hermione o lo sabia?, no definitivamente no lo creía, ¿o le estaba leyendo la mente?...definitivamente no, no lo percibía como tal, así es que recapitulando , que le había molestado en el ultimo encuentro con Zabini , que cortejaran a Hermione mientras el no podía acercarse, que la había tocado y que le gusto, aunque no lo admitirá jamás, que le dolía ... bueno si le dolía que ella lo tratara como una cucaracha salida debajo de la loza a la que se debía matar de un pisotón , no definitivamente no.

Draco- susurro Snape mientras lo miraba pensar

Para el había estado mas claro que lo que se refería a lo dicho por Pansy en vos alta delante de todos, cuando se lo comunicaron por primera ves tuvo que dejarlo junto a algunos trols de seguridad para que se desahogara golpeándolos, durante algunas horas, luego de eso había salido sin siquiera haberse despeinado y los troles estaban noqueados pero mejoro su animo claro relativamente hablando, aunque luego se entero de la increíble toma de copas con Zabini y Nott junto a Crabbe y Goyle hasta que los dejo inconscientes, debajo de la mesa para calmarse relativamente o mejor dicho para embriagarse lo suficiente como para decir si en la boda, y ahora no tenia ni idea de que hablaba definitivamente algo andaba mal con ese muchacho, mejor era ayudarlo un poco

-Draco –dijo mas fuerte para que reaccionara –¿no abras asesinado a Pansy o si?

Así es que de eso se trataba

-No...aun -hablo el rubio con contenida furia

- Recuerda, cálmate ella es una dama, tu esposa desacuerdo para mal, también es una chica, además sabias que estaba loquita por ti desde el colegio, es un Slytherin uso todas sus armas, a que tanto drama, siempre pensé que habías aceptado casarte con ella para perpetuar la sangre

- No soy un caballo de carreras para perpetuar la sangre, soy un hombre y lo que ella hizo me las cobrare- dijo calmadamente como si ya tuviera todo listo para ponerla en su lugar

- ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa con ella? Una ves mas le pregunto la consabida pregunta, la mencionaba en la menor oportunidad para ver si se descubría en cualquier instante, porque luego de su exilio no había querido estar con ella como antes, claro era una amante de una noche cuando estaba de humor o mejor dicho con deseos pero de allí no pasaba, no Vivian juntos, ni trabajaban juntos de hecho el escapaba de ella como si tuviera viruela de dragón

- Pues quiero lo que obtuvo mi abuelo

- Draco tu abuelo Abraxas y Altios Black murieron

- No me refiero a ellos sino a mi bisabuelo el oso de Rusia

Severus entrecerró los ojos sabia que su padre para salvarlo de la ira de Voldemort por no haber podido matar a Dumbledore lo había enviado con alguien a quien no quería, el abuelo de Lucios Malfoy el oso de Rusia, no se sabia exactamente porque esa rama de la familia Malfoy estaba tan alejada, aunque era la rama principal y original de la familia, aunque Lucios la había pasado mal, nunca se había quejado, para Seberus e incluso para Narcisa y Bellatrix había significado la única muestra palpable del amor de Lucios Malfoy por su retoño, su presión para que se casara les mostró lo contrario, pero mal que mal gracias a esa boda Draco pudo volver, y servir una ves mas a Lord Voldemort.

Luego, Draco había regresado luego de haber estado casi 4 años con su bisabuelo, se había notado el cambio muy sutil para quienes no lo conocían pero grande para los que como el lo conocían algo como persona y ser humano,

De un joven que quería toda la atención, había pasado a se alguien que lo que pensaran de el le importaba un comino, de ser un líder por el temor de sus compañeros, se había convertido en un líder por derecho, mucho mas astuto que cualquier otra serpiente, incluso en algunas ocasiones lo había sorprendido a el mismo (Snape) en algunas contradicciones y le había guardado en secreto.

Y lo mas importante era un guerrero entre guerreros, con los nervios de acero, su autocontrol de sus sensaciones y sentimientos era tal, que parecía que no los tuviera, claro que con algunas excepciones, pero muy raras en comparación con su anterior vida

Severus se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos queriendo dar tiempo a que el joven mortifago decidiera hablar por si mismo

- Que tenia tu abuelo digo bisabuelo

- No confundas las cosas, era un Slytherin hasta la medula de los huesos, astuto, voluntarioso, con desdén de las normas, codicioso, poderoso, pero en muchos aspectos diferente a todos los que conocí, comprendí porque se llevaba tan mal con mi padre y abuelo, pero estando allí también entendí muchas cosas, acerca de mi, y de los Malfoy de lo que te puedas imaginar, por eso en algún momento deje de pensar en ser como mi padre o abuelo quise ser como el

Para Draco al hablar de su abuelo el Oso de Rusia era confortante, cuando había llegado allí aun con sus ropas de Howgards, luego que su padre lo viera llegar con Severus luego de aquella fatídica noche en que murió Dumbledore y que sin decirle nada lo condujera a la sala favorita de su padre y este le entregara un libro, un antiguo libro de los Malfoy

-Draco estas en peligro, pero a donde te envió estarás seguro hasta que puedas volver, has lo que tu bisabuelo te diga

Eran las únicas palabras de su padre, se lo había dicho con apresuramiento, y por primera ves havia visto en sus ojos sincera preocupación por el , al tomar el libro había viajado a otra parte, a un lugar tan frió, a un castillo blanco que se mimetizaba perfectamente entre el hielo, dos enormes tigres blancos habían salido a recibirlo como el no tenia varita se había preparado para el ataque esperando defender su vida, cuando la vos que provenía de la puerta había detenido a los animales

-Alto- y apareció un hombre era mucho mas grande en estatura que el mismo o su padre de casi de casi 1.95 cm Con su mismo pelo y ojos, la piel blanca, con ropas de cuero blanco, pero lo mas intrigante eran sus ojos en ello no había la frialdad de los Malfoy, sino algo que no podía precisar completamente

-Así que tu eres Draco... eres la imagen de tu abuelo cuando tenia tu edad, y por lo que veo también su mismo genio,... pero el prometió que jamás te conocería así es que porque estas aquí?

Para el había sido extraño que este hombre que le inspiraba respeto mas que decepción como Dumbledore o temor como su padre y abuelo le hablara de esa manera. Sus palabras no eran rudas, sino incluso amables,

-Pasa no te congeles

Volteando sin mirar atrás esperando que el lo siguiera si eso quería, lo condujo al interior de la mansión, en ella había cientos de criaturas, incluso de humanos magos aunque con aspecto diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, pero todos se inclinaban respetuosamente al verlo entrar, lo condujo a una sala redonda con un centro subterráneo donde había fuego, en el centro rodeado de asientos de madera cubierto por pieles de diferentes tipos, lo invito a sentarse

Y allí de la nada salió una elegante dama aunque en sus buenos tiempos había sido una de las bellezas mas conocidas (aun conservaba vestigios de su pasada hermosura) Draco se había quedado asombrado, aunque bestia con ropas elegantes de corte muy sencillo, saltando a la legua a una descendiste de una de las familias antiguas y aristocráticas mágicas, aunque no supiera quien era ella

El traje largo, el maquillaje sencillo, las pocas joyas de plata de formas florales, su rostro era hermosa a pesar de su edad pero el irradiaba bondad, el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, de cabellos rubios, de un color casi dorado y de ojos grises

-Adelaide, el es Draco es el hijo de Lucios.

Al escuchar aquello el rostro de la señora había parecido relucir de alegría, y se aproximo a el, se inclino y tomo sus manos sepultando su rostro en ella, Draco sintió las lagrimas de ella empapar sus manos

- Que dios sea agradecido por devolverme a mi sangre, que el y todas las bendiciones caigan sobre ti hijo Mío, larga vida al descendiente del oso de Rusia

Lo que estaban presentes se habían acercado y habían agachado la cabeza en señal de respeto

Luego de aquello, aunque en un principio le había parecido que era lo que se debía hacer con todos los Malfoy había aprendido de su bisabuelo, que aquello no se había forzado esas personas lo hacían, porque: muchos hombre de la familia Malfoy habían cuidado de ellos durante generaciones, luego uno de sus hijos había viajado al occidente, hasta las costas de Noruega y de Allí mucho mas lejos hasta Irlanda y Escocia aunque muchos habían sido buenos y otros malos, por haber estado alejados de la casa de los Malfoy ,siempre uno de ellos volvía a ella para ocupar el puesto de patriarca y con ello el nombre del oso de Rusia, aunque muchos de ellos habían tenido otros nombres, solo los mejores recibían aquel sobrenombre

También aprendió a apreciar lo que nunca había tenido, su madre era una Slytherin y Narcisa lo había criado como si no necesitara cariño o como si estuviera sobre el y allí tenia una mujer, su abuela, que lo amaba como a un hijo y que por primera ver lo cuidaba desde que comía, como estaba su ropa, si tenia frió o no en la noche, ella misma y no algunos de los elfos domésticos.

De igual forma, aprendió la verdad de un amor simple y sincero como el de sus abuelos, cuando llego le parecía empalagoso, pero luego lo había envidiado, no era para que el resto de la sociedad o de su misma gente lo supiera, se amaban ellos, lo sabían y era suficiente, el amor que ellos se profesaban era simple y discreto pero muy profundo y el había llegado a desearlo para si

Durante ese tiempo había conocido que el temor o el nombre no hace que los soldados te sigan, sino es al hombre al que siguen, el autocontrol de los Malfoy estaba destinado según su padre, para que todos supieran que eran poderoso, sin sentimientos; el de su abuelo era destinado a un ahorro de energías y además el verdadero autocontrol no significaba que no tuvieran sentimientos, sino que los tenían, pero elijan por el momento no tenerlos, para que alguien mas pudiera sentirlos abiertamente, además el hecho de conocerlos hacia que pudieran controlarlos; como el miedo, si se utiliza a tu favor podía ser un aliado, te mantiene alerta, listo para la defensa o el ataque, pero si no lo tienes, te ase descuidado, y si lo tienes sin control te convierte en un temerario,

Aunque su abuelo y abuela no le habían enseñado precisamente como en la escuela, cuando te indican las normas del mismo, sino que ellos lo practicaban y se lo mostraban y aunque muchos supusieran de Draco era solo un niño consentido, lo cierto es que su bisabuelo le dio la oportunidad de ser lo que quería ser, el le mostraba lo que el era, y esperaba que su bisnieto quesera ser un hombre correcto un verdadero Slytherin porque el hecho de ser astutos, de buscar el poder, enemigos de las normas. No significaba al mismo tiempo que tuvieran que ser asesinos o algo peor como Voldemort,

Y el había aprendió muy bien la lección

-Draco me decías?- dijo una ves mas Snape, al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos – que querías lo que tu bisabuelo tenia en Rusia

-Si y eso significa que no permaneceré casado con alguien como Pansy, que lo único que puede ofrecerme es su belleza y cuerpo, al menos por el momento, porque tarde o temprano envejecerá

-No me digas, que lo que quieres es amor

-¿En verdad crees que alguno de nosotros podría conseguir amor o llegar a sentirlo alguna ver?- le pregunto el rubio como para no contestar que si, lo que quería era amor, una compañera en su vida, que supiera de su pasado y que no por ello lo rechazara, sino mas bien aceptara que era un simple mortal, un hombre de carne y hueso, que como todos había tomado malas decisiones pero que esperaba evitar el gran daño de sus acciones,

Aunque de momento esas decisiones lo declaran a un enemigo de la sociedad por ser un mortifago

- En fin, aunque ya se que algo te pasa? y también se que no piensas contármelo

-Si esa forma de preguntar es que are con Pansy, no te preocupes porque no pienso matarla, pero de ninguna forma pienso continuar con ella, y ni lord Voldemort me obligara a ello,

-Por lo menos prométeme que sera en privado

-¿Por qué? ella lo hizo publico, y lo de ella lo será también, eso te lo prometo

Sin mas se alejo de el para tomar dos copas de vidrio y llenarlas con Wisky de malta se lo ofreció a su amigo

-¿Eso es lo único que quería hablar con migo?

Snape sabia que con aquella escueta pregunta había zanjado el asunto de Pansy, pero tampoco le había dicho que era lo que le molestaba y dijera lo que dijera el mortifago, por muy oculto que tuviera sus sentimientos su instinto de serpiente le decía que había gato encerrado, pero que por el momento no conseguiría ninguna información al respecto.

-No Draco, también venia a informarte, que el Señor tenebroso desea nuestra presencia en una reunión, en ella asistirá tu padre y tus tíos

- De que se trata

-No tengo la mas remote idea, pero presumo que es acerca de las células de resistencia que hay por todo el mundo, creo que quiere elegir a quien será el que dirigirá la forma de evitar que la resistencia se inmiscuya mas en nuestros asuntos,

- Muy bien,¿cuando será?

- Mañana a primera hora

- Perfecto, iré - viendo a su maestro y las ropas que llevaba, gastadas y sucias como si hubiera llegado directamente a su casa- Espero que quieras quedarte con migo esta noche, la sena se servia pronto, así iremos mañana juntos a la reunió con nuestro señor

De esa forma paso la noche, en la sena, con un Draco esquivo evitando que su maestro entrara en su mente o mejor dicho en su corazón, no era necesario que el supiera que un sentimiento del cual se avergonzaba existia en el,

Pero por algo Snape era espía y de los buenos, sabia que algo ocultaba, pero no era nada relacionado con el trabajo sino mas bien consigo mismo, luego de tantos años había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que Draco decidiera cuando y como decírselo, si es que quería porque si lo presionaba no sabría nada jamás

Durante la comida donde hablaron de temas intrascendentes, en los que Severus conversaba y era completamente consiente que el rubio contestaba casi sin saber las preguntas, correctamente, cortante pero ese maestro reconocía que una parte de su mente estaba con el en la habitación y otra en otro lugar muy lejano de ella, no quería creer que estaba con ella

Cuando al fin se despidieron para dirigirse a sus propios recamaras aunque Su maestro había querido seguido para ver si se dirigía directamente a la suya, pero se detuvo esa actitud era infantil y reconocía de el, su mejor estudiante no caería en un error de novatos, así es que asumió que si, Draco se iría a dormir tranquilamente a su recamara

Una ves que Draco entro en su recamara, su único instinto era ir donde Hermione, saber donde estaba, camino hasta el espejo de tamaño grande como para ver a un hombre en toda su estatura, circundado de madera elaborada en artísticas imágenes estiro una mano para tocar la imagen se disolvió u pareció convertirse a su toque como el que esperaríamos al tocar el agua lisa, dijo un único nombre "Hermione" y se adentro en la imagen como si esta fuera un velo de agua, se vio en ese instante dentro de la habitación de ella

Para Hermione había sido el día mas aburrido de su estancia, luego que el la dejara y supiera que el la había encerrado cuando tuvo hambre, una de las mesas que tenia una bandeja de plata se lleno de comida deliciosa, pero sola, estaba totalmente sola, cuando quiso libros, para pasar las horas la misma mesa le proveyó de lo que necesitaba pero las horas habían pasado sin que aquel demonio rubio viniera a perturbar su paz, luego de algunas horas había decidido al fin dormir y fue así como la encontró el, recostada, Dormía profundamente con el cuño de los justos, sin que nada ni nadie perturbara sus sueños

Draco se paro entre las sombras solo para observarla, dormir como el deseaba desde hace mucho, desde los 16 años que padecía de un insomnio constante, siempre asechado de pesadillas, en las que se repetía el mismo sueño el mataba a Dumbledore y luego de cuerpo salía una gran serpiente que lo devoraba por completo, cuando finalmente se despertaba entre sudores, lo que indicaba que por aquella noche no dormiría mas,

Por eso la miraba ella dormía tranquila y confiada, totalmente segura de su seguridad, y el la envidiaba por ello, aunque en ese infante una pequeña parte de su autocontrol lo abandono para ser sometido por el deseo, sin percatarse de lo que hacia se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello esparcido por la almohada, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió entre sus dedos como un abanico.

Pensó en como había odiado su cabello en la escuela era tan alborotado que parecía que no tenia dominio, y ahora que lo veía en sus manos, apreciaba la sedosidad de ellos sobre su piel, e incluso como ellos lo acariciaban y lo llenaban de calor, ella izo un movimiento y el silenciosamente casi con dolor los dejo caer para volver a la sombra y de allí hacia el espejo en la pared para regresar a su habitación a su cama, a sus pesadillas y porque no tal vez a sus sueños.


	3. No todas las serpientes son venenosas

**3.- NO TODAS LAS SERPIENTES SON VENENOSAS**

-No esperaba que vinieras- dijo una vos cascada, casi entre silbidos, y completamente desagradable, salió de entre muchos mortifagos, al ver descender del carruaje a Snape acompañado del joven Malfoy

Aunque ambos habían levantado la vista para reconocer a quien hablaba, y al reconocerlo inclinarse en señal de respirito

-Siempre me he preguntado porque tu padre te aleja, es obvio que eras un cobarde cuando niño , me pregunto si lo seguirás siendo de adulto

Aquel era un insulto, destinado a molestar a Draco pero ya estaba acostumbrado que Lord Voldemort se lo dijera, desde su regreso ,se lo hacia notar, no solo a el sino también a su padre cada ves que lo veía, pero luego de algunas misiones, muchos estaban mas que desacuerdo que el Joven Malfoy no era cobarde ni mucho menos, mataba con una habilidad sorprendente hasta casi estar cerca de su victima, sin el mas mínimo remordimiento, (o al menos eso creían)

Cuestión aparte que su habilidad como diplomático y negociador era solo igualada por su padre, junto al dominio de la información (muchos incluso creían que su red de información era mas grande y eficiente que la del mismo señor oscuro) lo había convertido en un adversario temible.

-Si no deseáis que os sirva mi señor, puedo acabar con mi vida si así lo queréis

-Aun eres necesario Joven Malfoy, si no fuera así estarías muertos, además que no creo en tu lealtad y adhesión a la causa-

-Mi señor sigo la los sangres sucias, pero no podéis pedirme que los odie por serlo, es como si me pidieras que odiara aun perro por tener rabia, el no puede evitar tenerla, por eso mejor acabar con su miserable vida, al igual que la de ellos

-Hablas como tu padre, pero aun me sirves...quiero que estés presente en la reunión

Esto era muy extraño, Draco aun a pesar de su poder y posición que se había ganado entre los mortifagos a pulso, nunca había estado en una reunión del grupo de elite, estaba aun a las ordenes de su padre, y el entrar allí significaba un aumento de rango, pero ¿Porque?

Voldemort no había querido reconocer la utilidad de Draco desde un comienzo, pero no era siego, ni mucho menos estúpido (no lo subestimemos por ser malo) y luego de todas los informes y chismes de la sociedad mortifaga era bien sabido que el se había ganado una posición por si mismo y que no tenia otra mas alta simplemente porque el, lord Voldemort no había querido dárselo, no lo deseaba, pero el poder de los Malfoys aumentaba día a Día, por eso su plan de poner al padre contra el hijo, a Lucios contra Draco, dividir así su fuerza y ganar al mismo tiempo con ella, porque de una otra forma ambos continuarían sirviéndole, y le divertía ver luchar a sus "amigos " como el los llamaba entre ellos.

Luego de lo que pareció horas de interminable protocolo a la gloria de Lord Voldemort recién se inicio la reunión

- Os he convocado a esta reunión para conocer cuales es la situación de nuestro ejercito

-Esta es muy buena señor. Al fin hemos tomado Inglaterra aunque solo la sociedad mágica porque la muggle aun no lo sabe, esperamos a que vuestra señoría decida atacar a los muggles – dijo Uno de los generales Vampiros

- También señor los países como Escocia e Irlanda se han sometido a nosotros, pero solo a condición que no nos inmiscuyamos en sus asuntos

-Entonces que clase de poder tenemos?- pregunto Bellatrix Lestrange

- Completo, ellos aran lo que les pidamos, pero no quieren que modifiquemos sus leyes y forma de gobierno es un gobierno de coalición.

De esa forma todos fueron dando las buenas noticias a Lord Voldemort

-Y tu Lucios, no tienes algo que agregar acerca de tu encomienda

- Esta por buen camino señor, los lideres de las criaturas mágicas como los hechiceros del bosque de Forimgim están si no de nuestro lado al menos son neutrales, y no le piden a su gente que tomen el mismo partido sino el que ellos quieran, por eso muchas de ellas se nos han unido, lo mis o ocurre con los gigantes, al parecer cuando Dumbledore aun intentaba convencerlos para atraerlos algunos lo escucharon y estos permanecen neutrales, la cantidad de oro recaudado de los detenidos es numerosa, se ha convertido en lingotes y esta guardada en lugar seguro y también en gringots en Suiza, pero señor no todo es color de rosa como quien haceros creer, hay células de resistencia, son muchas yen todas partes, están siendo una molestia, ...

Estas palabras disgustaban a Tom Radley, no había previsto que la muerte de Dumbledore resultara en la aparición de muchas células de resistencia, en lugar de una sola y bien conocida como la de la orden de Fénix,

Así sin escuchar aun el informe de Lucios Malfoy le corto la palabra

- Que es lo que tu sabes – dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Draco, como si quisiera que el no supiera nada por haber ingresado a una reunión en frió como se dice vulgarmente, pero...

- Exciten mas de doscientas sociedades clandestinas en todos las regiones ocupadas, las mas importantes son la orden de Fénix, esta muy vejada y no es lo que una ves conocimos, pero aun así a las otras organizaciones el saber que en algún, momento alguno de ellos este a su lado los hace combatir con mayor fuerza y energía, otra es la orden de la luna, esta es de pocos integrantes pero en su gran mayoría son criaturas mágicas, desertores de todo tipo, hombres lobo, vampiros, momias, valquidias, o lo que encuentren al paso, la resistencia francesa es una de las mas aguerridas, son principalmente magos, y como solo una parte de Francia esta bajo neutro dominio, la otra se recite contadas sus fuerzas, el ejercito no ha podido ir mas allá de Paris, no podemos pasar el rió para llegar a Reims y de allí para abajo su resistencia no lo permite, La que ellos llaman el azote de dios o su mano izquierda esta en nuestra retaguardia viene de Escandinava, Noruega y Suecia y El Norte de Rusia, es un grupo fuerte aunque creemos con diferencias porque son de deferentes países y culturas, pero aun así cuando se trata de luchar son un grupo unido y finalmente el grupo que llaman Esperanza, son sangres sucias o familiares de ellos en algunos casos muggles que han escapado, si bien no son muy fuertes, son temerarios están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de matar magos y animales mágicos, las otras aunque no son muy importantes por su poca participación y su fuerza, combinadas pueden hacer mucho daño, es especial si se unen para atacarnos peor eso no ha pasado aun

Todos los asistentes estaban mas que asombrados, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabían a que se enfrentaban o sus nombres, se limitaban a aceptar las perdidas como ellos lo llamaban no podían simplemente combatir contra ellos, mas que con fuerza bruta, pero aun así, cuando uno moría parecía que aparecieran muchos mas,

-Sabes mucho al respecto- dijo finalmente Lord Voldemort

-He tratado de mantenerme informado señor, claro extraoficialmente,

- Pues lo aras oficialmente ahora, y que hay de Potter

- Es parte de la orden del Fénix, poro no se lo ve mucho, parece que trata de resolver otros asuntos, no participa en los grupos de choque de la Orden, Pero eventualmente se lo ve, como para saber que esta vivo

-- Y como esta nuestra invitada

Ante ello Draco tenso los músculos de sus dedos, pero su forma de contestar era como en las otras totalmente impersonal como si estuviera dando una noticia.

- Se han intentado poner en contacto con ella en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás lo han logrado, presumo que ponto pedirán que les permita verla, o ponerse en contacto con ella, no ha intentado escapar, por el momento, pero no me fió de ella, parece que ya estuvo prisionera antes y escapo,

- Quiero que le saques información que nos conduzca a Potter

- Ya lo he hecho señor, pero aparentemente no sabe nada, luego de la escuela y de una fallida boda, simplemente se desligo de ellos, se fue con su familia lejana pero mágica, y ellos la entregaron con nosotros, y es como prisionera como ha estado durante los últimos 5 años o más

- Pero sabe como piensan ellos, a donde irían esa información es la que necesito

-Muy bien señor así se hará.

- Además quiero que hagas algo mas, que descubras a los infiltrados dentro de la orden mortifaga y los mates.-

Ante aquello Lord Voldemort lo miro fijamente, sabia que ya en una ocasión anterior el no había podido matar a su encargo, se preguntaba sí ahora lo aria por ordenes directas.

- Le prometo traer y poner ante su presencia al traidor – dijo solemnemente Draco mirando a los fríos ojos de Lord Voldemort.

- Iras a Irlanda puedes llevarte a los hombre que consideres necesarios, necesito que estés allí, para controlar los gobiernos de coalición, esta claro, tu inmediato superior será Lucios y otro a quien yo considere conveniente.

Draco solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento

Aunque la reunión continuo por horas con el mismo argumento y curso, Lord Vodemort se daba cuenta que todos sus allegados le indicaban y decían lo que el quería oír, los únicos que se atrevían a informarle de lo que iba mal eran los Malfoy, lo que para el quería decir que eran completamente leales a la orden mortifaga, y a el mismo, no tenían temor de nada, solo de el, los necesitaba, aun recordaba lo ocurrió hace casi una década cuando Lucios había recibido una tortura al puro estilo mágico, a base de Crucios, solo por sugerir que era mejor no matar a Dumbledore, para perder de esa manera a la profecía que estaba seguro que el conocía, y Harry no; y que eso traería mas problemas, porque de todas maneras la orden del Fénix seguiría con integrantes vivos y ellos no se someterían así como así, Aunque había tenido uno de sus ataque de ira comunes, el tiempo no había podido negar la verdad de lo dicho por Malfoy, cada uno de los integrantes de la orden lo seguían combatiendo, y muchos de ellos habían formado alianzas y sido la base para la formación de otros grupos.

Si definitivamente no podía perder a los Malfoys, pero tampoco podía confiar en ellos, Lo único que mantenía a Lucios con el era el secreto de Narcisa, ya Draco su odio por los sangres sucias, y cualquiera podía en cualquier momento cambiar de opinión.

Debía mantenerlos juntos y en lucha constan entre ellos.

En aquella barrio bajo del Londres muggle, había era una simple guardilla polvorienta, llana de todo tipo de cachivaches y objetos rotos con una cama en uno de los extremos con una concha que en algún momento debió ser de color rojo y que se veía decolorada y rota por donde los restos de plumas salían por sus orificios, tan cerca del techo que se escuchaba a los gatos maullar o correr detrás de pequeños y rápidos pies

Se encontraba un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza de color negro con una capa de característica muggle con capucha que le daba un aspecto de la muerte a quien solo le faltaba su guadaña, parecía espera aunque había llegado hace mucho tiempo, no podía marcharse hasta que el reloj marcara las 3 de la mañana, pues era sabido que si para esa hora el desconocido que esperaba no se hacia presente no lo aria ya nunca mas, además que acordar aquella entrevista había tomado meces y meces para poder hacerla, por peligroso que fuera debía esperar hasta la hora acordada

Cuando finalmente el hombre se paro y saco su varita como si de un arma se tratara sabia que no estaba solo, aunque no hubiera escuchado el movimiento de las escaleras o la puerta al moverse

- Habla quien eres-

- Quien baila junto al fuego – dijo una vos masculina, que parecía venir de ultratumba

- Una princesa india baila junto al fuego- respondió otra igual de lúgubre

De una de las esquinas se aproximo una forma humana a la luz de la luna que se proyectaba en una de las ventanas, aparentemente guardaba la varita dentro de su atuendo que a diferencia del tamaño y características también era negro

-¿ Quien eres?- dijo la voz

- Me llaman el señor de los lobos, ¿y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Desdichado

-Curioso Nombre

-Si a eso vamos, de quien es mas raro- respondió como si estuviera listo para una lucha verbal

El otro sin mas se acerco hasta quedar como a tres metros de su compañero, levanto ligeramente la manga de su camisa derecha y le mostró una marca, la que lo identificaba como un mortifago, el otro haciendo lo mismo descubrió también su brazo mostrando la misma marca

- De modo que somos mortifagos- dijo el primer hombre

-Si así parece, pero somos lo suficientemente astutos como para no seguir a un loco

-En eso tienes razón, ¿porque lo traicionas?

-Y tu ¿por qué lo traicionas?

- No estamos aquí para conocer esos motivos, sino para hacer un trato para quienes servimos.

-También es cierto, pero tu al igual que yo nos jugamos el cuello, y quiero saber que es lo que aria que un mortifago renuncie a todas sus ideas para tratar de salvar a un sangre sucia.

-Cual es tu razón entonces?

El otro pareció pensarlo por algunos instantes, pero al fin decidió, aquello era una muestra de confianza entre desconocidos, entre dos suicidas

-Una mujer y un muchacho, esa es mi razón,¿cual es la tuya?

-¿Tu familia?

-Tal vez, y ¿cual es la tuya?

-Por el momento, salvar mi espíritu ya que no puedo salvar mi cuerpo,

-Remordimientos

-Si, mate a un inocente que me salvo la vida,

-Bien, como veo somos un par de traidores, mortifagos complotando contra el señor tenebroso, no se quien eres, ni tampoco tu lo sabes, eso nos da cierta seguridad en nuestro mundo, empecemos pues

Sin mas tomo asiento en una decrepita silla, al lado de una casi destartalada mesa, el otro aceptando la invitación se aproximo y se centro

- Tenemos mucho que discutir, el líder de la orden del Fénix, me pidió saber cual es su posición, es decir la del brazo izquierdo de la resistencia,

-¿Porque no hablaron entre ellos? Seria mucho mas fácil a que nosotros comentáramos estas cosas sin conocernos, por no decir de exponernos a que nos descubran, podríamos para ser aliados pero no para discutir la guerra

- Estamos muy lejos, aunque no lo parezca, no sabemos nada de casi todos los grupos de resistencia, pero esperamos que con la mayoría de ellos tengamos un bien común

-¿El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo? ¿Esa es la política de la orden del fénix?

-Por el momento si, no tenemos otra opción

-Pues me parece un asunto difícil, muchos de los grupos no están en total acuerdo con, ello, que es salvar a los sangres sucias, y muggles, mas bien es la política de sobre vivencia de sus grupos tribales,

- Pero eso es entre los que no son tan fuertes, los mas aguerridos si tienen esa posición, la orden de la luna esta dirigida por un antiguo miembro de la orden del fénix, en el sur los gigantes están listos para atacar. Aunque hay un grupo del que aun no conocemos. Que se niega a la lucha con los magos

- O a favor de ellos

-Pero están muy lejos para que nosotros los contactemos, en los Balcanes, no sabemos si nos apoyarían o no, en este momento o cuando llegue la batalla final, es posible que dejen su posición neutral

-Si, es posible, pero habría que hablar con ellos, además están en territorio mortifago

- Pero ni siquiera los moritifagos o las criaturas mágicas los molestan

-Aun así están encerrados, se puede intentar, aunque no valdría la pena tenerlos de momento como aliados, están completamente encerrados y sin posibilidad de atacar porque literalmente serian masacrados, pero si aceptan serian grandes aliados

-Eso significa que ustedes lo han intentado

-Por supuesto, pero por ahora están en una situación precaria, la falta de alimentos los esta casi colocándolos a favor de lord Voldemort, podemos contactarlos, para llevarles alimentos y medicinas eso los mantendría como neutrales, a la larga como aliados

-¿No tienen miedo a los magos? ¿Porque son rechazados por los gigantes?

-Muchos de ellos tienen familias humanas, otros son mestizos, de hecho son los descalzados de la sociedad gigante, pero en los últimos años con la guerra y luchas fratricidas entre los demás gigantes, estos no solo son pocos sino también trabajan casi solos o en grupos pequeños, a gran diferencia de este grupo que por su característica humana viven bien entre ellos, digo no se matan, lo cual les da ventaja ante uno o dos gigantes porque ellos atacan en grupos, pero como dije anteriormente la comida es en este momento su punto débil.

-Se lo informare al comandante de la orden del Fénix

-Perfecto, ahora que es lo que pasa con lo de Harry Potter, ¿porque no ataca de una ves al que no debe ser nombrado?

-Esta aquí, en territorio mortifago como para poder ser alcanzado

-Eso es obvio, pero nosotros no vemos que este haciendo algo en contra de el, de hecho parece que pasea por el parque

- NO es así, Esta buscando como destruir a Lord Voldemort

-Escucha se que me estas ocultando algo, y en este momento es ridículo que lo hagas, la idea es una alianza, no que sigamos desconfiando, y en este momento mientras mas sepamos lo que ocurre, será mas fácil para todos el destruir al señor tenebroso

El otro medito las palabras del desconocido, era un gran riesgo dar a conocer toda la verdad pero en algo tenia razón el estaba en el otro lado u podía descubrir o intentar descubrir algo mas

- Muy bien esta buscando los horcruxes

El otro pareció meditar un momento luego de esta sorpresiva frase

- Yo tenia entendido que los magos tenebrosos a lo máximo han hecho un horcrux, no varios como lo sugieres

- Al parecer El señor tenebroso si hizo mas de ellos, 7 al parecer, 6 descontando el pedazo de alma que el señor tenebroso lleva

-Y seria mucho mas estratégico y lógico destruir primero los que están separados de el que el que tienen el , muy sensato

-Eso es lo mismo que pensamos, cuando aun vivía Dumbledore, este destruyo dos, uno al parecer fue destruido por un mortifago durante los primeros años antes de la segunda venida del señor tenebroso, así es que aun quedan tres

-Desacuerdo y que se sabe de estos tres,

-Pues... uno es un vaso de Hummpleffud, el otro es la serpiente Naguini que siempre esta junto a lord Voldemort y del tercero no sabemos nada, pero es posible que sea algo de Ravenclow o de Griffyndor, mas del primero que del segundo

- Por lo que dices debo asumir que el señor tenebroso busco algo de los fundadores de Howgards para guardar pedazos de su alma y hay uno del que no sabemos nada

-Si

-Muy bien nos encargaremos de el, al menos de descubrir que es y donde

esta si es posible lo destruiremos

-¿Eso quiere decir que están con nosotros?

-NI con ustedes ni a favor de ustedes, pero creo que tenemos un ideal común, vivir y dejar vivir y si –mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojs- acabamos de formar una alianza

-Eso será bien recibido en la orden del Fénix

-Hay algo mas, quienes están ayudando a descubrir la localización de los horcruxes a Potter

- Pues están la Familia Wesley y minerva MacGonagal

- Los conozco, pero según mis informes, Potter cuando se metía en alguna aprieto desde que empezó a luchar con la sombra del señor tenebroso siempre tuvo ayuda de amigos del colegio, ¿estos no lo ayudan ahora?, al parecer se salvo por los pelos gracias a este apoyo

- Lo han investigado

-Pos supuesto, presumo que no esperaba que hiciéramos lo contrario?

-¿Porque?

- Tu también nos investigarías si supieras quienes somos ¿o no?

El otro rió, claro que los hubiera investigado, de hecho lo habían hecho y lo único que sacaron en conclusión es que el nombre del señor de los lobos se remontaba al tiempo de los vikingos en Dinamarca. Era el sobrenombre de uno de los reyes de allá, Olaf de Noruega, y este fue pasando a sus familiares este nombre, luego de ello el nombre se continuo para proteger a lideres a lo largo de la historia Escandinava, Noruega, Irlandesa y Escocesa, pero al parecer no provenía solo de allí sino de otro lugar ya que muchos de ellos eran de origen extranjero, sus nombres no se conocían, cada uno tenia un sobrenombre y eso les daba seguridad de aunque uno fuera hallado no delataría a los otros, cuestión aparte tenían una extraña habilidad del conocimiento de la información, aunque nunca se conocían las redes de inteligencia, estas eran absolutamente irrastreables.

-Claro, en fin del que se conoció como el trío dorado, solo quedan dos de ellos, durante algún tiempo incluso entre ellos hubo diferencias, pero aquello duro muy poco ,principalmente porque dos de ellos debían casarse, no lo hicieron así, no se conoce el motivo, pero la muchacha murió, se suicido, luego de algún tiempo el novio se caso con una de las hermanas de su cuñada una Veela, se entendió que debía continuar con su vida, que Wesley no podía llorar a su amada muerta toda la vida

-¿Y están seguros de que ella esta muerta?

- Lo estuvimos hasta hace algunos meces, luego la encontramos aquí como prisionera de los Mortifagos

- ¿Y ellos lo saben? ¿Supongo que intentaran rescatarla?

- Solo lo sabemos hasta este momento el líder de la orden de Fénix, yo y tu y supongo dentro de poco todo el brazo izquierdo, pero les agradeceríamos que no se los dijeran a ellos de ser posible. Creemos que ella es una traidora, al igual que Percy Wesley, y eso destrozaría mas a esos muchachos que estoy seguro que intentarían rescatarla a toda costa,

- Pero si no es por nosotros ,tal vez por otras fuentes puedan saber de ella

- Nuestro líder se comprometió con evitarlo a toda costa¡

- Y que hay si ella no es una traidora sino una prisionera?

- Entonces porque no escapo antes, se la tienen por una mujer muy astuta e inteligente, hubiera podido escapar si lo hubiera deseado

-¿Pero hasta donde hubiera llegado?, además ella puede tener conocimiento de Potter y Wesley y de los horcruxes

- Ella no sabe nada, hace años que no se ven y si supiera algo a esta altura los mortifagos lo habrían descubierto son casi 6 años no?

- NO lo se...por el momento, me parece que todo esto es especulación, veremos que me dicen mis contactos,

Sin mas se levanto para retirarse

-¿Cuando será nuestra siguiente reunión?

-¿Tienes un espejo en tu casa?

- Si

- Siempre ten uno a mano, cuando quiera reunirme con tigo o tu con migo solo díselo al espejo la hora y cuando, incluso si de alguna manera cortaremos la cita

-Un espejo ¿sin magia? ¿o mágico?

- Como quieras, no tiene importancia, solo tenlo siempre contigo, si quieres comunicarte dile al espejo el se encargara de que yo lo sepa, se volverá frió cuando tenga algo que decir

-¿Que clase de magia es esa?- definitivamente era muy extraña nunca había oído de ella

-La magia del señor de los Lobos,

- Que clase de serpientes somos que no picamos –dijo el otro casi entre risas, como si le pareciera extraño estos últimos minutos, dos mortifagos, dos posiblemente Slytherins si se los hubiera clasificado así, talvez incluso sangres limpias complotando para destruir a Tom Radley

- Por supuesto, no todas las serpientes son venenosas, sabias que incluso algunas pueden curar, es por eso que entre la cultura muggle la imagen de un curador es una serpiente

Sin mas se encamino hacia las sombras y entre ellas su figura desapareció cuando el otro quiso darse cuenta el ya no estaba allí, sin mas simplemente bajo las gradas hasta colocarse en un lugar donde pudiera desaparecer y desaprecio

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo un hombre y una mujer se reunían una ves mas

-Ase mucho que no bajabas aquí esposo- dijo de manera risueña

Estaban en una caverna y en el fondo de ella había algo así como una pequeña fosa de agua, y dentro de ella se veían peses de colores de gran tamaño moviéndose en el agua

-Necesitaba ver viejos recuerdos, del pasado, del principio de nuestra familia ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Por supuesto que si, pero porque ahora estos recuerdo?

-Porque al fin en esta fecha luego de casi un milenio de ser previsto, me parece que aquella antigua profecía se esta cumpliendo

Sin importarles empapar sus ropas juntos tomados de la mano se adentraron dentro es estanque, durante lo que pareció un minuto no pudieron ver nada solo el negro de la oscuridad, pero muy pronto la luz como al final del un túnel las voces y el lugar

Año 900

Costa de Irlanda

Tierra de los Scotia

El alto muchacho estaba crispado, con el corazón agitado por la indignación, tenia el pelo de un rubio dorado y era ya mas fuerte de lo que correspondía a su edad, el viento soplaba con violencia pero. el soportaba sus embates como si le transmitieran vigor

Su madre había repodado su conducta y le había causado de comportarse como un vikingo ¡pero el era un vikingo!

-Mira el mar, hijo- dijo su padre, el rey apoyo las manos en sus hombros. Mira como rompen las crestas de la olas, imagina que son nuestros barcos, ¡una gran flota de barcos ligeros, resistentes, barcos que surcan las aguas capaces de hacer frente a cualquier tormenta! Mira sus mascarones de proa, hijo, cabezas de dragón con los dientes al descubierto, las fauces abiertas como si rugiesen mira como están tallados con que arte están construidos, nadie puede negarlo somos los amos del mar

-Vikingos padres- dijo , el sonriendo- somos vikingos y nuestros barcos aun navegan desde aquí.

-Son los mejores barcos, como hemos demostrado en casi todo el mundo, es un mundo en el que sufrimos ataques en el que a menudo pactamos alianzas, por eso necesitamos barcos resistentes-comento el rey pensativo- si en efecto somos vikingos, Noruegos, por un lado e Irlandeses por otro, a veces no es prudente recordárselo a tu madre hijo

El muchacho sonrió, su madres era una princesa Irlandesa de los pies a la cabeza una veela, les había enseñado las grandes leyes de la hospitalidad de su país, también las leyes de Brehon, el conjunto de normas por las que se regia irlanda, y que eran la base de la civilización de los pueblos, había velado por que aprendieran arte e historia, lenguas y religión , sin embargo el muchacho no sabia a ciencia cierta si a su madre le importaba realmente si su padre fuera vikingo y mago, en todo caso su padre era un gran hombre, quizás hubiera sido un invasor en el. Pasado, pero se había quedado a luchar por la tierra que había invadido y por su gente.

El muchacho estaba allí porque su madre lo había enviado a ver a su padre

Se había metido en líos por culpa de Leith que le había quitado su espada recién tallada, la hermosa espada que su abuelo había diseñado para el.

Leith siempre lo tenia todo, o eso le parecía a el, y es que Leith era el primogénito, el heredero de su padre, reinaría en aquellas tierras tan fértiles y verdes, tan hermosas en aquellas tierras que tanto amaban, lo sabia, lo comprendía, incluso quería a su hermano, Leith había sido educado para ser rey, era mas mayor y sabio que el, circunspecto y como su madre muy reflexivo y con gran sentido de la justicia

Pero había intentado quietarla la espada

Peor aun , la pelea había comenzado en la capilla durante la misa, su madre le había cogido de la mano y le había sacado de la iglesia, posando en el sus ojos grises con profunda ira

-Leith me ha quitado la espada- había protestado con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada encendida, tendría que haberse excusado, por supuesto, adoraba a su madre y lamentaba decepcionarla

Pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparse

-La tierra es suya, Dubhlain es suya- había dicho el enérgicamente, alzando la pequeña espada de madera que llevaba en la mano- defenderé hasta la muerte su derecho a reinar en ella contra todos los invasores. Pero esta espada madres ¡es mía¡

Que pasión y que seguridad hay en sus palabras pensó la reina, ¡su hijo era tan orgullosos, tan decidido!

Se le había encogido el corazón, porque se había dado cuenta de repente, a pesar de su juventud de su hijo , que seria como su padre, amaría a sus hermanos y hermanas y honraría la tierra en la que había nacido

Pero necesitaría mas, ansiaría mas , lucharía por mas.

La reina había visto en el , sin cierta desazón una versión en miniatura del gran lobo de noruega, otros de sus hijos se parecían a el, pero quizá ninguno tanto como aquel, tenia el pelo de oro puro, las cejas muy arqueadas, y los rasgos de un hombrecito, con unas facciones finas y duras.

Sus ojos recordaban el frió azul nórdico del pueblo de su padre, un azul luminoso, directo, penetrante, era solo un niño ¡pero era tan difícil apartar los ojos de su mirada! Tenia los ademanes de su padre, era alto casi tanto como ella y sus hombros prometían unas espaldas anchas.

Y su voluntad….Su voluntad era de hierro

-No soy el primogénito , madre-había explicado con impaciencia blandiendo la espada de madera que con tanta determinación había recuperado- pero no dejare que me quiten todo¡

-Eres hijo de un rey conocido en todo el mundo civilizado- había replicado ella- y…

-Y dejare mi impronta en ese mundo---había irrumpido el en un tono desafiante

-Tu comportamiento de hoy es imperdonable- había dicho ella alzando los brazos con furia- ¡te estas portando como un vikingo!

-Mi padre es un vikingo, madre

Ella había respirado profundamente para intentar dominarse. Había sobrevivido una vez a ese temperamento ¿tenia que volver a luchar contra el?

-Un vikingo muy irlandés, hijo, domesticado por la tierra. Por….

-¿Por ti?-Había sugerido el con picardía

Ella sorprendida había abierto desmesuradamente sus ojos grises y se había echado a reír

-No, no lo creo, y no se te ocurra decir semejante cosa a tu padre, es un vikingo pero un vikingo civilizado que lee, piensa y reflexiona, un hombre justo , capas de aprenderlo todo sobre un pueblo

-Vikingo pese a todo

-¡Muy bien mi joven lobo! Tu padre vikingo se ha ido al acantilado, así que ve a contarle tus penas.

Irguiéndose cuan alto era y lleno de furia otra vez, había echado a andar

-¡Hijo! – había llamado su madre y cuando el se volvió hacia ella, le susurro- te quiero mucho

Estas palabras disiparon parte de su furia tras sofreír a su madre, había reanudado la marcha, y cuando trapazo las murallas que rodeaban su hogar había corrido a través de los verdes campos hacia el acantilado donde estaba su padres

Allí lo encontró era el guerreo por anatomía, estaba erguido, mirando al mar, con un pie apoyado en una roca

-¿Lo echas de menos padre?

- No hijo, porque he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo- respondió el mirándole, suspiro- a los vikingos nos acusas de muchos males, con razón en muchos casos , pero yo nunca vine a saquear estas tierras, hijo vine a conquistarlas, si pero siempre para construir algo en ellas, convertí esta tierra en una tierra fuerte y ella me dio…

-¿Qué padre?

- Me dio belleza y paz, un hogar y me dio a tu madre

El muchacho sonrió, estaba junto a su padre, con un pie enfundado en una bota de napa, apoyado en una roca, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los azules ojos mirando el mar, sentía su llamada como sentía la llamada de la leyenda de los dioses de su padre, los grandes guerreros que celebraban banquetes en el Valhalla, el furiosos odin que cabalgaba por los cielos en su caballo de ocho patas.

-- Navegar puede ser bueno- murmuro su padre- bueno para explorar, bueno para vivir como un vikingo, para empuñar tu espada en defensa de otros, guisa, para encontrar el lugar que te corresponde.

Sus miradas se cruzaron

-Yo navegare por estos mares- exclamo el muchacho con pasión, al tiempo que echaba la rubia melena hacia atrás y alzaba la espada de madera hacia el cielo, hacia la morada de los dioses de su padre, Odin y Thor, hacia la tormenta, los rayos y los truenos, su capa se agito al viento detrás de el, cerro los ojos y sintió el aire marino- navegare por estos mares- repitió mas suavemente – y encantare mi lugar ene. Mundo, y reinare ene., seré la ley y llover la paz, no puedo ser el rey de Dubhlain como mi padres pero seré su hijo , me llamaran el señor de los lobos padre, como el gran lobo de noruega, luchare por el bien

-¿y por lo tuyo?-pregunto el rey divertido aunque sabia que así seria

- ¡y por lo que es mío, siempre! Luchar es la forma de conquistar una tierra ¿no es así padre?

-Bueno hijo es una de las formas de conquistar una tierra- sonrió- también te puedes casar para conseguirla, casarse o luchar por ella reflexiono

-Y a veces hijo- dijo el rey con una sonriso- vienen a ser exactamente lo mismo

El muchacho volvió a mirar el mar

-Viviré como un vikingo, y encontrare el lugar que me corresponde, cueste lo que cueste, luchando contra mis enemigos o contra mi esposa

Resello un relámpago en el cielo , el rey alzo la mirada

Mergwin lo había llamado un presagio pensó el rey noruego de Dubhlain tuvo una sensación extraña no de desazón sino como un aviso supo sin necesidad de volverse que Mergwin estaba su espalda, mirando sucesivamente al muchacho y al cielo , suspiro

-Y bien oráculo ¿Qué vas a decirme?

Megwin con sus largas canas y su blanca barba flotando al viento miro ofendido al rey

- No soy un oráculo, soy un mago al igual que tu Octavius de Noruega

-Dices bien, pero también es sabido druida que eres un maestro de las runas- replico el rey con voz cansina

El muchacho miro al anciano y le dirigió una breve sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar el mar con intensidad

-¿te burlas de mi después de tantos años, señor de Dubhlain?- pregunto Mergwin

-Habla pues- sonrió el rey-Una ves me dijiste que Leith tendría una larga y agradable vida y que reinaría con sabiduría, prometiste que Eric nacería en un día de tormenta

¿Qué tiene que decirme de Valerius?

- Pues no lo se, señor de los vikingos ¿Qué quieres que haga?¿que sacrifique un cordero y rece a los antiguos dioses?¡si soy como tu hijo medio irlandés, medio noruego, mitad romano mitad druida y un mestizo! Sin embargo al mirarlo hoy solo veo al noruego, cierra los ojos gran rey ¡imagina como será tu hijo cuando sea hombre!

Octavius no esta seguro de haber cerrado realmente los ojo, pero por un momento creyó ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre, majestuosamente alto y rubio, con una musculatura firme y un cuerpo vigoroso, un guerreo capas de desafiar a cualquier enemigo de dioses u hombres.

-Si mi señor este hijo viajara como tu- auguro Mergwin con voz suave- será poderoso, fuerte y sagas, navegar

- ¿A dónde ira?- pregunto el rey

Mergwinn vacilo y dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Sus viajes lo llevaran al sur, a través del canal, y reivindicara enseguida lo que busca

-¿y después?

- El tiempo cambiara su nombre, su tierra, será feliz, pero vienen aciagos días La línea de sangre de tu hijo Leith se perderá y la de el tomara su lugar, con distinto corazón ellos se convertirán en moustros, uno de su sangre vendrá del otro lado porque esta tierra lo llamara …… Después tendrá lugar una lucha para conservarlo y … conservarla, no le resultara fácil, vendan huestes y al final habrá de librarse una batalla como nunca se ha visto otra

-¿Conservarla? Mergwin ¿Quién es ella? ¿el fin de mi familia?¡eso es lo que perdices!

El druida se encogió de hombros, miro al muchacho que se erguía frente a el, alto firme, orgulloso, con los ojos azules adestrados para escudriñar el mas

Suspiro le brillaban los ojos cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del soberano de Duhlain

- No debo sacrificar un cordero a la manera de los antiguos druidas, ¿no es así señor? No eso no estaría bien- Asió una bolsa que colgaba del cinto de su túnica y la agito ligeramente- recuerda señor que como tu hijo soy en parte vikingo y en parte irlandés, y que esa es la razón de mi fuerza, para el, después de todo debo utilizar las piedras vikingas

¡Vikingo! Octavius cerro los ojos, con la repentina certeza que su hijo vivirá como sus antepasados, cruzando los mares en dirección a las tierra lejanas donde encontraría a una mujer, una mujer contra quien combatir, con quien casarse: quizás sus vidas corrieran peligro constantes, porque estarían enfrentados, lucharía entre si, pero seria feliz, pero que había de su familia ,del fin de ella

Había deseado la paz para sus hijos, para el mundo mágico y muggle en el que vivía y gobernaba pero aquel no era un mundo pacifico

Miro al muchacho y tuvo la certeza de que por mucho que le doliera, tendría que verlo partir

Mergwin se agacho de repente, agito la bolsa y arrojo al suelo las runas de madera finamente talladas

El viento aulló, otro relámpago surco el cielo.

-. En efecto, tu hijo será un grande entre los grandes de nuestro tiempo, junto a su familia y la que la une a la tuya, se llamara el señor de los lobos al igual que su padre su línea de sangre se extiende hasta donde no puedo verla pero de aquí pero dentro de 1000 años veo la oscuridad en su casa es el castigo a tu familia, solo por el viejo soldado romano que os salvo se dará una segunda oportunidad por 200 años la maldad reinara en tu familia, en ese tiempo, la historia de tu nombre se perderá, al igual que sus nombres, las alianzas serán rotas…(En ese momento la sombra de la cabeza de un Dragón se coloco por encima de las runas) Pero el dragón de Dublahín nacerá, y el pondrá todo en su lugar, llevaran una ves mas tu nombre, y de el los antiguos nombres se restauraran

El viento aulló otro relámpago surco el cielo

. Octavius miro a su hijo y luego al suelo, para examinar los símbolos de cada uno de los pequeños dados de madera Mergwing alzo la mirada hacia el sonriendo burlonamente

-Así será , así lo ha decidido el relámpago, como si el propio odin hubiera grabado las palabreas en el firmamento

Octavius emitió un gruñido y se cruzo de brazo

- Y dime anciano ¿Cómo sabes la historia del soldado romano?

- Las runas lo dicen . explican que luego de la gran batalla 20 lunas antes que se fueran de regreso a su tierra un soldado romano hallo a tu madre, y a ti recién nacido, el cuido de ambos y como no estaba tu padre allí el fue quien te dio un nombre, por eso tu nombre viene de esas tierras Octavius, también dice que cuando tu padre Olaf te encontró junto a tu madre, le juro que su nombre no se perdería por eso te hizo jurar antes de morir que uno de tus hijo llevaría el nombre de aquel hombre Valerius, la promesa que se cumplió y las buenas acciones de aquel quedaron grabadas en estas tierras, por eso recibirá tu familia tendrá una segunda oportunidad, pero solo cuando sea necesario

-¿Qué ocurrirá en esa época oscura que no puedes ver?

-Dentro de 1000 años, la maldad llenara tu sangre, dejando dormido lo que eres y quien eres, en esa época los 24 clanes se separaran de tu familia, pero con un solo juramento, cuando el señor de los lobos retorne ellos volverán a aliarse con el, y es allí donde la gran batalla se hará

-Hablaste de una mujer ¿Quién es ella?

- Paciencia señor paciencia- dijo Mergwin con una sonrisa picara, alzo una ceja , miro primero al joven alto que se encontraba al borde del acantilado y Lugo a Octavius- Veamos que dicen las runas. Como los vikingos , para un príncipe vikingo

-¿Y la mujer?- insistió Octavius

-Si la mujer, es muy hermosa- dijo Mergwin

-Pero conflictiva supongo

-¡Como la tempestad!- convino Mergwin sonriendo- si les esperan tormenta, sus enemigos se contaran por miles, y para vencerlos a todos deberán sobrevivir….

-¿Sobrevivir a que?

- A si mismos supongo, tendrán que vencerse a si mismos

-Sigue leyendo- ordeno el rey

Durante todo este tiempo no habían dicho nada los esposos luego una ves mas fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad, y al parpadeo se encontraban en la orilla del agua

-Nunca lo había visto? Que significa esposo?

-Que allí, en el acantilado escarpado y batido por el viento, se predijo el futuro del muchacho, de su línea de sangre , de su descendiente y de la que seria su mujer

-Ellos son de nuestra familia?

-Si lo son cuando mi familia marcho al occidente, de esta tierra, marcho y encontró a una druida, e Irlandesa

-¿Pero que significa?

- Lo que dijo una predicción de mil doscientos años, ahora estamos en ella

- Y tu crees que el es el destinado a realizarla?

- Si, pero solo si así lo quiere

- Le ayudaras no es así,

- Claro, pero creo que el se esta ayudando solo, además en estos momentos es el único que puede decir que es lo que pasara con nuestra familia y con la tradición que guardamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces no nos preocupemos mas

El hombre tomo a su dama y la condujo afuera de la cueva, con destino a su casa, era extraño de después de tantos años, de los hijos que habían tenido, y de la edad de ambos aun adoraba dormir junto a su esposa, era un bálsamo para su espíritu era como el la llamaba "su corazón" , y en silencio también espero que el su hijo amado encontrara ese corazón (valga la redundancia)


	4. La encomienda

**4.- LA ENCOMIENDA**

La guerra que tan temida había sido por años ahora era una realidad, en Inglaterra el avance fue rápido, los mortìfagos conocían el lugar, donde desembarcar, transportarse y todo lo demás.

En ese momento los muggles aun no rabien lo que ocurría y el ministerio de magia trataba de esconder desesperadamente la situación, pero aun de los increíbles esfuerzos la gente moría, magos, no magos, criaturas mágicas, en menos de un mes todo el sur de la nación había sido tomada, y el secreto de la magia podía ser develado en cualquier momento, todos ahora sabrían la existencia de ellos, la ciudad mágica de Londres se había convertido en la sombra de lo que una ves fue una gran ciudad, había vuelto a comienzos del siglo X, lo que para los magos es aun mucho tiempo

Los mortìfagos no tenían miedo de andar por la calle, de esa forma Ginny y su familia habían tenido que seguir con sus vidas al igual que muchos, la gente que había podido escapar, lo había hecho, pero era muy poca,

Lo único bueno entre todo ello fue que Voldemort al ser visible por las incompetencias de los mortìfagos y no seguir los sabios concejos de Lucios Malfoy se había descubierto ante todos, era un secreto a voces, de conocimiento publico,(claro dentro la comunidad mágica) de los mortìfagos, pero en ello vio la quietud parcial, pero al fin y al cabo una paz a medias los demás países del mundo habían llevado su protesta contra el gobierno Ingles y de allí al mortifago, claro todo esto dentro el mundo mágico

Voldemort en ultima instancia se daba cuenta que en la clandestinidad, mientras los muggles no lo supieran y el ministerio de magia de muchos lugares intentara desacreditar su existencia u ocultarla en todo el mundo, no veía para que quitar valiosos recursos al hacer que la población mágica tuviera un "obliviate" repentino, era ridículo, como ello no fue previsto, habían muy pocos mortìfagos en comparación a la gran cantidad de gente en el planeta, esta situación estaba bien por el momento era conocido por los magos, pero aun era desconocido para los muggles

había tenido que reconocer que Lucios Malfoy había tenido razón ahora era demasiado tarde, peor desde ese momento los Malfoy tuvieron un nuevo estatus dentro de las huestes mortifagas, era bien sabido que podían ser un grupo de choque, pero era mejor usar su increíble astucia, sagacidad y diplomacia

Por su consejo había decido hacer un pacto de no agresión a países neutrales mágicos, y de disminuir el numero de asesinatos, el controlar a su gente, debía consolidar su imagen internacional antes que le caigan todos encima magos, no magos, criaturas mágicas,

Por ello aunque no podía lanzarse contra todo el mundo, no tenia un gran ejercito como para ello, no se podía contar con que no solo lucharían los magos, se daba cuenta que también lo harían todas las razas, muggles incluidos cuando lo supieran y el contra todos no podía

Para ese momento, el problema era aun mayor, con la muerte de Dumbledore, creyó que seria el fin de la resistencia, lo único que había hecho era formar varias células de ella que se activaban al destruirse una de ellas, ya no era un solo enemigo eran muchos, Y para acabarla de amolar los países vecinos como Irlanda y Escocia parecían decididos a evitar la entrada de los mortífagos.



La velada en casa de madame de Nott fue un éxito, aun a pesar del viento helado que asotanaba la mansión la creme de la creme de Londres magos, no magos, representantes de criaturas mágicas, tanto de aliados a lord Voldemort como representantes de sus respectivos gobiernos estaban presentes haciendo honor a la invitación, vestían de terciopelo, brocados, rasos.

Los invitados habían llegado en sus carruajes después de recorrer los caminos enfangados y bordeados de árboles vestidos de musgo, también habían uno que otro caballo

Entre ellos estaba una joven representando a los médicos de Londres; era la Señora Oliba Lighthall al que se consideraba una de las mejores sanadoras, vestía con traje cortado a medida aunque con el descuido propio de un estudioso, había tomado una decisión adamantina de ir a ese baile, como debía, resistiendo las enormes presiones de un buen numero de sus colegas, junto a ella estaba una de sus mejores internos Ginebra Wesley

Aunque muchos se divertían también había otros que no participaban de la fiesta, Ginny mostraba una sonrisa forzada, la luz de las velas había quedado atrapada en su cabello rojizo y sedoso, peinado de manera muy sencilla pero no por ello menos atrayente, no se sentía bien vestida en traje de gala, había preferido no asistir pero la petición de su profesora, un sangre pura (al menos eso creía ella por sus conocimientos de magia), que la acompañara había sido casi una suplica, no había querido dejarla sola para tal vez cometer un disparate en presencia de otras familias, criaturas mágicas o aun pero de un mortifago

Aunque ella se sentía fuera de lugar, su aspecto era imponente, aunque bestia con la mayor sencillez, con pequeños retoques con respecto a su maquillaje y joyas, no había otra como ella, todas las demás mujeres se sentían envidiosas, nadie le quitaba un ojo de enzima pero la miraban discretamente, era desde el punto de vista masculino un mujer intocable, intratable.

Los hombres no son dados a actuar y luego pensar (en la mayoría de las situaciones) pero la forma de hablar, de moverse; mostraba seguridad, todos sabían que si alguien se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello podría salir muy lastimado

Para Ginny era muy distinta la situación por la manera que nadie le miraba, o cuando ella miraba a alguien y el rehuía sus ojos creía que tenia algo raro, o una extraña enfermedad, como para que nadie quisiera acercarse a ella, era muy bonita, atractiva, no era una gárgola como para que nadie la quisiera ni siquiera ver,

Por iniciativa de su profesora se quedaba a su lado y entablaba conversación con otros versados en muchos campos, no siempre mortifagos, sino también parte del gobierno de coalición.

La compañía de Ginny agradaba a aquellos ancianos de muchas formas incluso a los dos mortìfagos que estaban junto a ella, no solo a los ojos sino con una conversación amena, no importaba las preguntas que le hicieran había cultivado el don de una charla interesante, se sentía como Hermione había logrado distraerlos

Parecían los únicos que no habían oído el ruido de caballos acercarse, algunos momentos después se oyeron los pasos en la galeria, se abrió la puerta y las llamas de cien velas se agitaron por la corriente de aire, casi todos los presentes se volvieron a mirar muchas de las jóvenes quedaron sin aliento al observar a los recién llegados, los hombres se miraron unos a otros inmóviles

El elfo domestico que actuaba como mayordomo respiro profundo y anuncio

- El Sr Blaicie Zabini, señor de Dohun, delegado político de su señoría el señor tenebroso, gran duque …..

Zabini levanto una mano con una señal que le indico al mayordomo que cesara de recitar sus títulos nobiliarios fue un gesto natural, de confianza en que le respondería con obediencia inmediata, avanzo; era una figura imponente, las suaves ondas de su azulado cabello, enmarcaban su rostro, lucia un brillante uniforma negro y botones de plata , era muy alto, sus ojos color azules observaron todo el salón con detenimiento, no pasarían ningún detalle

Detrás de el marchaban otros hombres todos ataviados con el mismo uniforme, en total eran cinco los que lo flanqueaban

Avanzaron con decisión, como si estuvieran desfilando, a cada paso brillaban las condecoraciones y adornos, era un cuadro magnifico, y totalmente inusual para un salón de baile del siglo XX

En es momento la señora de Nott se aproximo casi sin aliento:

-Bienvenido a esta casa joven Zabini es un honor que hayáis venido

-El placer es todo mío-dijo el moreno tomo su mano, se inclino y le ofreció una sonrisa encantadora

En ese momento el señor Nott se aproximo y se inicio un corto dialogo que Blaicie Zabini no seguía, nada de las palabras de aquel grupo de personas que hablaban, entre los invitados había una hermosa mujer que lo había atraído de inmediato nada mas entrar en la sala, era exquisita

Solo en ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado y ese alguien la miraba, su rostro era duro, la miraba con determinación, demostraba poder y una voluntad implacable, de una amenaza

Ella se estremeció, no podía apartar la mirada finalmente el se volvió a sus acompañantes para presentarlos a su anfitrión

Para Ginny había sudo un encuentro luego de muchos años, el había cambiado mucho, de sus recuerdos, pero esa mirada era la misma, solo el ver esos ojos habían sido suficientes para ella había reconocido al compañero del príncipe de Slytherin

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que el se había acercado ha ella discreta y silenciosamente hasta tenerlo literalmente frente a ella, su primer impulso había sido el retirarse de su lado

-Mi querida niña- dijo su querida profesora- no huyas el delegado ha expresado su deseo de bailar con tigo y ni le has respondido

- Me temo que …. Que estoy cansada en este momento

- Tonterías- exclamo la anfitriona- Te he visto bailar hace poco

- No tienen importancia- interrumpió el moreno, mirándola con ojos desafiantes- Si la señorita esta atemorizada no insistiré

La mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron de ira

- En absoluto - dijo

- En ese caso…- le ofreció su brazo al tiempo que la orquesta comenzaba a tocar

Blaicie la observaba con burla, su mirada dura e insolente, contemplaba su cabello que

parecía una cascada del mejor vinos, eran suaves, delicados, con tenues ondas, luego bajo la mirada aun mas a la curva de sus pechos ocultos por el vestido de muselina blanca con cintas de esmeralda, mangas amplias y cola, la dulce perfección lo había fascinado, el temblor de sus manos lo tenían cautivo, al ver sus ojos azules la reconoció de inmediato, durante las presentación que ella no había escuchado, no podía creer que su enemiga de infancia se había convertido en la mujer que ahora lo acompañaba

-¿Has pensado que no te reconocería?- le dijo de pronto – Seria de gran ayuda que me dijeras donde están tus hermanos y novio, recuerdas?

Para Ginny no era de extrañar esas preguntas,¿Por qué no había imaginado que eso ocurriría? se sabia que había sido la hermana de Ron y novia de Harry durante el colegio, pero luego de que aquello sucediera ya no los había visto mas, se había separado totalmente de ellos, no los veía desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque sabia que su familia estaba en contacto con ellos, no le contaban nada, seguían tratándola como una niña pequeña a la que no se puede informar, simplemente porque continuaban con sus ideas heroicas, salvar al mundo, como si solo ellos fueran capaces

-Me temo que no puedo contestarte, no sé dónde están- dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido

-La paciencia no es precisamente una de mis virtudes, no me importa como los llames ahora, quiero que me digas lo que sabes de ellos, o juro por la memoria de mis antepasados que lo averiguare

La intensidad de su voz , las palabras que había utilizado como las había pronunciado produjeron un escalofrió en ella

-En verdad no se donde están

El vacilo un instante, la expresión de su rostro se torno dura como el acero y sus ojos se encendieron, la sujeto de la cintura con mas intensidad, la atrajo hacia el mas de lo que indicaban las buenas costumbres, sus labios rozaron su cien

-¿Tienen idea del peligro que te acosa? Yo no soy todo decoro y amabilidad, yo hago lo que me place y muchos me condenaron por eso, ten la plena seguridad de que te arrastrare y te humillare, si es necesario hasta lograr mi propósito.

Ginny no pudo respirar, trataba de apartarse de el, pero la sujetaba con demasiada dureza, lo miro con odio y el le sonrió, recordó lo que sabia de el en ese momento, su comportamiento escandaloso, un noble que se burlaba de sus amantes, que rea amigo de ladrones, y que había matado a varios hombres en duelo, que pocas veces estaba sobrio, su comportamiento impetuoso junto al de Draco parecía no tener otro interés que el placer y la diversión, a pesar de la fuerza de su personalidad, y del increíble descaro con el que era capaz de descifrar y de una desenfrenada y romántica actitud frente a lo lirico y la poesía disfrutaba de la lealtad de sus seguidores, del amor de las mujeres, era adorada en todas partes,

Ginny respiro profundo, sintió que una llamas se encendía en lo profundo de sus ojos color cielo

-Le he dicho que no se nada ¡el hecho que no me crea no le da derecho a insultarme y amenazarme¡

-No ha sido una amenaza, sino una promesa

-Que no podrás cumplir aquí en publico.

-En eso te equivocas- dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa

El estaba seguro de si mismo, y de que podría controlar la situación, miraba con ironía como respiraba agitada, le causo gracia ver que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado

-Ahora que hemos llegado a un entendimiento, quizás puedas explicarme donde están

-¡No tengo nada que decir de eso porque no se nada! ¿Cómo puedo convencerlo que no los veo desde hace años?

Ginny olvido un paso en el vals y perdió el equilibrio, el la aprisiono contra su pecho, a su alrededor bailaban otras parejas, era como una muralla que la separaba de los demás invitados, trato de liberarse de el y bajo la mirada para esconder su turbación

-Creo que seria mejor que conversáramos a solas después de todo- dijo con vos sensual

-Seria en vano, aun cuando yo aceptara ¡que no are!

-Los que se atreven no necesitan el consentimiento de una mujer

Había adoptado una actitud burlona. Su ojos brillaba

La música esta apagándose, ella ya no se resistía, y entonces el la sujeto con mas naturalidad, había cierta distancia entre ambos, sin embargo ella sentía la tensión, era como una espada que el tuviera en la mano, vibraba en su interior también temblaban sus dedos, no sabia que aria cuando se acallara la música, tampoco había forma de averiguarlo, cuando sonó la ultima nota del vals trato de librarse de el y escapar

El la tomo de la mano con tanta fuerza que ella creyó que le quebraría sus huesos, no pudo dar un paso mas, palideció, miro su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos azulees encendidos

-No debes dejarme así- le dijo suavemente

-Debo volver con mi maestra, todos se extrañaran si no lo hago

-Que piensen lo que quieran- dijo con actitud arrogante

Uno de los colegas de su maestra se acerco, saludo con una reverencia y miro con su ojos oscuros a Ginny y al hombre que estaba con ella

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Le explicaba cual son las costumbres muggles – respondió Zabini aun la sostenía de la mano pero su falda le impedía a alguien que lo viera

-Creo que es estas circunstancias las costumbres son las ,mismas que en todas partes- el tono del anciano indicaba que presentía una situación extraña entre ellos- dicho sea de paso, permíteme recordarle que me ha prometido el próximo baile

-Así es- su sonrisa fue forzada apoyo su otra mano en el brazo del anciano- no era necesario que me lo recordaba

Ante esto el no tuvo otra alternativa le soltó la mano y se aparto

-Madame de Nott nos comento que habría una cantante de opera para después, creo que nos deleitara durante la sena ¿se quedara con nosotros?- dijo el anciano dirigiéndose al joven mortifago

-No lo creo mis hombres y yo tenemos otros asuntos en este instante, confió (dirigiéndose a Ginny) que nos volveremos a ver – saludo al anciano con una inclinación de cabeza, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho

El resto de sus acompañantes abandonaron la pista de baile como si los hubieran amenazado con una varita, al tiempo que el mayordomo se adelantaba para abrir la puerta mientras ellos se alejaban

El resto de la velada fue una dura prueba para Ginny , durante la cena la rodearon muchas jóvenes que la consideraban afortunada por haber sido la escogida por el famoso Blaice Zabini, le exigían que contara que le había dicho y que le había respondido ella, y se preguntaban como podía haber conservado el juicio en semejante situación, sus voces eran eco de las preguntas de la anfitriona, quien no entendía porque el joven había ignorado a las autoridades mortifagas, y algunos miembros de la aristocracia y había querido que le presentaran solo a esa joven, para irse después de bailar un vals sin haber hablado con ninguna otra persona

Al regreso a casa de su adorada maestra, Ginny aun tenia miedo, aunque no lo demostraba, por las amenazas del moreno, sabia por experiencia de los tiempos de la escuela que era muy capas de cumplir cada una de ellas, la gente como el se comportaba de forma tan poco civilizada

-¿Que te ocurre querida?- dijo amablemente su maestra,

Ginny no podía entender porque siempre llevaba esa mascara, no le molestaban las cicatrices de un incendio que era lo que decían que tenia la dama.

-Ese hombre el que bailo con migo, lo conozco de la época del colegio, era repúgnate

-¿Repúgnate? Me pareció muy atractivo

-No me refiero a su físico, sino a su forma de actuar, siempre trataba de halarnos algo para ver si podían expulsarnos.

-Tal vez solo estaba celoso, que no estuvieras con el-

Ante aquellas palabras sonrió, su maestra era una romántica empedernida, le gustaba ver el amor en todos lados

-Le puedo asegurar que no, esa seria la ultima de las posibilidades, de todas formas el me amenazo, desea saber cosas que yo desconozco, me asusta lo que podía llegar a hacerme para conseguir esa información

Ante eso la dama pareció meditar durante unos segundos,

-Entonces es mejor que escapes ahora mismo, no puedes perder tiempo, mañana el ya estará en tu búsqueda…….déjame pensar……..si lo tengo, como a dos leguas de mi casa existe una antigua casa de casi 600 años, era un antiguo pabellón de caza, se llama "los manzanos" podrías esconderte allí, en las catacumbas de la casa, luego ya buscare la manera de sacarte de allí y llevarte al extranjero, o con tu familia, el problema es llegar allí, tendrás que caminar a campo traviesa

La dama saco la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y se dirigió al cochero en otro idioma, de inmediato la carroza viro en otra dirección hacia la puerta este de la casona, luego de un cuarto de hora se detuvo, Ginny estaba impactada no había esperado tener que huir de inmediato, y luego de una fiesta, pero pensándolo mejor era su única oportunidad, estaba segura que su antiguo enemigo no pensaría que escaparía la misma noche

Ambas bajaron de la carroza, a su alrededor había una reja antigua, cubierta por musgo y enredaderas, que cubrían un antiguo camino de tierra franqueado por frondosos árboles, de gruesos troncos, a cada lado, eran manzanos, la dama le coloco su capa, y al mismo tiempo de dio un pequeño farol

-Solo sigue el camino, si tienes que alejarte de el sigue a los manzanos te llevaran por la ruta de la derecha, sin mas la dama subió al carruaje y este se alejo

No había avanzado mucho, tenia que avanzar con lentitud ya que la luz que la acompañaba era poca, el bosque parecía ceñirse sobre ella, se había vuelto siniestro e impenetrable, el viento trajo el ruido de un animal que podía atacarla, trato de apresurarse pero se golpeaba con las ramas que no podía ver en la oscuridad y los arbustos espinosos le lastimaban los tobillos, fue un alivio llegar a la plantación que bordeaba un sendero, ya podía ver la casa a cierta distancia, se abrió paso entre las cañas que cubrían a las otras plantas iba a salir al camino cuando de repente se detuvo.

Voces apagadas, entremescladas con el paso de caballos, alguien se acercaba, se oyeron risas, vio los caballos,

Eran mortìfagos, no había duda, motaban a caballo, los animales eran moustrosas de dos metros de altura, las monturas lucias tachas de oro y bronce, para estos hombres cabalgar era un ejercicio y un placer como ir de caza, el metal precioso centellaba a la luz de las estrellas, la postura militar de los jinetes era inconfundible, habían llegado al sitio donde antes ella había estado escondida, parecía que trataban de llegar a la entrada de la finca de su maestra

No tenia alternativa, podía regresar a la casa de su protectora, pero allí estarían ellos, o en las inmediaciones, no tenia alternativa mas que seguir el primitivo plan, de ocultarse en la antigua casa

Ginny se volvió pero algo le corto la respiración, a no mas de diez pasos vio una figura peluda que emergía en la oscuridad, sus ojos eran luminosos y emitía un sonido áspero y ronco, su cuerpo era pequeño, y de orejas puntiagudas, no pudo identificar al animal, pero en cualquier momento podría atacarla, respiro profundamente, ya no era seguro para ella estar allí, tenia que moverse aunque los jinetes estuvieran a corta distancia

Con sumo cuidado dio un paso atrás, luego otro y se abrió paso entre las cañas, otro paso y vago al borde del camino, no había nadie a la vista, se recogió la falda y cruzo el camino, un grito atravesó la noche fue como si alguien hubiera divisaos a su presa, y lanzado el grito de cacería, una ves mas vio que los hombres aparecían, ella por instinto corrió protegiéndose el rostro con los brazos intentando alejarse de sus perseguidores

Pero el caballo podía alcanzarla no importaba cuan rápido corriera, mientras Ginny se movía en la oscuridad, sentía a cada instante aproximarse a sus perseguidores.

Se detuvo abruptamente esperando que con el repentino movimiento este la pasara de largo, aunque escucho un movimiento de caída mientras el caballo continuaba a igual velocidad y pasaba de largo sobre ella,

Cuando finalmente se movió alguien salto sorpresivamente, envolviéndola en un manto de color negro, por mucho que ella intentara defenderse, este era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella apenas le llegaba al cuello por lo que podía percibir, y el primer movimiento de el no solo fue cubrirla sino también sujetar su varita, esta al contacto con la fuerza de sus dedos se quebró dejándola aun mas indefensa

El abrazo se convertía mas y mas fuerte, impidiendo que sus movimientos respiratorios fueran normales, la lucha empezó por tratar de evitar que la ahogara, aunque este la mantuvo aun prisionera, de pronto se sintió también retenida por invisibles cuerdas, el abrazo se hizo mas débil solo con el fin de sujetarla ya no de detenerla

A la luz de la tenue luna Ginny descubrió al antiguo Slytherin, Zabini la miraba con los ojos brillantes, ella ya había estado bonita al la luz de los candelabros durante el baile, pero ahora se encontraba aun mas apetitosa, sus cabellos ya no se encontraban en un artístico peinado, pero aun así le llenaban de mayor gracia, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frió o por la carrera, y su labios rojo cual carmín, levemente entreabiertos que dejaban entre ellos escapar su aliento que calentaba la piel del mortifago

Zabini siempre había considerado bonita a Ginny desde que ella había estado con Tomas, no lo había admitido ante nadie, también sabia que jamás la tendría entre los brazos, la había sujetado durante el vals pero aun así se reprimió, pero ahora ella estaba a su merced pegada a su pecho y era la sensación tan agradable que sintió recorrer por su columna vertebral, el impulso del deseo

- ¿De modo que después de todo te tengo?

-Maldito- escupió ella

-Gracias preciosa, lo tomare como un cumplido

Ginny se sentía cada vez mas estúpida , había dejado que el la atrapara como si de una inocente doncella se tratara, cuando estaba acostumbrada a defenderse, pero comprendió en ese instante que sus hermanos la dejaban ganar, el hombre que tenia a su lado jamás.

-Baya Baya, parece que has cazado un buen pez- dijo un mortifago con extraño acento extranjero

-Y que pensabas, ¿que una cervatillo como ella se me escaparía?- dijo casi en broma al mortifago que se le acerco

- Me gusta comer la carne de ciervo joven, y esta debe serlo

-Eso si decido compartirla- dijo casi arrastrándola y al darse cuenta que no podría andar simplemente la levanto sobre sus pies con uno de sus brazos como si su peso no le molestara en absoluto.

Otros se aproximaron y hablaron en una lengua extranjera de sonido gutural, Zabini simplemente reía a carcajadas de lo que decían como si entendiera, Ginny no queriendo que la tomaran como si fuera un fardo de carbón, mordico muy fuerte el hombro de el que era lo que tenia a mano, del súbito dolor la soltó dando como resultado que ella se fuera directamente al suelo

Zabini la levanto con una mano, al mismo tiempo que con la otra le asestaba una cachetada que dejo atontada a Ginny

-Eres una completa estúpida, que ganas con darme algo de dolor si aun así no escaparas

Ginny lo miro furiosa con los oídos rumbando y un leve hilo de sangre resbalando por su labio agredió

El simplemente le cubrió la cabeza, y le tapo la boca con un hechizo, no quería oírla , ni mucho menos verla, estaba mas que furioso y con deseos de destrozarla a golpes, pero esa mirada le había dicho muy claramente que se la cobraría a la menor oportunidad

La coloco atravesada sobre la montura y el caballo emprendió su movimiento, Ginny percibía en su estomago los movimientos de los cuartos traseros del animal dolorosamente pero no pensaba quejarse, a cualquier movimiento repentino estaba segura que la dormirían y ella necesitaba estar despierta de orientarse para saber el camino que tomaban , luego de unos minutos ya no escucho el sonido de los cascos del caballo y aumento la brisa contra su cuerpo, ataban volando

Este vuelo y el frió de el había calmado la furia del joven, aunque le gustaba, era también muy conciente del calor que despedía ella contra sus muslos, y en esas horas que duro el vuelo su mente que desde el momento que la vio no había tenido oportunidad de analizar los sucesos solo de actuar estaba trabajando

Claro que luego de reconocerla, no se sintió decepcionado, la ultima ves que la vio fueron hace casi 6 años, y ella era aun una adolescente bonita, pero una niña al fin y al cabo, peor ahora tenia una mujer, había madurado, su cuerpo era voluptuoso, armonioso, de pechos mauros y turgidos que habían presionado contra el, con una boca que lo único que le había provocado era besarla, el pensamiento que otro había tocado esos labios solo la hacia mas apetitosa, el los marcaría si fuera preciso, pero no se rebajaría a tanto, a tocar a una amante de los sangres sucias, jamás, razonaba.

Luego de lo que parecieron horras, llegaron a su destino, aunque no lo pareciera se encontraba dentro del castillo Radley, ella era su prisionera, por el momento hasta que se decidiera lo contrario, pero para ese momento era muy tarde como para hablar con Draco, por lo pronto decidió que la dejaría en compañía de sus compañeros, el tenia otros asuntos y ella después de todo lo que le pasara aun podría hablar para el interrogatorio

-¿ Te marchas Zabini?- dijo uno de sus acompañantes, que en ese momento se quitaba la mascara

Era un hombre ya maduro, no tan alto como Zabini, y tampoco de la complexión de el, era del tipo rollizo, al quitarse los guantes mostró unas manos fuertes, mal cuidadas con restos de sangre en ellas, como costras sobre costras, que aparentemente a el le encantaba, sus dientes amarillentos, y de ojos verdes pero sin brillo, muertos a nos ser que consideremos el brillo de la locura en el fondo de ellos

-Si, tengo otros asuntos que atender- hablo sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera (de hecho le repugnaba su presencia, lo toleraba poquísimo)

- Supongo que tus otros asuntos se llaman "Bastes"

- Lo que haga y con quien haga es asunto mío- dijo el moreno, entregándole al primero que había hablado la carga- Esta fría dale una manta para que no se congele

Diciendo aquello, el mortifago simplemente se alejo

-Por lo que veo esa egipcia solo se acuesta con los mas atractivos mortifagos, jamás siquiera a permitido que me le acerque, y a ti Chicatillo- dijo el ultimo en haber hablado

Era un hombre joven aun, con cuerpo si no delgado, al menos de complexión regular, de igual tamaño que su compañero, aunque su cuerpo demostraba algún cuidado, su mirada de ojos cafés, no revelaban nada, eran vidriosos como los de un cadáver

- Esa maldita, la ultima ver que la toque me mando un crucio, pero aun así la icé gozar después , es la única forma de tener a una hembra y para la único que sirve Oplienco,-mirando a Ginny- y esta aunque no estuve en la reunión, la vi cuando salió parece digna de recibirme

- Justo después de mi- dijo el primero luego de descubrir a Ginny y ver como era

A Ginny el frió la había desmayado, estaba casi inconsciente cuando Zabini la había dejado.

Ellos la condujeron hacia uno de las hogueras donde se reunían sus demás compañeros

-Miren lo que Zabini nos dejo para esta noche, nos dijo que la calentáramos ¿verdad Oplienco? Quien me ayuda?

Ginny estaba completamente inconsciente, la habían colocado junto a la hoguera y el calor de las llamas empezaron a reconfortar su cuerpo congelado, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que no estaba bien , una parte de su conciencia le guitaba que despertara,

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue tratar de alejarse de semejante bestia, miro en todas las direcciones buscando ayuda, pero los otros eran igual al que la estaba tocando,.

Al primer movimiento de alejamiento de ella, la había sujetado con mayor fuerza, arañando su piel, uno de ellos se aproximo y la sujeto por los brazos llevándolos hacia atrás, aunque ella se movía frenéticamente, no podía quitarse a ese hombre de su encima, el se aproximo y lamió la comisura de su labio lastimado, recogiendo en su asquerosa lengua la sangre de ella que no había podido limpiarse luego del golpe de Zabini, lagrimas de temor recorrían sus ojos, siempre se había creído fuerte, pero la realidad era que jamás había estado en un peligro real, y ahora que estaba allí a la merced de alguien que la manoseaba lloro y pidió ayuda con todo el corazón

La magia que surge cuando mas lo necesitamos no solamente en los magos sino también en algunas ocasiones en los muggles fue lo que en cierto sentido la salvo

Aunque Zabini se había marchado sin importarle siquiera, había estado en alegre compañía con veelas egipcias, algo lo golpeo como un relámpago, al igual que Draco presentía el peligro y este era tan doloroso que la hizo dar un paso atrás, miro a su alrededor buscando la señal de peligro, no había nada, a no ser que se considerar así a una mujer no satisfecha, pero su corazón se le paro, el calor de Ginny en su cuerpo lo recorrió como una bala, ¡algo le pasaba a ella¡

Sin mas, simplemente desapareció de donde estaba, para aparecerse donde se encontraba ella, Lo que vio lo lleno de asombro, he ira, El hecho que, lo que el habría calificado de alimañas estuvieran tocando el cuerpo de ella, que con sus putrefactas bocas acariciaran su suave piel lo llevo a actuar por instinto,

Tomo la varita ,lanzo un desmanius, este le llego de lleno al que estaba enzima de ella apartándola de inmediato

-Esta mujer no se toca- dijo a los otros con vos calmada, aun amenazándolos con la varita

Los demás aunque eran mortifagos, y se aprovechaban de todos y todas las que podían no eran valientes, sabían perfectamente quien era Blaicie Zabini, debajo de la planta mayor de los mortifagos, le temían, sabían que podían talvez y digo talvez vencerlo entre todos los que estaban ahí, como 20, pero tendrían que rendir cuentas a quien temían mas, luego de Voldemort, su amigo Draco Malfoy, era bien sabido que no mataban por placer como ellos, que de hecho les repugnaba, pero cuando tenían que hacerlo no se tentaban el corazón , lo hacían rápido, eficientemente, y contra muchos, lo que era el mayor problema, a demás reconocían la furia, en aquel momento y no estaban dispuestos a soportarla si podían evitarlo

Todos incluyendo, el que la había sujetado se apartaron de ella, Zabini supo por instinto que ellos no lucharían, los miro con profundo desprecio, eran unos cobardes

Se aproximo a la desvanecida Ginny, la levanto en brazos, ella entre la sombra de la conciencia y la inconciencia ,o quizás su cuerpo, su corazón lo reconoció, lo cierto es que sin saber porque coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello y descanso su cabeza en su hombro, estaba a salvo

Y se la llevo de allí , a su recamara

Cuando ingreso en ella, le pidió a la anciana que lo atendía que trajera una jofaina con agua tibia y ropas, sin mas procedió a desnudarla, y a limpiar en lo mas posible su cuerpo lastimado, como el mas cortes de los amanes, una ves que termino, la cubrió con cómodas y calientes cobijas, finalmente se dedico al rostro

Cuando ella abrió los ojos aun semi-inconsciente y trato de alejarlo aunque con poco resultado, no tenia ni fuerza para apartar su mano con el paño

-No por favor- salió de sus labios un susurro leve, pero que el escucho

-Tranquila Ginny, no te hicieron daño, ni te lo aran, estas ahora con migo

Ella enfoco la vista , mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-¿Y quien dice, que tu no me la harás?

-Puedo ser un mortifago pelirroja, pero no soy un violador

Ella por alguna razón le creyó, podía ser un acecino... talvez, un mortifago ya lo era, pero si le creía que no era un violador, sintiéndose a salvo dejo que el continuara lavándola, finalmente se durmió

Zabini al verla dormir se recrimino lo que había hecho, era bien sabido que cuando traían a una mujer sangre sucia, mestiza o lo que fuera, los mortifagos de bajo rango inclusos algunos de alto las violaban, no eran raras las ocasiones donde ellas morían por el abuso de muchos, el sabia que eso pasaba, pero que lo mataran si trataba de explicar porque no había permitido que la tocaran, el solo recordarlo, lo llenaba de impulsos asesinos

**Solo lo hiciste porque es valiosa, la información que se puede sacar de ella es valiosa ** se repitió el moreno, tratando de engañarse y de no admitir que jamás permitiría que mientras estuviera cerca de el, alguien, quien fuera, le tocaran un solo pelo a Gineba Wesley

Aun a pesar de mala noche para Zabini, despertó temprano, tenia que hablar con Draco, su prisionera era muy importante, demasiado allegada a Potter, como para no obtener la información que necesitaban para hallarlo y matarlo definitivamente, se vistió presuroso, pero mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar acercarse a sus durmiente compañera. La droga que le administro la mantenía en ese estado al menos por unos días

Se veía muy bonita su único defecto era la coloración verdosa de una de sus mejilla, era el recuerdo de la noche pasada, no de la agresión de aquellos bastados, sino de la suya.

**Es demasiado... te sientes culpable porque la lastimaste y ahora su piel muestra tu abuso, que clase de mortifago eres, contrólate **se recriminaba el mortifago, mientras se alejaba de su casa para ir a la principal de Draco, aunque era temprano, en las calles todo un hervidero de actividad, infinidad de pequeños seres ataviados con descoloridas y toscas ropas, elfos domésticos

Finalmente llego, se hizo anunciar, esperando que Draco estuviera ya despierto.

Sin mas fue recibido y conducido por una hermoso e iluminado corredor y hall, hasta llegar a un pequeño ambiente, que reconoció como una sala de te, donde el rubio tomaba su desayuno, en ese mismo instante un elfo colocaba vajilla, y acercaba una silla para el,

Aunque Zabini conocía muy bien a Draco, nunca dejaba de maravillarlo su sangre fría, y que pasara las noches como si hubiera estado descansando en el día, su ropa impecable, de corte elegante y fino, su rostro no reflejaba cansancio de ninguna especia a pesar que sabia que había estado trabajando buena parte de la noche en infinidad de asuntos personales como no,

-Buenos días Draco,

-Igualmente, cuando me dijeron que eras tu lo dude, usualmente no se te ve tan temprano-dijo a modo de saludo

-Para variar, deseaba desayunar tranquilamente con una migo

Ante este contestación Draco elevo una ceja en muda pregunta, se conocían desde niños pero jamás se habían tratado como amigos, eran mas como rivales, aunque Zabini había tomado su lugar durante algún tiempo cuando estuvo exiliado, a su regreso ese no lo había tomado tan bien, en ese momento se llevaban ni bien ni mal, de hecho cada uno reconocía el valor del otro, pero de eso a amistad, era ir un paso mas allá

Draco aunque ya había escaneado de una mirada a su "amigo"y averiguado que estaba nervioso, confundido, cuestión aparte que parecía excitado, es su caso podría ser a infinidad de cosas,(insulso la información que le traía) pero que de pronto viniera con el argumento de estar con su amigo, cuando desde la época de la escuela no se trataban así, (que lo habían logrado simplemente porque tenían un secreto que no querían que nadie supiera)

-¿Zabini que pasa?, ve al grano que hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El moreno maldijo interiormente, **maldita sea la percepción de Malfoy**, si no le decía nada el igual lo averiguaría, pero que supiera que algo andaba mal con el, con solo verlo, cuando nadie lo hacia, le molestaba

-¿Porque tendría que pasarme algo?

- Debe de ser algo bastante pesado como para que me lo preguntes, en fin cuando quieras hablar- dijo el rubio, no le molestaba que tuviera secretos, esta seguro que en cualquier instante se enteraría, mas pronto que tarde- Que ocurrió en la reunión de Nott a la que asististe en mi cuenta.

Aunque el moreno no se dio cuenta, su cuerpo le revelo a Draco que por ahí estaba el secreto, se recostó tranquilamente mienta continuaba comiendo panecillos con mermelada de naranja, y chocolate caliente.

-Odio cuando me miras así, parece que me estuvieras leyendo la mente

-NO lo asía Zabini , peor no es una mala idea , pero ya lo se, tienes a la Wesley

Ante esta contestación Zabini lo miro asombrado, no estaba sorprendido porque lo supiera, sino por su gentileza para dejarlo hablar como si pudiera darle una información nueva.

**-¿**Ya lo sabias? Me lo imaginaba, que quieres que haga con ella

**Baya Baya así que eso era**, pensó Draco tenia ganas de reírse a carcajadas de la cara de Zabini, sabia todo lo que había pasado casi al instante de lo ocurrido, pero no creyó que el se pusiera tan nervioso por tener a la Wesley en su casa, recordaba claramente en el colegio como la miraba cuando creía que nadie lo hacia en especial los Slytherins, creyó que se le paso hace mucho con la infinidad de mujeres con la que había pasado el rato, y ahora una pequeña pelirroja lo trastornara, justo cuando el creía que era el perfecto mortifago, era motivo de risa no cabía duda

-Mantenla con tigo, por el momento, busca información acerca de su hermano y su "encantador" amigo o Será esposo- le pico el rubio

La mirada que le lanzo, podría asustado a otro que no fuera el,

-Parece que estas feliz por algo- pregunto el moreno

-Mas de lo que crees- contesto el rubio meditando si valdría la pena comentar con Lord Voldemort que tenían a la hermana de Wesley, pensándolo mejor era preferible que el no supiera de ella, y cuantos menos mejor, ella podría servirle para tener información, que pudiera evitar que mataran a Hermione, y de paso tenia a Zabini en la palma de su mano, nuca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero en ese momento era la prueba viviente que a un Slytherin y mortifago por mas señas, podía tener tiernos sentimientos por una enemiga

Estaba seguro que a la larga Zabini haría cualquier cosa para detenerla y por eso estaba en sus manos.

-Zabini disfrútala- fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras se levantaba y retiraba,

-¿Puede saberse a donde vas?- le miro el moreno no queriendo comprender lo ultimo.

-No, nos veremos luego,

Sin mas se marcho de la casa, directamente a su entrevista con el Señor tenebroso

Ya era media mañana cuando Draco dejo a Zabini era increíble que el tiempo pasara tan rápido cuando estaba con el, su conversación solo habían parecido minutos, y debió terminarla de manera tan grosera (aunque no se lo dijo) por costumbre, pero su obligación era asistir a una entrevista con el señor tenebroso, marcada para esa hora

Una ves que Draco ingreso en el recinto favorito un leve estremecimiento de disgusto lo recorrió.

El recinto estaba lleno de restos de pieles de solo dios sabia que, tal vez algunas humanas de antiguos enemigo o amigos, tétrica y obscura casi por completo, a acepción de las pequeñas antorchas en lugares estratégicos, el humo parecía cubrirlo todo aparentaba ser incienso para alejar el hedor a carne putrefacta que al señor tenebroso le encantaba.

Este se alzo para entrar a su baño que parecía una mezcla de diferentes materiales, como una gran poción, que no podía precisar, su tina era un caldero de hechizos, mientras se deslizaba dentro del liquido, el rubio pudo observar a su señor, tenia un cuerpo humanoide, delgado y de color grisáceo, donde la piel perdía su textura suave para tener la característica de escamas como las de un pez o mejor dicho las de una serpiente, su cabeza aplastada sobre los polos, haciéndola mas plana de lo normal, sus mandíbulas sobresalidas sobre el rostro, donde casi desaparecían las fosas nasales, dándole es aspecto desfigurado entre una serpiente y un hombre.

Aunque Draco estaba demasiado habituado a la moustrocidad, esta si se llevaba la palma, si bien no se dejo amedrentar para nada, y no permitiendo que el temor lo invadiera al ver a este ...ser.

Lord Voldemort, no permitía que nadie lo viera así, pero quería dar un mensaje al mortifago, deseaba su temor como cuando años antes había aceptado la misión de matar a Dumbledore, pero ahora ¿tenia miedo?, no tanto como antaño, ni la sombra de el, pero lo que mas le impresiono, fue que a un a pesar de ello no permitía al temor controlarlo, Era un mortifago de los mejores sin lugar a dudas.

Voldemort quiso con todas las fuerzas de su ser atraer a ese mortifago a su servicio, no como lo hacia ahora por simple deseo, mas bien que lo hiciera por convicción, no solo seria un aliado valioso, también alguien que lo protegiera en caso de necesidad, el reconocía el poder cuando lo veía, ya era algo que el muchacho no intentara utilizarlo contra el.

Lo único que no considero Voldemort es lo que la historia muggle repite una y otra ves en sus hojas. Los tiranos siempre tienen miedo de aquellos a quienes oprime pues de allí se levantara aquel que lo destruya.

Y Draco estaba entre ellos, jamás perdonaría que había puesto en peligro la vida de su madre para lograr que hiciera lo que el quería, jamás lo perdonaría que lo hubiera utilizado como a un títere siendo fácilmente remplazadle, toda su persona se revelaba contra ello, y como buen Slytherin estaba dispuesto a tomar la revancha, pero no cuando el señor tenebroso lo quisiera, sino cuando el lo quisiera, como buen estratega lo único que hacia era colocar las fichas en su lugar

-Bien venido mortifago

Draco hizo una reverencia, tanto para saludarlo como para agradecer las palabras

-Ya tienes una misión muy importante, el cuidado de una rehén, de encontrar al líder de la resistencia, pero deseo otro servicio mas de ti

-Estoy listo señor- dijo el rubio, poniendo en tensión sus músculos preparándose para cualquier cosa

-He decidido que tu ceras quien converse con el gobierno de coalición de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda, me dicen que eres un buen diplomático, quiero que los asustes, pero solo lo suficiente como para que hagan lo que queremos sin ensuciar nuestra imagen internacional, ¿me comprendes? – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Por su puesto señor, me encargare de ellos,

-Pero hay algo mas, no lo harás aquí en Inglaterra sino en Irlanda, se que tienen posesiones allí,

- Así es Señor en el noreste, al norte de Dublín

- Puedes llevarte a la gente que te haga falta para ello, estoy seguro que los necesitaras para hacer todas tus encomiendas.

-¿Hay algo mas en que pueda servirlo?

-También estoy seguro que será un gran inconveniente, pero es mi deseo que tu esposa se quede aquí, no se si lo sabes pero es la mano derecha de tu Madre, y ella cree que Pansy es necesaria para hacer la evaluación de objetos valioso, es bien sabido que nada es mejor que los Parkinson, para valorar tesoros

Draco izo un signo de asentimiento con la cabeza para declarar su conformidad,

-Eres un gran servidor, a la salida te espera toda la información que tenemos hasta el momento para que tengas una buena estancia en Irlanda

-Muy bien señor, algo mas

-No, puedes retirarte

Sin hacer otro comentario Draco giro sobre sus talones, sin importarle que el protocolo mortifago exigía retroceder tres pasos antes de retirarse de la presencia del señor tenebroso.

Una ves fuera de la agobiante sala, Draco pudo dar un imperceptible respiro, necesitaba oxigeno en sus pulmones para limpiarlos de la inmundicia que había recibido por estar es el espacio de Lord Voldemort, algunos pasos mas allá, un elfo domestico esperaba pacientemente con un rollo de papiro de 40 cm de largo donde estaban todos los informes,

-Le llamo una carroza?- dijo el elfo, retirándose ante la señal de asentimiento del joven

Durante algunos minutos mientras esperaba, Draco pudo leer gran parte del informe, y se maravillo de la incompetencia de la inteligencia mortifaga, lo que sabían era bien poco, insignificante en relación a su conocimiento sobre aquel asunto, era bien obvio porque su señor lo quería allí.

Una ves dentro de la carroza por su mente corrían infinidad de ideas, con el poco conocimiento de Voldemort acerca del asunto encomendado, podría manipular mucha información,. Pero necesitaba gente, dentro de todos los que conocía evaluaba a quienes necesitaba, y porque los necesitaba

Una ves dentro de su casa, y dentro de su estudio, se maravillo que su amigo holgazaneara tranquilamente en uno de los cojines bebiéndose su buen Wisky, sin mas se dirigió a la mesa y garabateo en un trozo de papel dándoselo al elfo domestico que vino a atenderlo

- Necesito que estos hombres estén aquí antes de la caída de la tarde- hablaba mientras le entregaba la nota

El elfo desapareció de inmediato, cuando estuvieron los dos mortifagos solos

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer Zabini

-Perfecto ya me aburría de tanta inactividad, algún encuentro con aurores –pregunto esperanzado

-Zabini no solo de luchar vive el hombre

-Por supuesto que no, también de mujeres y...- mirando su mano- de buen Wisky

-No será un duelo abierto, por lo menos no en un principio nuestra misión es mas diplomática

-¿Diplomática? Claro como no- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Iremos a Irlanda, El señor tenebroso me ha dado la misión de hacer de intermediario con el gobierno de coalición mortifago-magos allá,

-¿Del tipo de intermediario que hacemos usualmente?

-Si, de ese tipo ... pero discreto, también tengo la oportunidad de llevar a mi gente, ¿si es que quieres estar entre ellas?- le pregunto Draco mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Me tienes a tu servicio, con quienes mas...claro si puedo preguntar

-Leopol, Pedro, Cristof y tu si aceptas

- Un buen grupo, y ¿que hay de Crabe y Goyle?...y ¿Pansy?

-Se quedan , serian un estorbo para lo que vamos a hacer solo saben usar los puños, ella se quedara dando apoyo a la valoración de tesoros, como el mismo señor tenebroso dijo: nadie mejor de los Parkinson para evaluar tesoros

-Aun estoy pensándolo-dijo el moreno, recordaba muy bien a quien tenia ahora a su cuidado, prefirió esperar a Malfoy en lugar de ir a verla para que ella asimilara su actual posición, claro que lo ultimo que hizo antes de irse fue atarla mágicamente para que no escapara ¿o no?, en fin no quería pensar en ella.

- Te lo preguntaba porque necesito de tu prisionera, además allá seria mas fácil interrogarla sin presiones de otra índole, de todas formas también quiero que te ocupes de los puertos, me parece que conoces mucho sobre barcos

Draco había estado en lo correcto al decir lo ultimo, su amigo no se marcharía sin "su dama", auque pensándolo mejor el tampoco lo haría sin la suya, y la gran pasión de Zabini los barcos, botes, y muelles, el único lugar donde dejaba de ser un Slytherin para se un Huffpleffud

- Entonces me marcho con tigo- dijo emocionado el moreno

- Pero debes irte ahora antes que alguien mas la vea, los que saben de su existencia pronto se olvidaran de ella esta claro, ...espérame en mi casa pasado mañana por la mañana, colócala en el ala este.- le dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba una especie de abrecartas en su paquete de cuero

Zabini entendió muy bien el significado de sus palabras, se levanto tomo la mano del rubio para despedirse, salió en busca de compañeros de la noche pasada, antes de que la hora hubiera pasado Zabini estaba ya en su casa, listo para enfrentarse a una roja furia, pero se decepciono ella estaba apaciblemente dormida, con todos los bienes de la habitación hechos añicos, se dijo así mismo que se encargaría que esa furia fuera redirigida a un mejor uso,

Cuando su sirvienta entro para ver si deseaba algo, y compuso todo de un golpe de varita, el solo dijo

-Nos vamos-

La mujer dio una cabezadita de conformidad, y con otro movimiento mas largo de su mano las maletas hechas las tomo de un entrego , se aproximo al mortifago sujetándose de su capa, el al mismo tiempo cerca de Ginny la envolvió en las cobijas y abrió la pequeña daga, siendo movidos de su lugar mágicamente el traslador Malfoy directo a Doublahim

Para ese día Hermione estaba mas que harta de Draco Malfoy, seguía siendo el pedante de siempre, aunque claro ella no se rebelaría entendiendo que era una prisionera, y el no era responsable de la situación en la que se encontraba y no lo culpaba por ello, pero su actitud estaban haciendo difícil que ella no lo odiara,

Primero que fuera una Rehén, luego que la mantuviera prisionera, un pájaro en una jaula de oro pero jaula de todas formas, inmediatamente después que su imaginación la traicionara, haciéndolo ver, mejor de lo que era, con su actitud distante, y poco provocadora, y ese contacto casual que la había estremecido hasta la punta de los dedos, como mujer, cuando la toco en la fiesta, solo para averiguar que estaba casado y descubrir que tenia el pensamiento de la mayoría de los hombres acerca de las mujeres: "solo sirve para una cosa y nada mas" (como en la época de las cavernas), sin ninguna razón encerrarla a pan y agua en su habitación, y finalmente sacarla de allí como si estuvieras olvidando algo antes de viajar, No le había dado tiempo de tomar si quiera su capa, y estaba haciendo frió

Draco podía ver sus ojos, eran los mismos de siempre, pero ahora el era diferente podía entender su mirada, el brillo belicoso en ellos, lo hacían sonreír, por dios como le gustaba esta mujer, y mucho mas cuando se ponía furiosa contra el, perdía sus miedos el tiempo suficiente como para ser ella misma, la que conocía de antes, y ahora el sabia que estaba furiosa, y el motivo de ello.

Pero que podía decirle, que los preparativos para el viaje le habían tomado mas del tiempo que había previsto, la parte fácil fue Zabini, y los otros estaban dispuestos a seguirlos al fin del mundo, por el conocimiento que tenia de ellos ya debían estar esperándolo en casa, y las ultimas cuestiones extras eran las que lo mantuvieron alejado toda la noche, que a la hora de partir no se lo dijo a ella, y como es obvió no tuvo tiempo de prepararse

-Si sigues con el seño fruncido te saldrán arrugas- le comento con una sonrisa

-Eres el peor de los gusanos – contesto ella aun entre los dientes

-¿Y a que viene tu furia? Nunca imagine que la inteligente de Hermione Granger no supiera en la situación que se encuentra

-Se muy bien en la situación que me encuentro, y no tengo por que temerte

-Deberías, no es sensato hacerme enfadar- comento el rubio con una velada advertencia

-Y que podrías hacerme, torturarme , matarme quizás, no puedes hacerlo y lo sabes o seria adios a la neutralidad de mis "padres"

Ella tenia razón por su puesto, no podía hacer ninguna de esas actividades mortifagas, aunque lo hubiera deseado, pero no le gustaba que ella se lo recordara

- Hay muchas formas de torturarte sin necesidad de recurrir a un cruxio.

-No te temo, que ¿no lo comprendiste antes?- dijo Hermione, aproximándose lo suficiente a el para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Pero fue una mala jugada, y es que ella no sabia que su proximidad ya lo turbaba, que por principios y orgullo se mantenía alejado de ella, y el hecho de aproximarse que su aliento, su perfume acariciaran su rostro, lo descontrolara totalmente

Draco aun oyéndola solo actuó, la tomo por los brazos y la atrajo mas hacia el

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con tigo, y nadie me lo recriminaría, o impediría

Hermione al tenerlo tan cerca tuvo miedo, su mente aun con heridas por los ocurrido hace meces la traiciono en ese instante, sin darse cuenta que la situación no era para tanto, comenzó a luchar contra el como si su vida pedendiera de eso, librarse de sus manos,

Draco quedo confundido completamente por este cambio, de la furia de ella, contra el, había pasado al pánico total, estaba muy seguro que no se debía a sus amenazas sino al hecho de haberla tocado, el de haberla atraído hacia el,

El amor propio del rubio sufrió un revez con la actitud de ella, estaba muy orgulloso de su apariencia y del efecto que producía en las mujeres, de cualquier parte que fueran, sus actitudes féminas cambiaban y se destinaban a conquistarlo, ese habría sido el resultado de su presencia en cualquier sitio, y ahora esta, precisamente la que el deseaba que le permitiera aproximarse era la única que se revelaba a el, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Como para que temiera a los hombres.

Draco tuvo piedad de ella, una ves que la soltó, Hermione se coloco en una posición casi fetal en el ángulo mas alejado de el en la carroza, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas., el no sabia que hacer, su instinto era aproximarse, abrazarla, reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien que el la protegería de todo, pero su parte racional le aconsejaba que se quedara donde estaba, que seguramente ella no lo escucharía, que le permitiera calmarse un poco antes de aproximarse una ves mas

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, el al fin hizo un movimiento para ver que le pasaba, estaba bien pero sumida en un profundo sueño.

Draco conocía de ello, de lo extraña que es la mente humana, de cómo nos protege, cuando nos enfrentamos a lo que no podemos entender o tolerar, en ella su mente la protegió contra los recuerdos haciéndola dormir,

Sin saber como el simplemente coloco a Hermione sobre sus rodillas acomodándola contra su pecho, la envolvió con su capa, para que no pasara frió, en el viaje de l4 horas, y ella como un niño pequeño se dejo acunar por el mortifago, Pero Draco era Draco, un hombre después de todo, con una mujer entre los brazos, y la única que el quería para mas señas, que actuó como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, se aproximo lentamente hacia su rostro y sabiendo que no podría repetirlo en mucho tiempo y unió sus labio a los de ella, un beso

Un beso casto, hermoso, no solo destinado a la lujuria o la pasión, sino también orientado a una disculpa, y mas que nada a la protección, allí el se hizo el firme propósito de protegerla, y de hacer pagar muy caro a quien la hubiera tocado, herido y asustado, fuera quien fuera era la palabra de Draco Malfoy, de uno de los mas temidos mortifagos, y como tal no tenia replica

Aunque ella no lo supiera había alguien que la protegía, y lo haría el resto de su vida

La legada de Zabini a la mansión ya estaba en conocimiento de la servidumbre de la misma, elfos domésticos, y algunos magos se aproximaron para recibirlos entre ellos un hombre tan alto y fuerte como un medio gigante, su descomunal presencia solo impresiono al mortifago,

Este se inclino ante el joven y con un profundo "buenas noches, es bien venido a la mansión Malfoy "

Zabini dudaba de lo ultimo jamás habría calificado ese lugar como una mansión, era parecido a las ruinas de un castillo, construida sobre sólida piedra de mas de un metro de espesor cada una de sus murallas, con puertas de 10 centímetros de grosor de madera remachadas con metal, Por un momento Blaicie pensó que Draco se había equivocado

-Por favor pasad- dijo de pronto una mujer de color envuelta en lienzo blanco, de cabellos largos y lisos, que se movían al ritmo del viento.

Mientras los recién llegados se aproximaban la mujer levanto ambos brazos hasta estar a altura de sus hombros sin pronunciar palabra estos descendieron al mismo tiempo que parecía quitarse un velo de los derruidos contrastes.

Zabini quedo con la boca abierta era un palacio, con mas de una docena de torres, y al parecer toda una guarnición de gente cubriendo desde las murallas, la loza era sólida, de bloques de piedra de casi varios metros cada uno, finamente labrados, al ingresar su asombro aumento, cada bloque parecía moverse de su lugar mágicamente para mostrar puertas, esquinas, ventanas, gradas, para regresar a su poción anterior casi inmediatamente, dentro de las habitaciones hubo una muy grande que vio solo por instantes, mientras lo conducían a su recamara,

Una ves allí, su asombro no disminuyo , en uno de los extremos una chimenea del tamaño de un hombre de largo talvez mas, y del doble de esta distancia para tocar sus extremos, crepitaba una alegre fuego, junto a ella una marmita sobre el fuego con aparentemente agua, para un te o un café, un poco mas allá una cama donde tres personas podrían haberse echado cómodamente extendiendo los brazos, con una cubiertas de verde y azul, un poco mas allá un ropero de tres cuerpos, con dibujos artísticos en su puerta con imágenes de dos caballeros muggles en plena batalla, a los pies de la cama una caja de madera que llegaba de un extremo al otro de la misma, en el centro de la recamara una mesa redonda con puesto como para 4 personas, con respectivas sillas de espaldar alto, finamente trabajadas en madera de ébano, en el suelo alfombras rusticas pero de fino acabado con imágenes florales, o de caza,

Zabini sin hacer algún comentario llevo a la dormida Ginny a la cama dispuesto a arroparla en ella

El mortifago durante ese tiempo sus ojos habían observado, su mente no , estaba en otro lugar en un país de ensueños de utopías, prefería ni recordar cada uno de esos sueños en los que tenia por compañía a la joven que dormía confiada en sus brazo.

Cuando la coloco sobre los cobertores, ella gimió como resintiendo que el se alejara de ella, el moreno se quedo de piedra, había escuchado sonidos parecidos desde que era muy joven pero solo este lo detuvo donde estaba a algunos centímetros de ella, mientras tanto Ginny solo supo aproximarse mas a el, aparentemente en busca del calor perdido.

Para el era la sensación no solo placentera, sino también exuberante, y extraña, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, buscando un mejor apoyo hundió su rostro en su cabello, aspiro su fragancia,

Por todos los magos esta mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo y no sabia siquiera que lo hacia,

Mientras hosiqueaba en su cuello donde ella se movía hacia un costado para facilitar aun mas su exploración, se aproximaba a el, y sin mediar una sola palabra Zabini la beso, de una manera casta en un principio, y al darse cuenta que ella no luchaba contra el, que de hecho lo aceptaba, ahondo en el beso, haciendo que Ginny despertara lentamente.

Fue en ese momento cuanto ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo,

Ginny literalmente salto de la cama para aterrizar en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos levantados y las manos cerradas en dos puños, en un silencioso desafió para tocarla, y ella se defendería a golpes.

La sola idea de ella resistiéndose con las manos a el le pareció ridícula, pero allí estaba como Diana la cazadora dispuesta a saltarle encima y a clavarle las garras en la garganta, Pero lo peor de todo era el vació en los brazos, por su alejamiento.

El se recostó tranquilamente

-No saltabas así antes, cuando estabas en mis brazos- ironizo el moreno

-Yo no te pedí que me tocaras, si lo hubiera hecho ahora aun continuaría entre ellos- hablo Ginny de una manera entrecortada

-¿Enserio?, si te encuentro dormida otra ves estoy seguro que puedo convencerte de eso y mas – dijo mientras la miraba como el lobo a caperucita roja

Ginny lo miro de arriba hacia abajo; claro que tenia razón podía forzarla de cualquier forma, esta segura que daría batalla que no seria placentero, pero de todas formas el se saldría con la suya pero ¿que hacia?

Ella para completo regocijo de el bajo los brazos y se aproximo a el para levantarlo de la cama y atraerlo hacia ella, para ese momento Zabini estaba tan atontado por su proximidad y por lo que aparentemente su actitud le demostraba que no quiso pensar en o que hacia, o porque lo hacia se dejo arrastras hacia la puerta.

Y allí en el umbral de la misma Ginny se aproximo a el y lo beso con los labios, era una sensación lujuriosa, erótica, dulce y extremadamente suave al mismo tiempo, pareció detener el corazón del mortifago, y encender sus venas, sus brazos volaron hacia ella para aproximarla mas a su cuerpo

Cuando intento profundizar mas en el beso, y las caricias, ella simplemente se escurrió entre sus dedos y salto desafiante al centro de la cama

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto el moreno

Ginny sonrió con pircadia,

-Crees que lo que te acabo de dar el preludio de lo que seguirá, de hecho era para que conozcas lo que nunca tendrás- comento con toda seguridad la pelirroja

Zabini quedo completamente helado por sus palabras, perdiendo los estribos en ese mimo instante

No necesitaba varita para someterla, pensó, trato de sujetar a la pelirroja pero ella se mantenía en el medio de la enorme cama alejándose de sus manos, pensando que había sido muy peligroso provocar su ira

Para Zabini era aun pero, en muchos aspectos trataba de emular a Draco y su sangre fría, pero no siempre podía y esta furia pelirroja, acababa de enfurecerlo, lo veía todo rojo a su alrededor, ya no era un prisionera valiosa, que debía tratarse con cuidado, era una esclava impertinente que debía corregirse y el deseaba hacerlo.

Mientras Ginny escapaba y escapaba de el colocando todos los muebles entre ellos dos, estaba mas asustada que nunca, claro nunca se había enfrentado a un mortifago o a un hombre a solas, siempre hubo alguien para protegerla, y que ellos no pasaran la línea, pero el (Zabini) no tenia ese conocimiento, es mas se reía de ello,

En un ultimo intento de ponerse a salvo, ella trato de llegar a la cama una ves mas de alejarse de el, pero por algo era un mortifago el que la acorralaba, la atrapo, ella en vano trato de golpearlo con los puños, para alejarse de aquellas manos las tomo una por encima de su cabeza inmovilizándola

-NO- exclamo Ginny en el extremo del pánico

Aquella palabra, el tono de ella, traspaso la espesa niebla roja de la furia del mortio, este se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba lastimando.

Silenciosas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos azules de ella, el con uno de sus dedos recogió aquel caliente liquido, sin mas se levanto y salió de la cama minándola fijamente

**Maldita mujer**, se repetía mentalmente una y otra ves, quería continuar con lo que ella digna hija de Eva había iniciado, podía incluso obligarla, tenia toda la intención del mundo en hacerlo, pero conocía lo mejor y como todo buen Slytherin jamás se conformaría con menos, lo quería mas que nada en el mundo y por su propia voluntad,

Ella le dio una probada de la mejor miel de toda su vida, y si trataba de conseguirla sin que las abejas quisieran dársela saldría muy picado

-En verdad te crees mejor, déjame decirte que estas muy sobreestimada, como te dije antes jamás obligaría a una mujer a acostarse conmino, no lo necesito.

Ginny solo pudo mirarlos, con los ojos y las pestañas brillantes por las lagrimas agradeciendo que no fuera una bestia después de todo

Zabini salió casi tirando la puerta**, maldita mujer, mil veces maldita, como se atrevía a dejarlo así, pero tenia razón no la tocaría, ¡de hecho si lo haría¡**

Regreso con toda la intención de tomarla y acabar de una ves con aquello ,era una mujer como cualquier otra y que ella ya estuviera trastornando su mundo a las horas de encontrarla no le gustaba nada

Cuando su mano se cerro sobre el pomo de la puerta una pequeña parte de el, la que lo advertía del peligro se activo, era como un aviso silencioso de parecía decirle que si seguía con ello, se arrepentiría toda su vida porque esa mujer lo tendría en su poder toda su existencia, estaba jugando con fuego si se acercaba mas saldría muy escaldado.

Mientras Zabini había cerrado su puerta y se iba echando humo para Ginny era otro el tono de la música, se había sentado sobre la cama en posición de loto, y llevado lentamente los dedos a los labios estos estaban hinchados, y calientes por el beso.

Como era posible que ella sintiera eso y por nada menos que un mortifago, que pasaba con ella, ¡que clase de hechizo le había lanzado esa rata de alcantarilla moteada.¡

Su conciencia a medida que pensaba en ello parecía recriminarle, y reírse de ella, estaba bien segura que lo pasado no había sido ninguna enfermedad mental o producto de un hechizo, desde el momento que la beso, mientras dormía, se había sentido la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra, ni siquiera Harry en sus mejores épocas le había dado un beso que la trajera de los brazos de Morfeo en busca de mas, y de hecho habría pedido continuar si no hubiera sido porque abrió los ojos y casi le da un infarto, un mortifago la estaba besando y le gustaba.

Salto lejos de el, he hizo lo que hizo por seguridad propia mas que por desagrado, pero como podía sentirse algo así , a los pocos días des estar con alguien por no decir horas.

Además estaba el hecho que aunque había avivado su furia, el se había controlado al darse cuenta que la lastimaba, eso era impropio de los mortifagos y el lo hizo por ella ¿o tal vez por muchas?

Para ese momento la respuesta a esta pregunta ya no importaba

Cuando una ves mas su molesta conciencia le dijo: materialmente, que uno no escoge a quien amar, que las horas no son importantes porque en el amor a primera vista abecés es así, basta una mirada, para saber que es el (o ella) el que te robara el corazón, por el que darás tu vida, pondrás a prueba tu sensatez solo para pedir una cosa, el ser amado y aunque a ella le pesara, o mejor dicho a su mente le pesara su corazón había elegido y por sentido común había elegido mal

A muchas millas de allí en un bario de Londres, en uno de clase media donde parecían haber infinidad de casas residenciales de la época victoriana, en uno de los extremos de esta interminable y poco transitada calle había una casa con un patio mas grande de lo normal aunque nadie parecía notar, la dueña solía decir que su abuela había plantado allí rosas durante la época de la segunda guerra en espera de sus hermanos y esposo, y como ambos regresaron vivos había cuidado de aquel lugar dándole un aspecto de un santuario al cariño y al amor de la familia.

A este pequeño jardín se podía ingresar por una reja paralela a la puerta dándole accesos no solo desde la casa sino también desde la calle, aunque era tan pequeño donde florecían rosas junto a ellos una pequeña vertiente con agua que se precipitaba sobre una diminuta fuente.

Era este el lugar donde la nueva orden del fénix había ido a parar, era la antigua casa de magos cuya familia había muerto hace muchísimo tiempo pero por las habilidades de Mundungus Flecher habían logrado localizar

Mientras parecía que nadie se aproximaba el fin de aquella calle, una figura solitaria del extremo de la misma se movía silenciosamente hacia ese lugar iba vestido de traje ejecutivo, aunque si alguien viera con mas atención habría notado que este era de antiguo corte, pero no por eso menos impecable, de un color negro

El hombre que lo portaba era de complexión mediana, de rasgos rudos, con el cabello mas largo de lo normal,

Aunque sus pasos no fueran rápidos, eran lo suficiente como para que nadie lo observara detenidamente, una ves que llego a la fuente colocando los dedos sobre ella y se interno entre el y las rosas,

Una ves que este se interno lo que parecieron tres metros, se convirtieron en casi 100, con una vereda empedrada con el suficiente espacio como para que un automóvil pasara por ella,con altos muros de piedra en ambos entremos de donde nacían frondosos árboles de gruesos y nudosos troncos, sus ramas parecían aproximarse de los dos extremos de la vía para tocarse una a la otra, la luz pasaba entre sus ramas dando un aspecto de cascada, con la caída de las hojas, la brisa movía los arbustos de rosas silvestres que crecían alrededor y en todo el canino, dando un olor agradable a rosas y roble

Al final de esta avenida se encontraba una casa de dos plantas con bacón en toda la segunda planta, el techo sostenido por columnas de mármol, los ventanales amplios todo hecho de mármol blanco peruano, las gradas que conducían a la puerta eran de mármol negro, aunque ya desgastada por el tiempo contándose en total 27 arcos desde donde terminaban los árboles y los rosales para continuar con la amplia escalinata.

Una ves llegado al final de la escalinata el visitante volteo para encontrarse con la avenida y lo que parecían las residencias de la entrada pero alrededor de la casa mas bien eran hectáreas de terreno vació, cubierto de árboles y desde luego maleza

Sin mas el visitante se aproximo a la puerta tocando con los nudillos la misma

La puerta se abrió ceremoniosamente apareciendo ante el un elfo domestico, lo que extrañaba de el era su indumentaria, tiesos como un huso, vestido de smoking que se inclino ante el visitante, como un correcto mayordomo ingles.

-Bien venido señor, el amo lo espera en la biblioteca

El personaje sin mas le dejo la gabardina y el sombrero al pequeño elfo, al mismo tiempo que recorría la vivienda.

Aunque muy hermosa, con sus loza de colores en el piso en artísticos dibujos, no era posible saber como era el lugar, muchos de los muebles se veían cubiertos por sabanas que en algún momento debieron ser blancas, la casa se encontraba triste, pero no terrorífica solo en suspenso, esperando a sus dueños

Cuando llego a lo que parecía la biblioteca, toco con los nudillos ingresando sin esperar contestación

-Bien venido Severus- dijo un hombre anciano, de complexión delicada, recostado e inclinado en un lujoso sofá

Para el recién llegado fue una gran tristeza ver a este hombre que durante mucho tiempo, que aun se consideraba el mejor mago del mundo en aquel estado de debilidad, era muy posible que se recuperara pero para eso se necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo,

Había enflaquecido visiblemente, sus manos huesudas contrastaban aun mas ya que la derecha aparecía negra como si hubiera sido quemada por el frió, su rostro huesudo, con la piel ajada y de un color amarillento como la cera vieja, lo único que recordaba al hombre de hace algunos años eran los ojos celestes, bajo unas pobladas cejas, y aun mas importante el brillo de vida en el fondo de ellos, la fuerza aun estaba presente era el cuerpo el que fallaba

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Profesor Dumbledore- dijo el otro ceremoniosamente

-No necesitas ser tan impersonal Severus siéntate

El hombre se aproximo a la butaca contigua, pero antes de llegar a ella, se puso de rodillas y abrazo al anciano que aun estaba sentado en ella, era como un padre que recibe al hijo luego de mucho tiempo.

-Severus nunca creí que fueras un sentimental

-Cuando me aseguraron que estaba vivo no podía creerlo, estaba tan débil que jamás creí que sobreviviría a un hechizo tempo.

-Fue tu hechizo el que me mantuvo con vida, y evito que muriera y que nuestros curanderos pudieran actuar

-Nunca entenderé su afición por esos hechizos, a los que la mayoría de los magos ni los calificaría así, sino como simples trucos de magia muggle

-Pero funciono, no hay nada mejor que un hechizo sencillo, para lograr un buen resultado- contesto con una agradable sonrisa Dumbledore

Snape finalmente se levanto y se sentó junto a el

-¿Pero como esta?- dijo apresuradamente

-Como ves aun recuperándome, han pasado 6 años y no puedo con mucho pero estoy vivo aun

-El Hecho de tenerlo es una gran ventaja, El señor tenebroso no sabe que esta vivo, de hecho casi nadie- dijo con un leve tono de felicidad

-Así es,... por el momento es mejor dejarlo así, hay mucho en juego, mi nombre ahora es Maximus Coperfil

-No puedo creer que adoptara un nombre muggle

-Es seguro- dijo lentamente, con tristeza por perder su identidad -En fin Severus no tenemos mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que es limitado, habrá otro lugar y época en la que podamos charlar tranquilamente, pero desgraciadamente no es este- dijo el anciano

-Noticias, eso es lo que quiere...um... veamos desde que Dumbledore murió- pregunto sarcástico Snape

- Si desde ese momento

-El señor tenebroso, esta aumentando su poder a cada instante, en estos años ha depurado las filas mortifagas, si es así como puede llamarse, todos los que tengan familiares muggles o squids en las ultimas cuatro generaciones no pueden estar en la guardia mortifaga, que es la que se ocupa de todo el asunto de seguridad, aunque con algunas acepciones, esta guardia esta dividida en cinco grupos la primera es una guardia personal,- luego de tomar aire, continuo - la segunda es la que se ocupa de las depuraciones, no solo de los mortifagos sino de todas las familias mágicas, la tercera es la encargada de los campos de prisioneros políticos, son familiares mágicos que no pueden desaparecer así como así, que tienen gran influencia. Que su familia humana es muy importante, el cuarto son de los campos propiamente dichos, allí van todos los sangres sucias que puedan atrapar, la ultima es literalmente el cuerpo diplomático.

-Continua Severus que mas

-Estos grupos son literalmente los encargados de todo, el mas importante aunque parezca extraño es el quinto, si bien no toman parte activa en todo, como quien dice no se ensucian las manos son los estrategas, desde el pacto con los gigantes, con otras criaturas mágicas, los que retienen a los rehenes...

-Que es eso de los Rehenes

-Los rehenes son familiares de magos de gran poder como del Osos de Rusia, o de los hechiceros de Forgim no se los puede matar, torturar o hacer desaparecer, son tratados bien pero como prisioneros, son pocos pero lo hace para mantener la neutralidad de los grupos mas fuertes o que podrían oponerse al señor tenebroso

-De hecho Severus es el Oso de Rusia quien ha detenido el avance de Voldemort al este, no puede entrar en su territorio, sino seria una guerra abierta- comento Dumbledore para ponerlo al tanto de este detalle

-Voldemort aun no esta listo para la guerra abierta, intuye que los humanos tomarían partido en contra suya, al final lo aniquilaríamos, por ahora le vasta con tener en su poder Inglaterra.

-Pero Escocia, Irlanda, Noruega están también bajo su pie

-No tanto, estamos en un pacto de no agresión, para proteger a su sociedad muggle han aceptado firmar un tratado de gobierno compartido, pero a cada instante es mas difícil detener a Voldemort

-¿Eso significa que hay resistencia?- pregunto el anciano sorprendido

-Si, pero es muy poca aun los grupos están muy separados era nuestra intención el lograr que las células de resistencia se unan en un bien común, peor no hay un líder

Mientras decía esto Severus Miraba insistentemente a Dumbledore

-No me mires de esa manera Severus, no puedo hacerlo

-Su nombre atraería a las células

-Necesitan a alguien dinámico que pueda estar ahí y pueda luchar, no alguien que casi no puede sostenerse en pie

-Lo se, pero no hay muchos que puedan hacerlo tan bien como usted, pero entiendo sus resistencia, veamos ... solo uno de ellos quizás, es el mas fuerte: el señor de los lobos

-¿Quien es?- pegunto Dumbledore, con sorpresa como recordando el pasado, a un amigo

-De hecho nadie lo sabe, solo es un nombre que se repite para proteger a un buen hombre durante la guerra, o al menos así ha sido siempre.

-Bien el ha aparecido- dijo triunfante Dumbledore

-Con la profesora MacGonagal pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era tratar de contactar con las demás resistencias, pero es muy difícil, hay pocos infiltrados dentro los mortifagos, y los que atrapamos prefieren morir antes que delatar a sus compañeros, solo contamos con la de La luna que esta dirigida por Remus Lupin y Nimpadora Tonxs, lo que queda de la orden del Fénix al mando de Minerva MacGonagal, de las otras no sabremos nada,

-Pero hay algo mas, no es verdad- comento en anciano como sondeando es su discípulo

-Si,... luego de muchos meces de negociación, ellos nos contactaron , ...así tuvimos contacto con la resistencia de oriente y pude hablar con un representante del señor de los lobos, de hecho el fue quien me informo,

-¿Que te informo?

- Que ya había hablado con muchos de los grupos o de las otras resistencias, que incluso dentro de ellas hay adeptos e incluso alianzas, ellos han podido lograr mas que nosotros y en poco tiempo, no conocemos su organización pero parece muy extensa.- luego de tomar aire continuo-Por lo que me dijo el problema mas importante son los gigantes del valle del Rodan, estos están listos para pasarse al otro lado y servir al señor tenebroso por alimentos y medicinas

-Eso es grave, ...podemos hacer que nuestros curanderos hagan las medicinas , y proporcionar alimentos pero ¿como los llevaríamos allá?

-Aparentemente ellos ya se están encargando de ello- dijo con un tono de frustración

-¿Por fin has encontrado a uno que pueda medirse contigo?- pregunto Dumbledore al percibir la frustración del mago

-Espero que no, ...pero aun así es bueno, ...mortifago, con marca y todo,... me dijo todo, no solo como si me estuviera informando para que hagamos una alianza y podamos ver como resolver las cosas, de hecho me lo dijo para que hiciéremos lo que el decía

-Lo que significa que están un paso mas adelante que nosotros

-Eso es lo que creo... Hay algo mas, profesor Dumbledore

El interpelado solo levanto los ojos para fijarlos en los de su interlocutor

-Le dije lo de los horcruxes

-¡!!!¿Que?¡¡¡, Severus estoy dudando de tu sensatez

-Yo también, lo he hecho en muchas ocasiones después de habérselo dicho, pero mi instinto me dijo que lo mejor era comentarlo con el

-Como lo tomo

-De hecho como si conocieran o al menos sospecharan de ello

-¿Me dices que el señor de los lobos conocía de ello?- pregunto en una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad

-Es lo que deduzco por nuestra conversación

-Que mas te dijo

-Pregunto por Potter, desde el punto de vista de ellos no estaba haciendo nada, fue allí donde surgió la conversación de esos objetos

-Al final que paso

-Ellos saben que Potter y compañía están buscando uno de los Horcrux,-con un suspiro de resignación -Y fue allí donde me dijo que averiguarían que era el otro, del que no tenemos conocimiento, además de averiguar como matar a la serpiente

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto meditando un poco las palabras pero al final esas cortas palabras llenaron de confianza a Dumbledore

-Severus creo que lo que hiciste puede cambiar el curso de la guerra

-¿En verdad lo cree? Yo me sigo llamando escupido

-Fue una acción a la desesperada, sin medir las consecuencia, pero la sabiduría del mundo esta en confiar y esperar, entonces hagamos eso

A muchos kilómetros de allí, o tal vez muy pocos donde el tiempo y el espacio no podían tocar, un hombre de extraña apariencia alto y delgado se movía silenciosamente en una obscura calle, donde no asechaba ni un reflejo de la pálida luna,

Esta era una de las mas extrañas calles mágicas que pueda imaginarse, todos los presentes hombres mujeres y niños llevaban un sin numero de ropas, podían verse desde soldados romanos, pasando por encapotadas mujeres vestidas como la muggle Maria Antonieta, hasta llegar a alguno jóvenes que vestían con ropas de cuero y tatuajes, dentro de ellos también había algunos con el atuendo que los identificaba como magos peor muchos otros podrían pasar tranquilamente Muggles.

Y dentro de ellos apareció este "hombre" era extremadamente alto de casi dos metros de altura, delgado como un junco, su rostro no se dejaba ver en la totalidad por estar cubierto por una parte de su sombrero de tela como una odalisca, estaba sujeto por cuerdas, las ropas negras en un aparente saco largo de mangas anchas que no llegaba a ser una túnica, dentro de este traje se deformaba por lo que aparentaba una mandoble de mas de la mitad de su cuerpo y que debía tomarse con las dos manos, fijada a su cintura, una mano reposaba en ella y el otro en un báculo de madera hecho de algún tipo de planta marina, para resumir sus ropas eran muy parecidas a las de los actuales beduinos,

Una ves que empezó a pasar por la concurrida calle, donde se mezclaban infinidad de palabras algunas conocidas otras definitivamente extrañas, se fue aproximando al centro de la ciudad y si la gente ya era extraña esta lo era aun mas.

Las casas estaban puestas unas sobre otras, no como edificios, sino literalmente unas sobre otras, eran de deferentes tipos de piedra, de madera, de juncos, de barro, había otras que aparentaban la mezcla de muchas una muralla de piedra como la de un castillo, con vitrales como una iglesia, y el centro con fuego como si de se estuvieran efectuado una ceremonia india.

El hombre continuo caminando tranquilamente, por las calles sin molestarle siquiera que muchas de las personas se aproximaban para hablarle, el simplemente las apartaba y nada mas, continuo su camino hasta llegar a una parte donde la gente era escasas, y allí en el centro de ellas había una construcción, que iniciaba con una vereda marcada por pequeños montones de piedra cada pocos metros, mas allá una construcción también de piedra de color negro, en forma circular donde cada pilar era una roca casi plana de varios metros de altura, todas estas unidas por piedras encima de ellas que aparentemente eran labradas, mas adentro un circulo interno de las mismas características y en el centro de ella dos columnas sostenidas por un dintel en el medio un orificio que parecía esperar algo, por debajo de ella otro altar mas pequeño como una mesa también de piedra, fue en este lugar donde el personaje se paro

Al ver el circulo interno todo extraño era como si estuviera rodeado de espejos entre las columnas antes mencionadas, muchas de ellas mostraban diferentes lugares algunas habitaciones, otras oscuridad completa, otros de mas allá una prado, lo mas frustrante todo en blanco y negro sin color ni forma definida, la figura de un árbol era evidente por su contorno, peor no así de que árbol se trataba, de que color eran sus hojas.

El hombre observo algunas de ellas como buscando hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, se podía reconocer algo así como un despacho por la mesa y el asiento y el hombre sentado en ella

- Mi señor- dijo amablemente he izo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo

El otro levanto la cabeza en espera de que hablara

-Te escucho, ¿que novedades me tienes?- pregunto la figura de aparentemente un hombre

La voz sonó lejana, distante como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada

-Debo informaros que los gigantes han atacado un pueblo cerca de Gales, han muerto numerosos muggles, los magos no se dieron por enterados de lo que pasaba, los gigantes lo hicieron solo para divertirse, están a muy poco de matarse entre ellos y Lestrange les sugirió esa forma de descargar tensión.

-Continua,... primero los mortifagos- dijo aun escribiendo papeles con una pluma

-Bellatrix Lestrange es la amante de Tom Radley una ves mas, incluso su esposo lo sabe, peor esta dispuesto y satisfecho que eso pase, desea ganar poder, - suspiro- Severus Snape es un traidor completo es un aliado de la orden del fénix, esta en la casa Turati, los Turati, también me dijeron que hay mas personas, que una de ellas aparentemente un anciano esta entre la vida y la muerte, pero al parecer esta no quiere llevársela aun, - luego de esperar unos momentos y recibir la señal de continuar- el señor tenebroso tienen planeado separar a los Malfoy, les teme, a su unidad, aunque padre e hijo no se leven bien se complementan, Grewbac mordió a unos adolescentes en el bosque los muchachos están contagiados,... y aquí – dijo lo ultimo con una visible tristeza- los hemos retenido, no saben donde están, ni lo que les paso, estamos iniciando su entrenamiento... eran muggles... Amicus esta listo para el soborno, necesita mas cantidad de drogas, mas polvo de momia y de vampiro, los conocidos de aquí están listo para matarlo de hecho esperan sus ordenes – luego callo esperando instrucciones

-Como va la querrá- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado de hablar de los mortifagos

-Las huestes de gigantes están en el norte llegando muy lentamente de uno en uno en las haidlands, cerca del castillo Kaindergland, los guardias informan que el mortifago a cargo espera ordenes para un ataque sobre todo el norte de Inglaterra... los vampiros aun no han decidido que partido tomar, hay algunos grupos en Estados unidos que no están dispuestos a unirse, es un grupo grande pero muy disperso, no son tan fuertes pero no se alimentan de humanos creen que no es correcto, este grupo les esta haciendo la vida imposible a los vampiros europeos, aunque estos le digan al señor tenebroso que todo esta bien, están al borde de una guerra civil, por lo tanto la línea del sur esta abierta en varios puntos, en especial del bosque de Bologinia en Francia y toda la línea Maginot al menos eso dice la división de la EASY que envió el informe,- dijo muy rápidamente - En Alemania están los hombres lobos, son pocos... Grewbac piensa que tiene todo controlado, pero los lobos de esa zona por ser su parentela les están permitiendo estar allí, no hay ataques abiertos, es una posición fuerte, difícil de tomar, para finalizar los dementores se están moviendo hacia el norte directamente sobre Noruega y Dinamarca, aun no han llegado.

-Ha habido Batallas- pregunto el hombre del otro lado del llamémosle espejo

- No, ...pero si hay resistencia... en le sur esta es muy activa, hemos hablado con alguno de ellos, por lo que dijeron estarían dispuestos a unirse, "esperanza" no ha perdido hombre pero si algunos informantes, ellos ya se han unido están en esa zona, sus informes son regulares, por lo que comentan , la resistencia humana esta avanzando en sus logros, las familias muggles con magos están siendo ubicadas mas fácilmente que antes, no hay algo como eso aquí en el norte,

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto

- Por ahora nada interesante- respondió el otro luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos .

-¿Que hay de los mortifagos aquí? – pregunto

-Hay muy pocos, los que hemos ubicado ya perdieron el alma, en tratos por poder, no están habituados a esta vida, muchos de sus antiguas victimas de hecho los han cazado, los pocos que están íntegros son estrechamente vigilados, a cualquier movimiento en falso los mataran sin contemplaciones,

-¿Qué hay de los barqueros?- pregunto como si de pescadores se tratara

-Hable con ellos, se han unido claro de una forma neutral pero están dispuestos a prestar ayuda

- Muy bien estas son mis ordenes- dijo el otro cuando termino- a los grupos del norte, no deben hacerles nada a los gigantes por ahora, solo retrazarlos si es posible, de los mortifagos vigilados lo mismo, los que ya nombraste... busca a Fenrir el debe tratar con Grewbac, es el mas indicado, si no sede ante el, entonces tendremos que aniquilarlo, además que se hable con los lobos de Alemania- se detuvo unos momentos y levantar una copa, beberla- también los que están cerca de ellos, entrena a los que puedas... Easy debe tomar posiciones para espiar a los vampiros necesito sus fuertes, puntos claves, en fin toda la infiltración en regla, lo mas importante donde duermen- luego de meditarlos unos minutos- los de esperanza deben venir aquí al norte, necesito que ubiquen a las familias muggles con magos y magos con Squids, lo mas rápido posible, que sean ubicados y tengan a alguien cuidándolos todo el tiempo es mejor si son familiares o amigos suyos... la guardia griega debe estar en la casa Turati cuidar los alrededores, En cuanto a los barqueros busca a los fénix estoy seguro que podrán ayudarnos a ubicarlos fácilmente, necesito que se ubique a los nomos o líder de ellos, en fin información acerca de ellos, que no sabemos nada

- Muy bien señor,- dijo y a modo de saludo toco su pecho, su boca, su frente como los musulmanes y finalmente antes de marcharse pronuncio - larga vida al señor de los lobos


	5. Un poco de historia Muggle

**5.- UN POCO DE HISTORIA MUGGLE**

La madriguera continuaba siendo el mismo edificio que ya conocemos, majestuoso dentro de lo razonable, con infinidad de habitaciones retorcido y sostenido por arte de magia.

En ella se encontraban la familia Wesley, claro aun con algunas excepciones, Charly aun en Rumania, los gemelos viviendo en su departamento por encima de su local de bromas, Percy solo dios sabia, y Ron en compañía de Harry en una interminable búsqueda.

Dentro la casa comiendo puré de patatas, con filete estaban el señor y la señor Wesley, Bill, y Fleur aun a pesar de los antiguos recuerdos del tintineo de los cubiertos o de los simples objetos moviéndose por la casa por arte de magia, las conversaciones y las risas; era difícil imaginar una cena tan triste y silenciosa.

Todos y cada uno de ellos pensaban en los integrantes de la familia, que se encontraban en el extranjero o en diferentes partes del país, cada uno trabajando para la orden, otros aun estudiando como Ginny y la gran excepción de Persy que luego de dejar el ministerio cuando Cornelius Fuge fue despedido seguían sin saber de el, pero gracias a su infalible reloj por lo menos estaba vivo, al igual que de todos los demás

Pero como toda familia y madre normal, Molly Wesley echaba de menos a sus pollitos y deseaba como en el pasado tenerlos debajo de sus alas, a salvo, pero en estas circunstancias y siendo ellos ya adultos y parte de la orden de Fénix era un sueño irrealizable.

La situación que se encontraba Inglaterra era en ese momento caótica

Hace algún tiempo que el gobierno había tenido que aceptar que los antiguos aurores ya no eran capaces de protegerlos, por lo que la única opción que habían tenido era aceptar el pacto de no agresión y un cogobierno con los mortifagos, claro que en el momento que habían decidido hacerlo porque no tenían opción , se había optado por destruir todo lo que podía facilitarles el trabajo a los mortífagos, los aurores habían pasado a la clandestinidad, al menos una gran mayoría de ellos, los que se quedaron lo habían hecho para continuar con un gobierno peor bajo estricta vigilancia de los mortifagos o de Lord Voldemort, además muchos de ellos habían abierto la ventana para un posible resistencia, otra parte de los aurores los que se encargaban de la protección de la población algo así como la policía muggle era la única que aun se mantenía, (también bajo control mortifago) aunque sin muchas intervenciones del odiado enemigo.

La única condición para el sometimiento del gobierno Ingles fue el evitar mayores daños y desde luego la principal cláusula era evitar el ataque a los muggles, que no podían defenderse de los magos.

Luego de esta caída del gobierno mágico Ingles, por la radio mágica podía escucharse el típico anuncio "esconder la cabeza como un Ingles" "agacharse como un Irlandés" como un slogan de moda para decir cobardes.

En fin los Wesley estaban en situación apurada, por lo que la familia en el fondo agradecía que estuvieran lejos en su gran mayoría de ellos, para sostener a los restantes en Inglaterra, el señor Wesley aun trabajaba en el ministerio, de hecho el consejo lo había elegido como parte del mismo, por lo tanto como funcionario activo del gobierno, lo que evitaba en cierta forma las represalias mortifagas.

Bill y Fleur aun trabajaban en el banco con los nomos, para ellos la vida era igual, los nomos tenían monedas, magos que depositaban y sacaban de sus bóvedas, no les era importante mago o martí fago, dinero era dinero

-¿Señora Wesley me da mas puré?- pregunto Fleur

-Claro que si querida- dijo ella mientras le servia un poco mas a su yerna.

-No te preocupes mamá, la señora Lighthall dijo que Ginny estaba en su casa –Dijo Bill con una sonrisa, conocía demasiado a su madre como para imaginar sus pensamientos.

-Lo se hijo... lo se – pero este. – apretando su corazón- me dice que algo anda mal con ella, ya debería de estar aquí hace mas de dos semanas que se fue, y dijo que solo estaría unos días,

-Paro Molly, su profesora comento que la envió a su casa para evitar que la molestaran mortífagos que la perseguían, talvez aun no puede salir- dijo el señor Wesley,

Para luego morderse la lengua, claro; estaba preocupado por su princesa y que mortifagos la hubieran acosado, o perseguido en especial ahora que era muy difícil protegerla,

-Es eso mismo lo que me tiene tan preocupada, Artur- dijo la señora Wesley mientras secaba lagrimas de los ojos

-Vamos querida no te asustes, ella esta bien , - dijo el señor Wesley mientras abrazaba a su esposa que se recostó sobre su hombro y llorar en silencio.

-Mama, Ginny es muy buena hechicera, recuerda su hechizo de moco de murciélago- mientras elevaba los ojos al cielo junto a una sonrisa de añoranza

Aparentemente consiguió su cometido, el que sus padres sonrieran, pero el también estaba preocupado estaba decidido a enviar a esa mocosa ni bien llegara a Francia, con la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle.

De pronto se escucharon unos rítmicos golpecitos en la ventana, aparentemente era una lechuza mensajera que llegaba, aun el simple sonido la familia lo recibió con un susto.

La señora Wesley se levanto y fue presurosa para abrir la ventana, recoger la carta atada al ave y verla marchar.

Sin ningún comentario abrió el sobre, mientras lo hacia su rostro perdía todo rastro de color, al verla así el señor Wesley se aproximo a ella, en el justo momento en que la señora Wesley entraba en un ataque de pánico, saliendo de la casa y llamando a Ginny

-¡!!!!!! GINY, GINNY, GINNNY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba completamente histérica, para caer en los brazos de su hijo, que la metió a la casa en brazos, aun llorando

Mientras Fleur se ocupaba de la señora Wesley, darle un vaso de agua, con azúcar , el señor Wesley y Bill se aproximaban para leer la carta, ni bien terminaron, Bill tomo la capa y despidiéndose con un rápido beso de su madre y Fleur partía y se desaparecía.

-Se los comunicare a mis hermanos padre- dijo antes de desaparecer.

El señor Wesley dando una cabezadita de entendimiento, se aproximo a su esposa y ambos se abrazaron, de los rostros de ambos corrían lagrimas.

Sin ceremonias de ningún tipo, Fleur tomo la carta de la mano del señor Wesley y la leyó

Familia Wesley

La Madriguera

Mi queridos señores Welesy,

Aunque no hemos tenido el gusto de ser presentados formalmente el uno al otro soy la maestra de Ginny, Oliba Lighthall,

Es en este momento que debo informarles de lo ocurrido, en la víspera de su partida, nos obligaron a asistir a una fiesta de mortífagos como ya se los había comentado anteriormente, por cuyo motivo me vi obligada a esconder a su hija apresuradamente al notar el interés que muchos de ellos (mortífagos) mostraban en ella, en el mismo día de la fiesta,

Para ello elegí una casa de mi propiedad "los manzanos" esperaba que no la estuvieran siguiendo aun, y que le daría la oportunidad de esconderse y luego de algunos días fuera a encontrarle una ves organizada su huida, pero lamentablemente me equivoque.

Cuando llegue a la casa fue evidente que ella jamás había estado allí, me gustaría dirigirme a ustedes con alguna excusa, o palabra llena de esperanza, pero luego de una gran búsqueda que tomo casi una semana y de rastrear cerca de la propiedad donde la oculte detectamos magia, por el retardo era mortífaga, por lo que tengo la sospecha que su hija fue atrapada y esta en poder ahora de los mortífagos.

Ruego a ustedes y a ella su perdón, y que encuentren un poco de paz y comprensión en la idea de saber que ella esta viva, talvez en poder de mortífagos, pero viva,

Aunque continuo en su búsqueda, y les ruego a ustedes que inicien una igual para poder encontrarla

Suya afectísima

Oliba Lighthall

Bill reapareció en el callejón Diagon, sabia por experiencia que no debía aparecerse de cualquier forma en la casa de los gemelos su seguridad era alarmante, y cómica en la mayoría de las ocasiones, por ello Eligio el usar la puerta como una persona normal.

Aunque Bill toco reiterativamente la misma y no tener respuesta, hizo lo que cualquiera en su caso, abrió la puerta a la fuerza.

Ni bien lo intento y se abrió, se vio flotando cabeza abajo sin la posibilidad de bajarse, a cada movimiento y hechizo que practicaba, este no salía de su varita, a excepción de burbujas rosas, cuando empezó a maldecir a sus hermanos la boca se empezó a lavar con un cepillo de dientes y jaboncillo, el utilizo las manos para tratar de quitarse el alfeniculo de la boca de la manera que fuera, y estos objetos reaccionaron dándole golpes en las manos, como signo que un buen chico no decía maldiciones, ni evitaba lavarse los dientes, si es que así puede decirse, cuando de un violento empujón de sus piernas logro impulsarse lo suficiente para tocar con el cuerpo el piso, este pareció convertirse en tierra liquida y endurecerse a su alrededor como el concreto dejando a Bill en una posición de cuatro patas, con la boca echando espuma

Los gemelos luego del alboroto salieron a medio vestir aun con sus piyamas y zapatillas, y las varitas en alto para enfrentarse al visitante; cuando encontraron a Bill, los dos con una sonrisa deshicieron algunos de sus hechizos

-Bill que horas son estas de venir para una visita amistosa?! Casi nos matas del susto- comento Fred mientras lo levantaba.

-Menos mal que no se me ocurrió aparecerme dentro de la casa- dijo el otro limpiándose la varita y escupiendo restos de espuma.

-Si menos mal – dijo George mientras miraba a su gemelo e intercambiaban una mirada y una risa cómplice.

-¿Quieren decir que se puede aparecer aquí?- pregunto pasmado Bill, aquello era el colmo del descuido como invitar a que cualquiera entre

-Veras hermano no somos tan tontos , esta protegido contra las apariciones, solo alguien muy poderoso podría hacerlo, pero cuando ocurre se activa el segundo sistema de seguridad- respondieron al unísono haciendo eco uno del otro

-¿Y en que consiste este sistema de seguridad secundario?- pregunto Bill- no, mejor no me lo digan no quiero saberlo.

-Muy bien Bill, luego de la acostumbrada reta del día, nos podrías decir ¿para que has venido a esta hora?, - pregunto Fred mientras los conducía a lo que parecía las cocinas- Hermano tu aparición me dio hambre- con un movimiento de su varita, los objetos se movieron por si mismos para preparar una "fugas sena"

-Ya cene- dijo Bill, al ver la abundancia de comida.

-Menos mal así queda mas para nosotros- respondió George, mientras abría algunas cervezas de mantequilla.- En fin tu visita es para algo grueso ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras lo miraba detenidamente como para entender que algo malo había pasado- espera que estemos sentados para decirnos que pasa

Cuando se hubieron sentado y colocado la comida delante de ellos, que fue en un tiempo asombrosamente rápido.

-De acuerdo Bill empieza ya

-Ya era hora que me prestaran atención- respondió Bill de malos modos

-Papa y mama están bien ¿no es cierto?- preguntaron los dos al unísono, ya empezando a asustarse.

-Si ellos están bien

-Es Fleur quien no te deja pasar una noche tranquila- pregunto George en un tono socarrón, y por eso estas aquí para una siesta- dijo atragantándose por la risa contenida

-MI vida con mi esposa esta muy bien gracias, - dijo mirándoles con reproche, mientras ellos se miraban aun riendo- es acerca de nuestra hermana

A esto los gemelos se pusieron súbitamente serios, amaban a su hermanita, no permitirían que nadie le tocara un solo pelo

-Di que paso con ella de una ves, ¡!debiste empezar por ahí cuando llegaste¡¡

-La secuestraron...

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!-corearon ambos gemelos mientras se ponían de pie y Fred agarraba del la ropa a Bill para colocarlo a centímetros de su cara

-¡¡¡¡¡Que estas diciendo, quien secuestro a nuestra Ginny!!!!!- rugió en la cara de su hermano

-Ella estaba en Londres con su profesora- acoto George.- ¿la secuestraron allí? Habla de una ves porque te quedas callado- dijo mientras perdía los estribos

Ambos no se daban cuenta que la forma de sujetar de Fred lo estaba asfixiando, Bill de un empujón se aparto.

-Cálmense, los dos, esto es serio

-Habla de una ves – dijo pausada y suavemente-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE PASO CON GINNY!!!!!!- rugió George.

-Ha desaparecido- sujetando a Fred que se abalanzaba sobre el una ves mas- su profesora noto el interés de mortífagos por ella, así que quiso ocultarla, hasta trazar y preparar un plan de huida, por lo que asumió que los motios la tienen, ya la esta buscando, y nos pide que hagamos lo mismo.

Cuando Bill termino de hablar los gemelos se veían abatidos, y tristes al mismo tiempo, interiormente se recriminaban no haber estado allí para protegerla, rogaban que estuviera asalvo,

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de estar deprimidos, y regañándose interiormente Bill exploto

-Quieren dejar de actuar como se ella estuviera muerta, no lo esta, al menos es lo que dice el reloj de casa

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto uno de los pelirrojos

-Si estoy seguro, esa es nuestra esperanza, ahora debemos buscarla ¿peor como lo hacemos?, además no hay seguridad que los mortífagos la atengan, y si solo se esta escondiendo y la buscamos entre todos la descubriríamos mas rápido, debemos hacerlo discretamente

-Si es así es lógico, pero ¿como lo hacemos nosotros?- pregunto Fred

-Creo que necesitaremos a mas que solo nosotros, sabes que nos vigila el ministerio y los mortífagos, somos muy obvios.- comento George

-A nosotros también nos vigilan y a papa, pero debe de haber una forma – dijo Bill-Tendremos que pedirles a Harry y Ron que la busquen también, y si podemos a Persy- comento luego de pensarlo

-¡!!!A Persy¡¡¡¡¡ - dijeron al unísono- pero solo en ultimo recurso, no quiero acudir a el, podría entregar a Ginny, ya sabes como es

-Aun así es nuestro hermano, pero concuerdo con ustedes, de todas formas Harry y Ron serian mucho mejor pero dudo que podamos encontrarlos, no se han comunicado con nosotros en años,

-Con nosotros si, además tenemos una forma de llamarlos si es muy necesario, verdad Fred- dijo George dirigiéndose a su gemelo, este solo asintió mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los anaqueles que estaba a la vista con una pancarta donde se leia "pelucas que cambian de color, cambie su cabello sin usar tientes, garantizamos que se modifican con el uso de agua caliente o fría, no aconsejamos usar agua de pantanos o de mar"

-¿Porque no se usa con agua de pantanos o de mar?- pregunto Bill curioso

-Porque te salen algas no solo en el cabello sino también en la cara- respondió Fred mientras buscaba una de ellas, que estaba oculta en lo alto con un letrero de:"vendida" de color café claro y liza

-Bien esto es lo que buscaba- dijo sonriendo y mostrándola triunfal Bil,

Este al no entender bien miro a George para una explicación

-Es pelo de Harry y Ron claro que lo cambiamos mágicamente, pero es un hechizo que encontró Hermione hace tiempo para comunicarnos entre todos luego que cerraron Howgarts

-¿Y que se supone que hay que hacer?- pregunto Bill aun mas sorprendido

-Fácil, quemar algunos pelos, y el otro sabrá que lo buscan y quien lo busca.

-Bueno hazlo, menos mal que no muchos saben eso- dijo Bill esperando que los mortífagos no supieran un truco tan fácil de engañar y atrapar a Harry y Ron si se enteraban

Fred saco algunos cabellos de la peluca y los quemo en la vela mas cercana

Antes que algo mas pasara estaban a su lado Ron y Harry

-Como pudieron pasar la seguridad- Pregunto asombrado Bill ya que ellos no habían accionado ninguno de los hechizos de defensa de la casa

-Porque ayudamos a colocarlos – respondió Ron antes de acercarse a sus hermanos y darles un Abrazo seguido de cerca por Harry

-¿Qué paso para que nos buscaran?- pregunto Ron mientras los miraba fijamente

Harry aunque en silencio, les hacia la misma pregunta, ambos amigos reconocían que no habían sido llamados por alguna bobería (aunque claro con los gemelos se podía dudar) aunque la presencia de Bill cuestionaba esta posibilidad

-Creo que es mejor que se sienten- sugirió Bill, mientras los veía detenidamente

Ambos estaban en buen estado físico, Ron casi tan algo como el, de sus buenos mecho ochenta, de pelo corto y rojizo, ojos claros de mirar profundo que imaginaba el profundo del mar, aunque de contextura delgada, no era desgarbado ni mucho menos, sino mas bien un joven fuerte y bien proporcionado.

Harry también se veía muy bien, su pelo negro en este momento parecía haber bajado de la escoba estaba mas alborotado que nunca, y los ojos verdes brillaban de una manera extraña, y la cicatriz en su rostro aunque ahora menos notoria que de costumbre mas bien como un a línea fina que no desfiguraba un rostro agradable, y que se podía considerar no solo atractivo sino también bello, era como algunos centímetros mas bajo que Ron pero no por ellos pequeño, también al igual que su hermano con un cuerpo atlético.

Lo único extraño en ambos era la ropa, aunque no muggle tenia algunas modificaciones que aunque se reconocía como la moda del mundo mágico, era un poco mas ajustada al que estarían acostumbrados, Bill imagino que se debía a que podía sujetar o trancar en alguna parte y para su vida necesitaban que fuera lo mas practica y versátil posible.

-¿Te parece que estamos bien?- dijo Harry luego de notar la atenta mirada de Bill.

-Me alegro que los dos estén bien, dentro de lo que cave

-¿En fin, para que nos querían?, no es que no queramos tener una larga conversación familiar pero ahora nos podrían estar vigilando, y no queremos ponerlos o ponernos en peligro- Dijo Ron de manera Rápida

Los otros hermanos se miraron entre si, era mejor decirlo de una ves a boca de jarro y evitar los recovecos, no podían darse lujos.

-Ginny desapareció – dijo tristemente Fred

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!- respondieron ambos amigos, mirándolos contrariados, ha ambos les había costado mucho separarse de ella y ahora les decían que había desaparecido,

-¿Que paso?- cuestiono inmediatamente Harry, aun la quería pero jamás podría estar con ella, hasta que el señor tenebroso muriera, y ella simplemente lo esperaría estaba seguro de ello.

-Creemos que fue secuestrada por mortífagos- informo Bill

Ambos amigos lo miraron como esperando que fuera una mentira, sino mas bien que se hubiera fugado por cualquier cosa

-Como que la tienen los mortífagos, pensé que ustedes la protegerían- dijo Harry con irritación- donde estaban, como fue posible que la secuestraran de sus propias narices

-Harry Ella no estaba con nosotros, aunque n o lo sepas luego que ustedes dos se fueron a buscar dios sabe que ella continuo con los estudios, termino como curadora, estaba haciendo su internado

-¿Me quieres decir que fue a la escuela de curanderos?- dijo asombrado, siempre se imagino a Ginny esperándolo en casa a salvo

-Claro que esperabas, que estuviera en casa inactiva, parece que no la conocieras, por supuesto que se fue a estudiar para ayudar a los que mas pudiera

-Entonces la atraparon mientras estudiaba- razono Ron

-No ...de hecho estaba con su maestra, y fueron a una reunión mortífaga obligadas claro, pero al parecer causo sensación entre los mortífagos y algunos de ellos la llevaron o al menos es lo que piensa su maestra, pero también hay la posibilidad que se este ocultando y tenga miedo de aparecer, nos están vigilando y es peligroso que nosotros busquemos...eso es lo que piensan nuestros padres- dijo Bill, esperando que toda la explicación los calmara un poco

-¿Entonces no sabes que es lo que paso con ella?- Dijo Harry

Los hermanos hicieron un signo afirmativo con la cabeza

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomarnos algunos días- dijo sorpresivamente Ron

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE, TE HAS BUELTO LOCO!!!!! Se trata de nuestra hermana- hablo Fred mirando incrédulo a Ron

-Si ella esta oculta y hacemos algo podrían descubrirla, creo que lo mejor es que ustedes no hagan nada, solo esperar que ella se comunique con ustedes, nosotros –refiriéndose a Harry y al el- la buscaremos , hablaremos con la maestra de Ginny tal vez sepa algo que nosotros no...

-Recibimos una carta de ella, que nos notificaba de ello- le corto Bill

-Pero puede ser una trampa para que nosotros salgamos y hagamos algo precipitado, como ahora, es obvio que no trataron de ubicarla antes por otros medios antes de llamarlos, lo que es temerario- Dijo de pronto Harry

Los hermanos bajaron la cabeza entendiendo el razonamiento de esta respuesta

-Ahora que si es verdad nosotros nos cercioraremos de ellos, o uno de ustedes, llámenla al hospital, con sus amigos en fin lo norma cuando se busca a un familiar, a nadie le sorprenderá y si no la encuentra invente algo plausible,

- Si hacemos eso llamaríamos la atención de los mortifagos inmediatamente – dijo George, pensando en ello.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes traten de ubicarla- dijo Fred

- Lo haremos, pero es mejor que la atención de los mortífagos este sobre ustedes que sobre Ginny Háganlo discretamente.

- Creo que todo este plan no esta del bien planeado – respondió Harry, mientras se detenía y sentaba para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras lo analizaba desde todos los ángulos, lo otros al verlo lo imitaron

Luego de algunos minutos Ron dijo al fin

-Creo que la mas adecuada para buscarla es Fleur o mejor dicho Gabrielle si llamo a Olga sabrían que algo pasa para tenernos con el ojo puesto.

Harry lo pensó un poco si era lo mejor, Gabrielle podría preguntar sin llamar mucho la atención, además en su calidad de Veela podría apáñasela para quitarse de encima a los mortifagos.

- Si creo que es lo mejor- dijo Bill, los gemelos dieron una cabezadita de consentimiento- avisare a Fleur para que se comunique con su hermana así nosotros no tendremos nada que ver en el asunto y no levantaremos sospechas en cualquiera de las circunstancia.

-Perfecto entonces, nos tendrán informados – dijo Harry mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo era como un espejo de cartera muy chico pero fácil de llevar.- es como los que me dio Sirius con el comuníquense con nosotros peor solo en caso de extrema necesidad.- dándoselo a Bill.

Los dos amigos se pararon de inmediato y desparecieron, toda esta conversación no había durado mas que unos minutos, pero los demás hermanos Wesley se quedaron aun conversando por algunas horas hasta que la mañana los encontró aun en ello, que era un momento seguro para que Bill regresara a la madriguera.

Para Draco el viaje havia sido una larga prueba, el estado de ella lo había alterado, aunque ya le hubiera prometido su vida, interiormente reconocía que se alegraba que ella no guardara recuerdos de aquello.

Cuando ella finalmente empezó a despertarse, el juiciosamente la deposito sobre el asiento dejándola despertar sola, es decir sin que el la estuviera abrazando,

Aunque Herm, estaba aun intranquila por lo que había ocurrido, lo encontró a el en su sitio, sin molestarse su arrebato anterior.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio ella observándolo y el fingiendo dormir para relajarla,

Cuando el cochero le informado que se aproximaban a una posada

Al irse aproximando quedo en claro que era una posada de las mas caras, parecía una casa de hacienda, rodeada de árboles y campos verdes, de dos plantas de color blanco con innumerables ventanas y una puerta central.

Cuando llegaron, y se detuvo el coche, el abrió los ojos y salió del vehículo, sin molestarse por ella, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un halquin (humanoide con cuerpo desproporcionado, rostro casi simiesco), este le informo algo al oído y se retiro inmediatamente

Draco al fin se decidió mirarla, para darle la mano para ayudarla a descender,

- Estaremos aquí por esta noche, mañana temprano continuaremos, y quiero presentarte a mi equipo, necesitas conocerlos, ya que ellos también son parte de tu seguridad

Hermione solo lo miro preguntándose porque le encantaba recordarle que estaba prisionera, y que su presencia no era bien recibida, acepto para jugar un rato con ella cuando tuviera tiempo.

Una ves dentro del alojamiento y las habitaciones apartadas para uso personal de los Malfoy

Hermione fue de sorpresa en sorpresa.

Cuando ingreso al estudio privado se encontró con que ya estaba ocupado, por la indumentaria los hombres presentes eran mortífagos, todos vestidos de negros aunque sin las mascaras de calaveras que los revelaba como tal, mas bien ellas estaban tiradas de cualquier manera en la mesa, la túnica algo deslizantes sobre sus hombros, los hombres jugaban alegremente un juego de Senap explosivo, con apuestas de galletas de animalitos dulces muggles, con hermosas jóvenes sentadas en su regazos y lo mas sorpresivo aun era que reían todos ellos,

Draco al entrar los miro alzando una ceja, de modo que era cierto mientras el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta, pero no estaba molesto, era tan raro en su mundo reír por nada como si no hubiera problemas que por un momento volvió a ser el joven de antes el que ganaba en Slytherin juegos de azar,

Al percibirlos los tres sacaron automáticamente sus varitas, e inmediatamente se les cayo la quijada, ( y no era para menos Hermione estaba allí cubierta por una aureola de luz del sol que le daban un aspecto angelical) por supuesto que no dispararon, como hacerlo con algo tan bello.

Por la expresión de su colegas, Draco entendió que ni se habían percatado que el estaba allí, lo cual no le gustaba, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, y aun menos de su agrado que miraran a su Hermione con los ojos de borrego a medio morir, por puro orgullo se movió con el suficiente ruido como para que notaran su presencia.

Ni bien lo vieron , por arte de magia desparecieron los naipes, los dados, las bebidas y mas importante las mujeres (para disgusto de los hombres)

-Pensé que estarían en la mansión Dublahim – dijo Draco con desgana, mientras entraba y se aproximaba al fuego seguido por Hermione, la condujo directamente a la habitación contigua- tus ropas ya deben de haber llegado, sugiero que te refresques, la cena se servirá en un hora

Ella solamente ingreso, con un gesto de irritación, porque ese hombre no podía actuar educadamente y presentarla, todos los mortífagos eran unas bestias y el antes que nadie.

- Pero hombre quien es ella, no me digas que cumpliste mi sugerencia de buscarte una linda muggle para que te haga feliz y dejaste a la pesada de Pancy- Pregunto un moreno de pelos negros y ojos cafés obscuros que brillaban como estrellas.

-¿Por casualidad no tiene una hermana? Así me la podría presentar- dijo otro joven de la misma edad de Draco, mas alto que todos, de cabellos dorados, en una melena larga y ojos lilas que contrataban muy bien con su aspecto

-No tiene hermanas...creo,- dijo Draco

-¿Y de donde sacaste semejante mujer?, ¿es mortífaga?, ¿en que lugar la reclutaron?- pregunto el mas asombrado de ellos, con marcado acento extranjero aunque la forma de construcción gramatical perfecta,

-NO es mortífaga, quieren cerrar la boca ¡!!!!!!!!y dejar de babear la alfombra¡¡¡¡¡- dijo draco con molestia

-NO es una mortífaga, que bien – dijo el gitano – en fin ¿quien es? Que tan de cerca quieres que la protejamos...

-Cállate de una ves si no quieres que el –refiriéndose a Draco- te destroce. ¿No te das cuenta como te mira?- dijo el rubio aguantando la risa al ver la furia en los ojos de Draco ( no era corriente verlo molesto con uno de ellos)

-¡!! Cállense los tres de una ves¡¡¡- dijo molesto Draco, estaba cansado de sus bromas, no entendía como alguna ves fueron mortífagos sin un ápice de sentido del humor.

-Pero yo no dije nada – reprocho el rubio de acento extranjero.

-Claro como no- respondió Draco con un perceptible tono de irritación- ella es la rehén que dejo el señor tenebroso a mi cuidado.

-Ella una rehén, como no lo imagine antes- dijo el gitano dirigiéndose a los rubios

-Creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche... que digo... serán agradables sueños hasta que Draco aparezca para convertirlas en pesadilla.- acoto el rubio vikingo.

- Es suficiente- hablo una ves mas el rubio, su vos era tranquila serena, y para ellos un claro indicio que la broma debía acabar.-Ella es mi encomienda, les sugiero que no la toquéis, ni nada por el estilo, además nada de varitas o magia alrededor suyo, es muy buena o lo era antes, pero aun así no quiero correr riesgos.- dijo el rubio- no tendré mucho tiempo, ustedes lo saben pero ella no debe conocer nuestras actividades,

El de mayor edad de los tres El rubio de acento extranjero , se sentó, era la primera ves que escuchaba a Draco hablar así, decía que era suya, o similar, que no debían tocarla, porque según el mataría si alguien aunque fueran ellos le tocaba un solo pelo, que sus actividades debían ser secretas, y debían evitar su intromisión, y aparte protegerla, que era lo mas sorprendente, ya que el jamás hubiera echo una petición así, el se ocupaba de todo, era absolutamente todo poderoso, y ahora con ella les daba la orden de protegerla, lo que para su conocimiento indicaba que ella era mucho mas importante de lo que aparentaba.

- Ordenes- dijo el vikingo como un soldado listo para recibir la orden de morir por su país

- Ocultar y protege-dijo Draco como si nada

- Misión – pregunto el gitano

-Mortífaga y encubierta- respondió Draco una ves mas

Luego de ellos los tres hombres asintieron entre los cuatro todo estaba dicho, no necesitaban mas comentarios o instrucciones,

- Cambiando el tema ¿que hacen aquí? ¿y porque no están en la mansión?- pregunto Draco con curiosidad y con una media sonrisa, completamente hechicera.

Los tres amigos sonrieron mientras se miraban entre ellos.

-Fue culpa de el- dijo el moreno señalando el rubio de acento extranjero (ruso) dijo que no vendrías hasta mañana y que podríamos estar aquí sin ti.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- pregunto Draco confundido, mientras los veía y los tres comenzaron a reír.

Este Draco y sus ideas raras, es que no se daba cuenta que a cualquier parte que fuera aunque los mortífagos lo persiguieran al fin del mundo nunca tendría problemas mientras hubiera mujeres a su alrededor.

Aun recordaban la ves que fueron a Francia en una misión mortífaga, llegaron a una casa donde estaban seguros que no había nada, pero tenían que cumplir y la mujer que vivía allí una cuarentona, los quería sacar a escobazos, y maldiciones, como ellos no sabían como arreglar aquello sin atacarla, hasta que apareció Draco, para arreglarlo, y todo cambio le dedico una simple sonrisa y ella se derritió y se comporto como un ángel con ellos, les hubiera entregado todo lo que pidieran con solo decirlo, claro que en los siguientes días Draco estuvo ocupado, pero siempre era así, todas las mujeres lo miraban y una ves que pasaba por allí, ya no querían saber nada del resto de los hombres que estaban a su alrededor ni hablar de tener algo con ellos,

Por eso ellos habían querido aprovechar el tiempo para esta sana diversión masculina sin tener presente a su albino jefe

- Digamos que era nuestro ultimo día libre, deacuerdo- dijo el ruso para apaciguar las cosas un poco.

Con eso Draco entendió, porque querían estar solos sin el antes de una misión, y allí entre risas llego las sena, lechón al horno decorado con manzanas.

Uno de ellos, se acerco a la puerta y llamo a Hermione para la cena, mientras Draco aun comentaba con ellos otros asuntos en una lengua extranjera o mezcla de muchas,

Hermione salió y agradeció con una sonrisa, esta abatida con un largo vestido Rosado abierto en el cuello en forma de herradura exponiendo lo necesario de sus generosos senos, la falda caía hasta los tobillos, el pelo suelto, sin maquillaje o joyas,

Draco quiso morirse al verla, y no fue el único , los otros estaban mudos, saltaba a la vista que no era una mortífaga le faltaba esa sofistificacion que las hacia parecer una "Fem Fatal" así tan sencilla era una brisa refrescante, para aquellos hombres que estaban habituados a actuar como gatos sobre ladrillos calientes, protegiendo no solo su conversación sino también sus pensamientos, y por eso era aun mas peligrosa en su sencillez, ellos bajaban la guardia haciendo el asedio innecesario porque la puerta estaba abierta y el puente echado.

También fue completamente obvio para los tres amigos porque Draco había sucumbido (dijera lo que dijera) ante aquella mujer, como no hacerlo de están junto a algo tan vivo, tan bello en tierras peligrosas, y si caminaba por allí pronto caería

Draco se adelanto para recibirla y acercarla a su silla (que estaba a la diestra de Draco)

- Caballeros esta es Hermione Granger,- dirigiéndose a Hermione- Hermione estos son la guardia negra, - dirigiéndose al moreno gitano- el es Pedro de Santelices y Venero – dirigiéndose al alto rubio Vikingo - Leopold Sengtaken y finalmente – señalando al ultimo- Cristof Kuriskova

Hermione hizo un signo se saludo con la cabeza, no sabia si decirles la formula de educación acerca del gusto de conocerlos, y mas si consideraba que eran mortífagos.

-Es un placer conocerla, espero que le guste la carne al horno, la preparan exquisitamente aquí, me recuerda a mi querida Valencia después de una corrida de toros- dijo el moreno, mientras por magia los alimentos eran cortados y servidos en los platos de los comensales.

-Tu y España dijo el rubio, deberías comer el pescado y marisco de los fiordos.-

-Yo creo que lo único que quiero ver de Noruega es la aurora boreal, lo malo son las largas noches de 6 meces y el frió- termino con un estremecimiento

- Que terrorífico un poco de nieve y te acobarda gitanillo- dijo el ruso,

-Considerando que ustedes dos viven entre hielo y glaciales, porque no me sorprende que les atemorice algo de calor- les punzo el moreno

Hermione estaba asombrada, esa era una conversación de mortífagos ¿en serio? Siempre imagino que hablarían de triunfo de batalla contra los aurores, nuca de la comida de sus países y entre bromas.

- Y a usted señorita o puedo llamarla Her...a secas- pregunto el moreno

- Si por supuesto

-Perfecto Hermiauni , ¿cual es su comida favorita?- pregunto el moreno, los demás habían dejado de comer para esperar su respuesta.

Hermione por algunos segundos se quedo pensando, que le gustaba comer y luego de una sonrisa mientras serraba los ojos y casi podía saborearlo dijo

-Papas fritas

-¿Papas fritas?- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, incluso Draco la miro era lo ultimo que había esperado, aunque considerándolo mejor era una mestiza

-¿Y que es lo que mas odia?- pregunto el ruso

-El caviar-

-¿El caviar?- pregunto el vikingo- puedo preguntar ¿porque?- dijo con una sonrisa, para que ella estuviera en confianza y se relajara

-Se mete entre los dientes, y luego no puedes sacarlos

-Ahora que lo comenta es cierto,- comento una ves mas el vikingo – Me permite llamarla He...re... como a mi amigo aquí presente

. Por supuesto pero solo si me deja llamarlo Leopol ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione cariñosamente

-Por supuesto madame, no faltaba mas, seria un honor que me tratara por mi nombre.

-Mi señora no pensara favorecer a este bárbaro sobre los otros cristianos no es cierto- hablo el moreno con una sonrisa como pidiéndole que lo llamara también por su nombre.

-NO por supuesto que no seria un honor ...Pedro

- Claro y a mi que me besen los dementores- dijo el ruso

A estas alturas Hermione ya reía , y miraba a todo dulcemente.

-Claro todo ello mientras no estemos con otros mortífagos- comento Draco

**Nadie como el para aguar la fiesta**. Pensó ella, como podía actuar de manera tan arbitraria, hace mucho que no se sentía a gusto y mucho menos con un mortifago, de hecho había olvidado que ellos lo fueran y ahora se lo recordaba

Draco esta que echaba humo por las orejas, lo ponía enfermo como ellos la habían aceptado sin ningún cuestionamiento, eran mortífagos por los magos que !!no lo recordaban¡¡¡¡, pero para que engañarse, estaba furioso los conocía de ese día y ella ya los trataba con sus nombres de pila y a el que lo conocía desde hace años jamás había dicho su nombre, ya ni digamos su apellido que usualmente lo decía como un insulto.

Los otros amigos miraron a Draco, interrogativamente no era normal que el se comportara así con una mujer usualmente era bastante agradable, desde que lo conocieron en Rusia hace algunos años, claro que como mortífago lo habían visto ser grosero con la mortifagas y mujeres de ese tipo, pero con otras incluso con muggles era bastante tratable y caballeroso.

Cristof le huera lanzado un crucio a Draco si no hubiera sido su amigo, su superior además que tenia muchos mas años que ellos, había sido de la época de estudiantes de su padre, ambos muy amigos y cuando le dijeron de Cissi y Lucios tendrían un hijo se sintió muy feliz, por ellos y tuvo que aguantar la única ves que Severus se puso en coma de tanto tomar Wisky de fuego con algo mas, y allí también entendió el gran amor secreto de Snape, con el paso del tiempo el regreso a su país y aunque mantuvo contacto con Lucios y Severus durante años, el cambio de ellos fue asombroso, luego un día de la nada apareció su hijo tan parecido a Lucios que por un instante lo confundió, con lagunas diferencias así tomo a Draco como su pupilo, y luego se convirtió en su jefe estaba dispuesto a seguirlo a muchos lugares, ya que el no tenia ninguno, pero le agradaba el papel de tío honorario.

Cuestión aparte sus años y su experiencia le decía muy claramente que acababa de ver era algo tan raro entre los Malfoy: un muestra de celos,

Agacho la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarle el humor a Hermione

-Me hablaba de las papa fritas, como son a que saben,- dijo ignorando los ojos de su jefe

- Pues a papas y sal,

-Interesante concepto, ¿es una comida muggle?- pregunto, ella contesto con una inclinación de cabeza

El hizo un movimiento con la varita y el elfo domestico de las cocinas apareció.

-Nos apetece comer como dijo...pies fritos?.- no corrigió Hermione "papas fritas"- ,pues eso, dijo el ruso dirigiéndose al elfo

Draco estaba mas furioso que nunca

El moreno comenzó a comer una manzanas mientras esperaban ese plato muggle, había comido algunos muy ricos como la polenta aunque ese era uno de sus secretos, pero no pensaba seguirle el juego al rubio para tratarla mal ¿qué le pasaba últimamente que estaba de un humor de los mil dementores? Sin mas comenzó a hacer malabarismos con las manzanas que estaban en los platos,

Para ella al principio fue agradable no imaginaba que ellos pudieran hacer algo con las manos que no fuera usar los puños y las varitas, luego de algunos minutos las manzanas volaron mas alto golpeando algunas velas que estaban sostenidas en el aire, estas aparentemente se desprendieron de su magia porque cayeron al mismo tiempo el vikingo comenzó a atraparlas en el aire y hacer malabares con velas y manzanas y al ver como su rubia amigo los miraba mientras comía las papas fritas que habían llegado empezaron a bombardearlo con ellas, una de ellas cayo sobre el cesto de frutas que empezaron a tomar y lanzarse entre ellos, acompañado de risas y sarcasmos

Para este momento Hermione retrocedía asustada, el juego se cabía convertido en una agresión física hacia el mayor de ellos, el otro se molesto que comenzó a lanzarles algunos cubiertos, que ellos también hacían levitar comenzaban a lanzar los objetos con intención de herir, algunas de las velas cayeron sobre el mantel incendiándolo en pequeños lugares

Ella temía que en cualquier momento los objetos pasaran a ser maldiciones, miro a Draco pidiéndole mudamente que acabara esta juego, que le pusiera un alto, el había estado observando los juegos sin intención de intervenir, no es bueno meterse en una pelea de perros, y el podía disfrutarla

El se levanto de improviso, se acerco a la chimenea y tomando terrones ardientes con la mano, se los arrojo a ellos, para luego de algunos aullidos de dolor por parte de ellos y por reflejo fueron devueltos terrones encendidos, velas y manzanas en dirección a el,

Draco diestramente los todos para arrojarlos al corazón de la chimenea.

-Es suficiente por hoy, mañana será un largo día para todos tendremos que cabalga, debemos descansar, todos a sus dormitorios- dijo

Ante esto sin ninguna replica los hombres se levantaron lentamente, bebieron lo que quedaba de vino en sus vasos, y apagaron los pequeños incendios, y luego de un buenas noches se despidieron y los dejaron solos

Una ves que ambos estuvieron solos, ella se levanto despacio, en el fondo agradecida al hombre que había puesto final al incidente

-¿Porque no interviniste antes?- le pregunto con un tono de molestia

El simplemente se acerco a la mesa para beber su copa de vino, tenia las manos quemadas, pero si había dolor no lo demostró

-Para separar a perros furiosos se necesita agua que yo no tenia, - dijo Draco mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los asientos tomaba papas fritas

-Esos no eran perro, sino hombres y mortìfagos- recordó ella.

Como se atrevía a decir eso, después de haber estado conversando con ellos como si fueran sus mejores amigos.

-Todos los hombres son así Hermione, mortifagos, aurores, muggles, no importa, además son luchadores, acostumbrados a la actividad y el estar así inactivos, detrás de una pelea que no les concierne los molesta y así descargan toda la energía acumulada así atacándose entre ellos – le dijo como si le estuviera enseñando que dos mas dos soy cuatro, mientras la miraba -

-¿Porque no los detuviste antes?- pregunto apelando a la lógica

-¿Con que resultado?- dijo el impaciente- ¿obediencia a costa de resentimiento? a causa de favoritismo por tomar parte cuando atacaron a Cristof, antes de cuestionarme como tratar a mis hombres piensa Hermione

Que palabras hirientes, ella se ruborizo.

-¿En fin piensas seguir regañándome como una molesta niñera o me curaras como pretendes hacerlo?- dijo mientras le mostraba sus palmas enrojecidas con ampollas en ellas.

Claro que quería curarlo, era muy buena medico, aunque jamás se había recibido pero era buena en ello

-Estas demasiado borracho para sentir dolor- dijo ella.

-Entonces acepta que mi borrachera es voluntaria y que durara bastante- hablo mientras se sentaba

Se acerco el, molesta y herida por sus palabras, pero era su deber ayudarlo y evitar una infección en ese clima, se puso de rodillas dándole sin darse cuenta una imagen muy buena de su parte delantera y lo que ocultaba.

Sin decirle nada tomo uno de los paños y lo humedeció en una poción, limpio las heridas para que no se infectaran, luego un poco mas de una pasta de agradable olor a canela y menta colocándole en las heridas, y vendando cuidadosamente sus manos, podría hacer mucho mas con una varita pero para que preguntar si el se la negaría.

-Eres extraña Hermione aun a pesar de la posibilidad de hacerme daño te reprimes ¿Por qué ?- pregunto como si la respuesta pudiera llegar, el aun miraba la curva de su cuello la piel satinada del inicio de sus pecho cubiertos por la abrigada tela, la sujeto de los brazos que ella no intento separarse para evitar lastimarlo- temo decirte que si crees que con eso me detendrás, acabas de cometer un terrible disparate nada acerca tuyo podrá conformarme

Draco contrajo sus brazos para atraerla hacia el y sin mas la beso, con ojos burlones

Para ella el contacto de esa labios sobre los suyos, fue un Shock todas sabemos que es usual que nos conformamos con cualquier basura, pero de tanto en tanto hay algo nuevo para cada una de nosotras, y eso fue para ella ese beso, lo nuevo que nos conmueve cada fibra de nuestro ser que experimentamos con ese alguien cuando finalmente llega, en este caso proveniente de una fuente inesperada, y que desafió sus prejuicios de su pasado subestimando su realidad futura.

Le toco en lo mas profundo, se dice que cualquiera tiene un corazón romántico, no todos pueden enamorarse pero un trovador enamorado puede venir de cualquier parte y era difícil imaginar el que venia de este precisamente, lo que usualmente prueba que lo predecible de la vida es que es impredecible

Durante todo ese tiempo había estado prisionera de recuerdos de antes, cuando Ron y Victor la besaron como si fuera una virgen y luego lleno de golpes y de rudeza, pero el de el

Era tan distinto, sabia a vino y deseo y a algo mas, no dejaba de ser apasionado, lleno amor, pero avasallador que paso arrasando con lo que encontró y así la limpio de todo recuerdo su mente su cuerpo y su espíritu,

Los cuerpos, los electrones chocaron unos contra otros una célula llamando a su gemela en el otro, ella dejo de pensar en lo que hacia, y porque lo hacia, si racional cerebro se durmió al suave arrullo, y ella se rindió

Hermione se dejo llevar, cuando el sintió como ella se entregaba a el, su mundo se puso patas arriba, no recordaba ni su nombre, se pertenecían se reconocían, ¿que mas importaba? ahondo mas en el beso, volviéndose exigente, posesivo.

La atrajo mas hacia el, la acogió en su pecho, ella dejándose abrazar y tocar como el quisiera, campañas de alarma sonaban en su cabeza y si los atrapaba un mortífago, o peor Lord Voldemort, no en ese momento ni el mismo señor tenebroso los separaría.

Así el beso continuo, dejándola el cuando quiso dejarla,

Se levanto en silencio como si viniera de hacer lo más común del mundo, la miro aun de rodillas sobre la alfombra

-Estas bajo mi protección hasta que alguien me releve, prepárate para salir mañana-

Hermione aun sin habla solo asintió

-Saldremos al amanecer- Salio de la habitación sin decir nada más

Al día siguiente Draco estaba de un humor negro como la noche, sus compañeros, prefirieron no molestarlo, y al sugerir que ellos irían como escolta, el se negó y ordeno que se fueran y llegaran lo mas pronto posible, debían arreglar los problemas que parecían emerger como margaritas

Los caballos estaban siendo ensillados cuando hermione salio, Crsitof se acerco a ella estaba decaída y con ojeras

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le aflige?- pregunto sorpresivamente

-¿Tienen idea de cuanto tiempo permaneceré aquí?

-Cuanto sea necesario-la miro por debajo de las cejas-¿le inquieta saber que ocurrirá cuando acabe la querrá? No se preocupe Draco se encargara de eso

-¡Que maravilla!- dijo sarcástica, lo ultimo que querrá era que el se ocupara de su futuro

-¿Duda de mi palabra? Le aseguro que no la abandonara

-Si cree que quiero un lugar en su vida, se equivoca- dijo hermione mientras ocultaba sus manos para que no notara el temblor en ellas y su nerviosismo

-¿Le teme?

-Claro que no

El la miro pensativo

-Yo le temo algunas veces, cuando se desboca es temible, usted es una mujer frágil y no podrá defenderse

-Gracias pro advertirme

-A Draco hay que demostrarle atención, eso lo hará pensar, lo distraerá, eso es lo que necesita ahora

-¿Me sujiere acaso que lo entretenga?... si supiera bailes exóticos supongo que también le agradaría

El la miro en silencio, ella estaba molesta con el, y el con ella, ese era el problema sus orgullos, no se daban cuanta que Aceves era mejor retroceder

-Bromea, …..Pero si logra distraer de su mente lo que le preocupa se ganara el agradecimiento de los hombres de la guardia y de muchos otros

Al acabar de decir esto se alejo de ella, subió al caballo que lo esperaba y partió a galope junto a los otros, allí la esperaba Draco junto al palafreno y dos caballos

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras señalaba a una yegua castaña con alforjas llenas

-Es un caballo- contesto Draco sin mirarla siquiera- ¿nunca habia visto ninguno?

Hermione esta cansada por la noche en vela, y por culpa de el, que no tenia ganas de reír de sus bromas de mal gusto.

-Claro que se que es, pro ignoro quien va ha montarlo

-Tu, por supuesto – mientras se subía a su propia montura,- sube de una ves para que podamos partir,

Miro a Hermione aun parada en el suelo viendo a la hermosa purasangre con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Qué pasa ahora? No sabes acaso como montar uno – dijo con vos dudosa

-Claro que se como montar uno, lo que no se es como mantenerme encima de uno.

Draco la miro interrogativamente

-Pese a lo que creas te puedo asegurar que la época de los caballos en el Londres muggle termino hace un siglo, y no hay muchos caballos donde praticar para la gente común y corriente- hablo ella, como tratando de meter un poco de sentido en ese hombre

Draco tenia que admitir que ni se lo había imaginado, sus recuerdos de niño siempre tenéis caballos, lo hacia desde siempre, como volar en su escoba, se llamo secretamente entupido por no haber caído en cuenta en esa posibilidad, aunque claro que había pensado en su comodidad, bajo de la silla y la ayudo a montar

-El caballo es muy seguro, lo único que tienes que haces es pasar una pierna por el otro lado y seguirme – no le había puesto una silla de mujer porque pensó que seria mas fácil para ella mantener el equilibrio en una de hombre

Luego de muchas horas

-Odio a este animal ¡lo odio! ¡lo Odio!- mascullaba Hermione con los dientes apretados de rabia le dolía todo el cuerpo

-Deje de quejarse y ¡bájese!- ordeno Draco- habían llegado a una posada muy simple y pequeña,

Habían cabalgado sin descanso , a Hermione le había parecido el día mas largo de su vida, tenia los músculos de las piernas y las nalgas adoloridas, el cuerpo molido de tanto movimiento

-Dios no pudo crear un animal así- protesto- seguro que es obra del demonio, esta aquí para destruir a la humanidad- la yegua la miro triste, como si le hubiese entendido, pero Hermione no sentía piedad alguna por ella.

-Hermione estoy cansado- se quejo Draco- ase días que no duermo y llevo horas sin comer, apiádese de mi y desmonte

Draco estaba no solo cansado y hambriento sino también contrariado, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, aun les faltaba un día de viaje tal vez dos, como se le había ocurrido ir a caballo a su castillo en lugar de usar un traslador, se repetía que era difícil hallarlo de esa forma, por no usar magia y hacer difícil el rastreo

Hermione lo miro enfadada.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo! ¡No me responden!

Draco se llevo la mano a la frente arrepentido de haberse molestado con ella, no era su culpa, le tendió los brazos para ayudarla a bajar.

-Láncese, y yo la recogeré

En condiciones normales Hermione se habría sentido feliz e insultada al mismo tiempo, pero estaba demasiado agotada y preocupada para considerar el romanticismo de la escena

Draco la tomo de la cintura y, al ver que no se movía rodeo el caballo para retirar el pié de la joven del estribo,

Sin embargo el cuerpo de esta continuo rígido.

Draco había pasado la mayor parte de su viada a caballo, no recordaba quien le enseño a hacerlo, pero ahora pensándolo mejor supuso que había sido poco a poco, de manera gradual, tal vez pasar doce horas sobre una silla de montar había sido demasiado para empezar

Draco le pidió a Hermione que soltara las riendas y al ver que era incapaz de abrir las manos se compadeció de ella, no se había quejado en todo el día, eso si, le había explicado con todo lujo de detalles lo mucho que odiaba a los caballos, pero el preocupado como estaba en otros asuntos no le había prestado demasiada atención,

Draco le soltó las manos y los pies a Hermione, la tomo por la cintura y trato de apearla, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado rígidas y no lograba desprenderla del caballo.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- pregunto un hombretón de rostro colorado que parecía el dueño de la posada

-¡Si pro favor! – dijo Draco sin percatarse de lo dicho,

Hermione contemplaba embobada el cartel de la posada, con una rata mezclando un caldero de pociones

El posadero empujo el pie de Hermione mientras Draco trataba de bajarla por el otro lado, sin embargo las piernas de la muchacha seguían sin responder la levantaron de la cintura entre los dos, pero no lo suficiente para apearla de la montura, Draco estaba preparado para la guerra pero no tenia ni idea de cómo resolver un problema semejante

-Tal vez si empujamos al caballo…..- propuso desesperado

-¡Claro!- exclamo el posadero, tratando de reprimir la risa que le provocaba la cómica situación, se puso delante del caballo y tiro de las tiendas para que avanzara, pero al ver a Draco levantar a Hermione como si fuese un árbol con faldas, no pudo contener una carcajada, Se tapo la boca con las manos y entro en la posada desternillándose de la risa

Draco no sabia que hacer

-¿No prefiere volver a sentarse?- sugirió

-Me duele demasiado- explico- me duele todo el cuerpo

- Lo se pero …..

Se coloco ante ella, la coloco sobre sus hombros y la apretó las piernas para cerrarlas, la tarea le pareció tan difícil como unir las dos hojas de una tijera oxidada, además los gemidos de dolor de Hermione le ponían nerviosos, finalmente con la fuerza y la perseverancia logro juntarlas de nuevo.

La dejo descansar un segundo y la puso de pie frente a el, al instante las rodillas de la joven se doblaron de modo que tuvo que sostenerla de nuevo

-Venga Diablillo- dijo el apreciando por primera ves la cómica situación,

Ella miro enfadada su ojos brillantes de hilaridad.

-Lo único que deseo es retorcer el cuello a ese caballo….

Draco no tuvo mas remedio que alzarla en brazos para entrar a la casa, en el interior de la misma había cuatro mesas tres de ella ocupadas, en el asiento de madera situado junto a la puerta el posadera había colocado tres cojines, al verlos Hermione se hecho a llorar de la emoción y di la gavias al hombre que se sintió feliz

Luego mientas esperaban la comida ella se durmió de agotamiento, aunque el ataba también agotado, no cerro los ojos la guardaba, cuando finalmente la comida llego tuvo que sacudirla para despertarla,

Draco y Hermione se encontraban agotados del viaje con caballos, aunque el estaba demasiado acostumbrado para molestarle mucho la cabalgata, rememorando el día le había resultado un autentico suplico oírla a ella, rezongar contra esos como ella les llamaba "engendros del demonio", había llegado a morderse la lengua para no dejar salir su genio, y amordazarla para no escuchar mas gruñidos por lo bajo

Además el sabia perfectamente que era su culpa, en lugar de ir en un traslador común y corriente, había optado por ir de una forma muggle, claro que el cabalgar se considera una marca de la aristocracia, el lo había hecho toda su vida, pero no imagino que ella no tenia esta costumbre. Y en lugar de derretir el glaciar que se había formado entre ellos (que se había convertido en agua obviamente)

-¿Crees que puedas subir?- pregunto, cuando vio que ella intentaba moverse, con marcadas muecas de dolor- Podrás descansar y tomar un baño caliente si lo deseas- Aclaro

Pero ella ni lo oía estaba demasiado concentrada en no gritar o hacer muecas de dolor, aun le dolían las piernas y los muslos terriblemente, No queriendo hacer una escena desagradable, se levanto y salio para ver como estaban atendidos los caballos

Los usuales comensales, magos y criaturas mágicas, por sus ropas no todos ellos eran mortífagos, pero te hacían imaginar en marginales de la ley mágica.

Como es de sospechar, muchos vieron a rubio salir sin mirarlo realmente, están ocupados en verla a ella, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta con expresión babeante.

Uno de ellos el mas atrevido se aproximo

-¿Te he visto en alguna otra parte antes de ahora?- pregunto aproximándose a ella a una distancia casi indecente.

Para Ella fue tan sorpresivo, que solo atino a separase de el, sin notar que se la estaban cercando intencionalmente.

Otros de ellos se aproximaron a la pareja, para evitar que tuviera posibles aperturas de escape,

Aunque Hermione retrocedió, el que había hablado con ella la tomo de un brazo haciendo que ella reaccionara tratando de alejar a ese sujeto con una muestra de asco, parecía un preso salido de algún hueco luego de muchos años de estadía, con los dientes podridos y amarillentos, de aliento espelúznate, con las ropas gastadas, sucias aunque de buen estado y marca.

Al tratar de empujarlo un poco mas, y tratar de jalar su brazo de la garra del sujeto descubrió de este su antebrazo en el se encontraba la marca de los mortífagos,

Aunque ella se asusto, ya había aprendido bastante para no dejar traslucir su miedo

-¡Suélteme!- dijo con vos mortífera – no tengo nada que hablar con usted y le aseguro que no nos conocemos de ninguna parte

-Pero podríamos conocernos un poco mejor, te agradara- hablo mientras la jalaba para aproximarla a el.

Muchos de los otros se acercaban para tomar parte en el juego del gato y el ratón, cuando.

-Te agradecería que soltaras, a la dama, veras me molesta que la maltrate- se escucho la voz de Draco, tranquila, pero sus pupilas grises brillaban como hierro fundido, detrás de el rubio posadero entraba y se dirigía a su mostrador

Al verlo y reconocerlo muchos de los hombres que se habían levantado y aproximado retrocedieron o se sentaron en sus lugares, tratando de apartarse lo mas posible de la pareja.

El hombre que por el momento había sujetado a Hermione la soltó como si esta quemara, a lo que ella aprovecho para alejarse de el y acercarse al rubio, que no se había movido un solo centímetro, que de hecho había adoptado una posición indolente, apoyando uno de sus hombros sobre el dintel de la puerta.

-Vaya Malfoy, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo el otro completamente contrariado –había escuchado que tenias una mujer nueva, no del todo normal

Ante a aquella respuesta los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron, el otro percibió el peligro inmediatamente.

-Lo lamento señor- dijo completamente empequeñecido, como esperando caer muerto en cualquier instante.-no sabia que la señora estaba acompañada

El dueño de la posada no queriendo tener mas problemas, ni que el altercado llegar a mas, además porque al solo nombre de "Malfoy" lo había ya asustado completamente, se aproximo lentamente.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo mas señor? - pregunto en un susurro, apenas audible.

-Una habitación, la cena para dos continuara allí- pronuncio el rubio mientras le indicaba a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza que subiera por las escaleras presidiéndolo.

Ella no queriendo hacer una escena, además que querer salir de allí se apresuro a obedecerlo.

Una ves que estuvieron en la habitación, muy bonita aunque pequeña, con una ventana por donde entraba el sol de la tarde, con una mesa y una cama de grandes de madera de pino, no hermosas, pero si macizas

Ella escucho sonidos detrás de ella, volteo para verlo a el colocando algunos hechizos en la habitación, cuando finalmente volteo a verla, en sus pupilas había furia reprimida.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza para hablar con desconocidos? –Estallo el rubio

-No se me ocurrió que necesitaría protección.- respondió inocentemente ella, hablando entre los dientes, como muestra de su enfado. Mientras Draco elevaba los ojos al techo en una muda plegaria.

-¡No estas entre la nobleza¡- dijo elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que pareciera un grito- aquí cualquiera de ellos, puede agredirte sin ninguna contemplación, estas en territorio Mortífago ¿te enteras? – bajando la voz lo sufriente como para convertirla en una muda advertencia- No se te has dado cuenta que aquí sin mi no tendría ninguna posibilidad

-Pero no me pasaría nada, se defenderme muy buen, además tu estas con migo- respondió con molestia, recordándole su posición como protector

Aunque esta respuesta lo sereno un poco, porque por el enfado de ella podía tomarse como un halago, además tenia razón la protegería, pero era mejor aclara algunos puntos de una buena ves

-Claro que te protegería, para eso me pusieron de guardaespaldas tuyo,- dijo el rubio mientras se despojaba de la capa- pero aun así, ya has estado en control de mortífagos, ¿como puedes creer que se comportaron con tigo de una manera adecuada?

-Pero tu no te comportas así- dijo recordándole su actitud con ella en todo su tiempo de encierro con el (cosa que ya era sorprendente)

-Hermione-Dijo sin preguntarse en que momento había dejado de ser Granger o sangre sucia- yo soy un Malfoy, puedo ser un mortífago, tu enemigo desde el día que nací, pero soy un caballero, además no siempre me he comportado así, recuerda que era uno de ellos...quiero decir soy uno de ellos.

-Esa es un interesante argumento, ¿porque?- pregunto ella

Aun recordaba al compañero de antes, el niño malcriado del colegio, y ahora era un caballero andante en protección de su Dulcinea, tenia razón era muy raro para no tomarlo en cuenta

Draco no podía creer esta pregunta, era tan inocente a pesar de todo, claro la había pasado negras durante los últimos años, y pensar que el actuaría así, de forma protectora de la noche a la mañana era para dudarla y le daba la razón para preguntar porque, y aun así le proporcionaba el beneficio de la duda

Draco suspiro audiblemente antes de hablar

-Alguna ves te has preguntado porque los hombres hacen la guerra- pregunto esperando una respuesta, aunque ella se lo había preguntado no quiso responderle y se limito a encogerse de hombros- es porque responden a intereses de unos pocos, pueden ser dirigentes, países, o ideologías, en la mayoría de ellos contrarias, pero no significa que las personas sean opuestas.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que los mortífagos no son malos?, por favor no me hagas reír- contraataco la castaña

-Y porque no, acaso no ha pasado así en las guerras muggles.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto sin atinar a comprenderlo

-Veamos- dijo mientras lanzaba un gran suspira como llamando a la paciencia- cuando los humanos pelean en ambos bandos hay gente buena y gente mala, solo que están en guerra, pero si no lo estuvieran, es muy posible que muchos de ellos fueran amigos compañeros e incluso amantes

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, los mortífagos son crueles, y malvados- respondió ella contrata tacando

-Durante la segunda guerra mundial no todos los alemanes eran malos, ni todos los aliados eran bueno, eso es historia.

-Eso tienes que probarlo.

-Muy bien te lo probare, conoces como funciono la segunda guerra mundial, y el genocidio que se produjo a consecuencia de ella verdad- dijo esperando una respuesta, ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza-¿Pero sabes quienes son causantes de la muerte de todas estas personas?

.-Claro los alemanes- respondía completamente segura

-Esa es exactamente el error que comenten la mayoría de las personas- respondió el – me cuesta creer que no sepas del tema

-Claro que se del tema, pero en todo lo que ley indican la muerte de mas de ocho millones de personas por los alemanes.- respondió ella molesta por la alusión de no saber algo tan conocido como el genocidio durante el periodo 1939-1945.

-¿Pero quienes fueron los asesino?- pregunto una ves mas

-Pero que cosa contigo, pareces Snape, ya te dije que los Alemanes.

-Hermione de hecho no fueron los alemanes, fueron los nazis que es muy diferente- respondió tranquilamente el rubio mientras se sentaba a la mesa para comer lo que mágicamente había aparecido.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?- pregunto

- Claro que no es lo mismo, los nazis no son el pueblo alemán.

-Será mejor que te expliques-pido ella, mientras también se sentaba en la silla par acompañarlo en la sena.

-Como te dije anteriormente los nazis no son los alemanes, la idea de que eran lo mismo se hizo por ignorancia durante la ocupación aliada, mas exactamente cuando se descubrieron los campos de concentración, en toda la región ocupada por ellos en especial al este, donde tradicionalmente eran antisemitas como Polonia, Austria, Alemania, Yugoslavia y parte de lo que antiguamente era Rusia, fue allí donde se practicaron los crímenes de guerra, ya que aunque Francia y Noruega fueran ocupadas por no tener esta tradición, no hubo campos en sus regiones porque la gente no lo hubiera tolerado. –Dijo mientras la observaba para ver si ella lo seguía en la conversación. Y percatarse que aun no comprendía la idea -¿Sabes como funcionaron los nazis?- pregunto una ves mas

-Por lo que tú dices creo que no- respondió ella, cansada de la reiteración

Draco, sonrió, una sonrisa de lado que embellecía su rostro

- El ejercito alemán estaba compuesto en esa época por la marina, la aviación, el ejercito mismo y aunque en menor grado la policía; aparte de este grupo exilian otras dos organizaciones mas, las SA y la SS – le informo, luego de comer un bocado continuo- la primera funcionaba algo así como una policía interna, y de protección de Reich, pero no del mismo Hitler, estaba formada en su inicio por algunos soldados de todas las fuerzas armadas, que tenían la misma ideología de Hitler, ¿hasta allí es lo que sabes?

Hermione respondió con un gesto, ya que en ese momento tenia alimento en la boca, luego de deglutirlo

-Si, pero eso significa que la SA y la SS no eran parte del ejercito- dijo luego de razonar las palabras del rubio

-Exactamente, de hecho durante la guerra, ambos grupos armados se llevaban muy mal, se miraban con repugnancia entre ellos, esta registrado que durante el ataque a Rusia y Leningrado los de la SS mataron por fusilamiento a gran cantidad de soldados alemanes por el placer de hacerlo y mas tarde para darles tiempo a escapar a soldados y oficiales de la SS, incluso requisaron barcos y trenes para transporte de heridos del ejercito para escapar antes de la llegada de los rusos, y que los soldados se las arreglaran como puedan

-Eso no lo sabia, siempre pensé que eran lo mismo y que los alemanes por eso compartían la culpa.

-Esa es una de las grandes mentiras que funciono, y que aun funciona para mantener avergonzado a un pueblo, porque verán Hermione, los alemanes son un buen pueblo, trabajador, honrado, emprendedor y se nota porque en casi 50 años se han recuperado hasta ser una de las potencias mundiales muggles de la actualidad, pero como ya te dije, era conveniente culpar a los 10 o 12 millones de personas que eran en esa época, que no tuvieron casi nada que ver con el genocidio, sino con la guerra – dijo mientras llevaba una copa de vino a los labios la degusto y continuo- y si lo ves desde un punto de vista mas practico, los alemanes hicieron lo mismo que los Ingleses o los Norteamericanos para esos años, luchar por su país, pero cuestión aparte es lo que hicieron los nazis.

.-Ya has mencionado eso mas de una ves podrías aclararlo - dijo hermione

.-La SS era la guardia personal de Hitler y solo de el, de esta la labor central de la operaciones era la de identificar a las victimas dentro el resto de la población, aprenderlas transportarlas y cuando habían dejado de rendir económicamente acecinarlas se llamaba la "oficina central de seguridad de Reich (RSHA)" estaba dividida en seis secciones, o departamentos ahora no recuerdo los nombres correctamente pero básicamente eran, el primero era la encargada de la administración y el personal, la segunda del equipo y contabilidad, la tercera el equipo de seguridad, este era el que se ocupaba de la torturas para hacer hablar a los sospechosos en los países ocupados, la cuarta la GESTAPO donde se encontraba la oficina de los asuntos judíos, la quinta la policía criminal y la tercera el servicio de interior de inteligencia- luego de tomar aire y de pensar unos segundos para ordenar sus recuerdos- el jefe de la sección tercera era el jefe superior de toda la RSHA estos seis grupos eran un total de 1500 personas aproximadamente y son estos, los culpables directos de todo el genocidio, no solo de judíos que fueron en su mayor parte, sino también de gitanos, cristianos, testigos de Jehová, Indeseables, y finalmente soldados alemanes que conspiraron contra Hitler,

-Quieres decir que fueron 1500 personas aproximadamente las culpables de todo¡- dijo con un asombro.

Porque se daba cuenta de la diferencia de cifras, de los 12 millones de esa época a solo un millar era muy diferente

-Claro, no pensaras, que los ancianos y niños de aquella época, e incluso la de esta son culpables de lo que paso, ¿verdad que no?

-Tienes razón es mas fácil unas cuantos que los millones que son los alemanes actualemente

-Exacto y fue esto precisamente lo que aprovecharon los verdaderos asesinos, que podían ocultarse entre los millones, y los aliados pecaron de entupidos ya que no se dieron cuenta que la culpa al igual que la salvación es individual, y los culpables se escudaron en la teoría de la culpa colectiva

-Pero no muchos saben esto- dijo con una nota de asombro

-Si es verdad, aun a pesar del tiempo son pocos los que saben esto, además debemos tomar en cuenta que la organización del señor tenebroso esta constituida sobre esta base.

-Pero que tiene todo esto que ver con aquello que los mortífagos no son todos malos.- dijo aparentando no haber escuchado su indiscreción.

-En esa época y después de la derrota de los Alemanes se encontraron a gran cantidad de refugiados por los mismos alemanes, en el mismo Berlín al fin de la guerra había mas de 500 judíos, y no se sabe que otros refugiados mas, como soldados aliados, disidentes

-?Y eso que?

-Como te dije los alemanes son en esencia buenas personas, claro que como todos los países también tuvieron malas y aun los tienen como en todas partes, debemos recordar que el señor tenebroso es Ingles al igual que lo fue Albus Dumbledore- comento Draco lentamente para dar hincapié y en esa época los que salieron a ayudar al prójimo fueron de todo tipo de gente desde los ricos, nobles hasta entre los mismos ladrones, la gran mayoría de ellos eran medico, sacerdotes, periodistas, soldados, incluso algunos de la misma SS o SA protegieron a la gente, pero lo malo fue que no fueron muchos.

-Esa es entonces la gran vergüenza de los Alemanes claro los de esa época, que no pudieron oponerse a el- comento Hermione mientras comía los postres

-Si, decidieron seguirlo, quiero decir a Hitler, y aunque muchos se preguntaron que pasaba con sus vecinos, judíos, o lo que fueran, cuando desaparecían, se los llevaban o cuando caían cenizas, jamás se imaginaron lo que les ocurrió, y cuando se enteraron de ello se horrorizaron de no haber hecho nada, de haber permanecido pasivos, y esa fue la causa que aceptaran la culpa colectiva

-¿Por qué, porque aceptaron si eran inocentes? Los aliados debieron darse cuenta que un niño de dos años no podría haber hecho nada aunque fuera alemán

-Sus padres lo aceptaron por una gran verdad del mundo- dijo mientras ella levantaba los ojos para verlo en una muda interrogación- al hombre por naturaleza le repugna la sangre y la muerte y aceptar que indirectamente eres culpable de ella, sin haberte preparado mentalmente para ello es terrible.

-Y que tiene que ver esta conversación de la segunda guerra mundial muggle con la de ahora en la comunidad mágica, de hecho con ustedes los mortífagos- dijo Hermione como recordado a que se debía esta extraña conversación de la vida cotidiana de los muggles con un mago, sangre limpia y para terminarla mortífago

- Lo que quería aclararte con toda esta conversación, es: que los mortífagos somos en esencia malos, hablando de la generalidad, pero hay algunos entre nosotros que no lo hacen por la ideología mortífaga de la los magos y que los sangres limpias somos los mejores, sino por otras causas personales, que a muchos los convierte en traidores al señor tenebroso a pesar de todo.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que entre los mortífagos hay gente buena?- pregunto incrédula

-Por supuesto, pero no son muchos y los que hay se los esta casando, por eso aunque creas que estés a salvo entre mortífagos nunca olvides lo que somos, pero tampoco te rasgues las vestiduras pensando que somos demonios y que dentro nuestro solo hay espacio para la maldad, algunos de nosotros tenemos nuestros corazoncitos.

-Como quieras- respondió ella,

Se encontraba cansada, mucho mas de lo normal, por el viaje y por tan rara conversación que aunque no lo creyera la había instruido, quien iba a imaginarlo Hermione Granger la chica mas inteligente de la escuela, había aprendió algo nuevo y de boca de su enemigo.

Para ella había sido suficiente del día, se fue directamente a la cama, sin molestarse en desvestirse o taparse, Draco como todo un caballero, que además estaba cansado hasta los hueso, la despojo de sus ropas para que estuviera cómoda (sin desnudarla, no sean mal pensadas) la cubrió y se acomodo para dormir algo en una de las sillas, no es que estuviera acostumbrado a la incomodidad, pero durante los últimos años y su vida de mortífago lo habían hecho mas tolerante y amoldable para cualquier ocasión.


	6. lo que uno pierde otro lo encuentra

**6.- LO QUE UNO PIERDE OTRO LO ENCUENTRA**

Habían terminado de darle sus informes al señor de los lobos

Este, cosa rara, no había tenido que tomar decisiones aquel día, todo estaba en calma, al menos relativamente hablando dentro de su mundo, mientras miraba por una parte una habitación, y por otra un bosque frondoso.

Se sonrió recordando la primera ves que vio el umbra como lo llamaban los muggles

-Mi querido amigo- se escucho la varonil vos distorsionada

Un hombre que ya conocéis, el Beduino, se vislumbraba aunque solo su sombra en la habitación

Ambos se inclinaron a modo de saludo

-Me alegro que vinieras, ¿hay alguna novedad?- pregunto

-No, he venido a conversar, se te ve alterado- respondió la sombra

-No lo estoy tanto, solo cansado

-Aun así, es tiempo que...entrenemos, no conoces muy bien el umbra como para manejarte solo en el,... aun

-Lo se, pero bajo las circunstancias, es lo mejor que se puede hacer

-Comencemos pues, hazme un resumen de lo que sabes- dijo la sombra como si le estuviera tomando examen

Mientras pensaba se veía hace algunos años, cuando su odio al que no debe ser nombrado lo llevo a buscar y adquirir conocimientos, y de ello encontró una sola palabra que le había abierto la puerta a un nuevo mundo "umbra"

Como explicarlo si le ha costado tanto tiempo entenderlo, quizás explicándose a si mismo lo que era se dijo mientras pensaba como había ocurrido todo

Umbra; tal ves la forma mas fácil de comprender es decir que siempre creí (como la mayoría de nosotros) en fantasmas, y como magos aun mas, ya que podemos verlo, hay detrás de una de las puertas de ministerio y que cuidan los Inefables, un arco con un velo, eso es lo que en verdad es el umbra, aunque lo han estudiado por años no saben a ciencia cierta que es, tal vez, porque no buscaron en el lugar correcto que yo encontré de manera casual durante mis investigaciones para hallar algo que destruyera a Lord Voldemort

- El Umbra, como dije anteriormente es el otro lado del velo- respondió de manera cortante mientras pensaba- es decir que la muerte como muchos queremos creen no es el final, es para muchos el principio, la mayoría de las almas al morir pasan directamente, trascienden ya sea al cielo o al infierno o deacuerdo a sus propias creencias,

-¿Quienes son los fantasmas?- dijo la sombra

-Hay algunas personas que no quieren morir y se aferran tercamente a la vida, es lo que vemos los magos y algunos pocos muggles, los fantasmas.

-¿Qué es entonces lo que diferencia a un fantasma, de un alma detrás del velo?

- Las almas que están en el umbra son especiales, ya que básicamente ellas traen deseos o instintos insatisfechos, emociones y necesidades tan poderosos que resultan mas fuertes que la misma muerte, la furia, el amor, el miedo, y otras; hasta que estas sean satisfechas no pueden pasar al otro lado tanto del mundo mortal al mundo del mas allá estas paciones son sus grilletes que los atrapan

-Y eso que significaría para nosotros ahora

Mientras se sonreía y dirigía a colocar leños a la hoguera por el intenso frió

-Recapitulando encontraremos muchos estadios o paralelos a la realidad por donde transita el alma humana (de magos o muggles) estas son: la realidad, el mundo de los fantasmas que puede ser visto por los magos, el mundo detrás del velo de las almas con llamémosle asuntos pendientes y finalmente el mas allá………

-En estos dos estadios intermedios pueden afectar en cierto sentido a la realidad, mas el de los fantasmas, que los que están detrás del velo, para pasar a las tierras del mas allá, esta aunque no quieran creerlo es un rió al que los griegos llamaron Estigia- termino la sombra, para completar la explicación

Mientras escuchaba y veía las llamas de la madera recordó como aprendió de su existencia y conoció a su maestro del otro lado en quien ahora lo acompañaba

Por los muggles, gran contradicción.

Y los razonamientos que lo llevaron a este hallazgo, la realidad que todos los pueblos tienen un sentido de la vida después de la muerte, tanto para magos y muggles.

Durante un gran periodo de tiempo de la era oscura o edad media para ambos mundos significaba lo mismo, luego cuando los magos vieron a los fantasmas, asumieron que esa era la otra vida, (ya que los muggles no los ven, al menos en su gran mayoría) y presumimos que este era el mundo, creo que nunca se preguntaron a donde iba tanta gente porque no todos eran fantasmas.

Como es lógico imaginar mucha gente al morir no pasa al otro lado, pero por algún suceso ligado a su muerte no pasan a tierras del mas allá, sino que se quedan en esta intermedia entre el cielo y el mundo de los no muertos, estos son los fantasmas propiamente dichos

La gran ironía es. Como los magos nunca nos lo imaginamos, no lo desarrollamos la idea del mas allá, nos limitamos a los fantasmas pero los muggles al intentar llegar o contactar con el mas allá, por medio de complicadas ceremonias, podían ponerse en contacto no con los fantasmas, sino también con los que están detrás del velo

Lo que aprendí de los muggles que rompieron el velo es: que mediante la practica y el uso de magia se puede ver ambos lados del manto ya que este esta en todas partes, y de la misma forma hablar con ellos, y ellos están viendo el presente, es decir nos ven a los vivos, pero no pueden interactuar con nosotros (o al menos eso creo) y esta practica me ayudo a ver los dos lados de la realidad, de nosotros los vivos y de ellos los muertos, porque los fantasmas ven la nuestra

También pude pasar al otro lado, de estar en el mundo de los muertos y salir de allí, aunque claro el tiempo de permanencia para mi un vivo en el umbra es limitada, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas, de hecho el arco y el velo que se encuentra en el ministerio es magia es druida, que hace que el manto sea visible para los vivos, pueden pasarlo, y muy pocos vivos regresar, todo depende del tiempo

Continuando debo recordar que los hombres han muerto durante milenios por lo tanto hay muchos que están del otro lado, muchas de estas tristes almas atados a lo que ni recuerdan, almas que murieron tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que pasaban al otro lado, de esta forma son identificables porque llevan las ropas de su época, marcas en sus muertes o incluso del trabajo que realizaron en vida

Cortando sus pensamientos

-¿Como harías para no perderte en el umbra?- pregunto de sopetón

El otro mientras se encogía de hombros y contestaba

-Por el hilo de vida y la geografía, las ciudades son distintas a los de las actualidad pero básicamente son lugares donde las emociones fuertes han desgastado el manto o lo que normalmente llamaríamos lugares encantados, incluso lugares extraños como cruce de caminos, prisiones, hospitales, y otras pero también debemos decir que todo lo construido por los humanos y fallecido llega allí, por ejemplo al caer Cartago y Gomorra se recogieron y trasladaron sus ruinas fantasmales para construir patios y torres allí, lo que significa que cada ciudad imperial que jamás se haya levantado esta allí, limitada por la arquitectura de la capital de los muertos, pero para mi un vivo puedo regresar por el hilo de la vida que se mantiene por un tiempo, por el puedo saber por donde regresar o el velo es mas tenue

-Con el paso del tiempo, estas ciudades, se han convertido en una autentica pesadilla y llena de recovecos y esquinas como un laberinto hay que buscar pero para el que sabe los edificios de la antigüedad y restos de ella están almacenados allí –le recordó la sombra

El señor de los lobos solo miro, con penetrante mirada; razonado acerca de su y sus aliados en este mundo paralelo, los barqueros,

El recordaba lo que sabia de ellos, nadie ni siquiera en el umbra conoce mucho de ellos, aunque se los oye nombrar en infinidad de veces, nadie osa molestarlos, estos fueron originados por caronte, y son los encargados de llevar en forma segura a las almas a las costas lejanas, estos siempre andan en misiones desconocidas, también tienen una reputación sin macula por su audacia y honestidad, la palabra de uno de estos nómadas encapuchados vale mas que la de cualquiera otro en las tierras de la sombra, claro que siempre reclaman un precio, que jamás debe romperse o se someterá el alma a su justicia y todos tarde o temprano moriremos, de hecho uno de ellos el que protege a mi familia fue quien me enseño a ver del otro lado,

- Recuerdo todo eso- respondió el señor de los lobos

-Estas listo para entrenar entonces en el otro lado,

-No hoy, dentro de algunos días, debo terminar lo que estoy haciendo

-No te preocupes, tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor- y sin mas la sombra desaprecio

El señor de los lobos se quedo allí donde estaba, delante de la chimenea, preguntándose cuando acabaría la guerra y pudiera mostrarse tal cual era, se sentía tan atrapado como los espíritus del otro lado, además que esperaba estar vivo para cumplir la parte del trato con muchos de sus aliados, ayudarlos a terminar sus asuntos pendientes, que rompieran sus grilletes y fueran al otro lado.

Ron y Harry habían regresado a su casa, era diferente, un lugar muggle donde se colocan pretins y se hacen tatuajes, era su fachada, uno de los dibujos en una de las paredes les daba acceso a su guarida, para la protección de los muggles y trabajadores del lugar, tenían un extraño hechizo de resiente invención, no era tan poderoso como fidelio, pero tenia la facultad de no ver, por lo tanto no se podía recordar.

El dibujo parecido al eslogan chino de la dualidad (gin y jan), se abrió hundiendo la parte pintada para darles el suficiente espacio para entrar, la casa era sencilla pero adecuada para sus necesidades, hecha de ladrillo rojo con junturas blancas, no era muy grandes de pocas habitaciones, de allí salían en algo tan simple como una alfombra mágica regalo por Ali Bali, que tenia la propiedad de convertir en camaleón al que la volaba, adecuándolo a su entorno, de esa forma podían viajar muy lejos y descansar en ella, y no padecer tanto frió como cuando se va en escoba, aunque podían empacarla en ella.

Ambos durante todo el viaje habían estado silencioso, como si temieran conversar

-Ron ¿crees que Ginny este bien?- pregunto ansiosamente, casi esperando que su amigo le mintiera

-Quiero creer que si Harry, ya sabes como era ella, una estupenda bruja, sus hechizos defensivos son muy buenos

-Espero que conserve la varita

Ante el comentario Ron se mordió los labios, el también esperaba eso, con varita era una cosa, otra muy distinta protegerse con las manos, ella no sabia lucha muggle

-No seamos pesimistas, mas bien ayúdame a pensar a donde podría ir, para esconderse,

-Tu eres su hermano, creo que tu, sabes mas que yo de ella para imaginarlo, yo no tengo la mas remota idea.

Los dos estaban igual, la ansiedad y el miedo por Ginny les había hecho perder la compostura, su cabeza no trabajaba bien, el terror empezaba a consumirlos.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- susurro Harry

-No pienses en hacer una estupidez, si te pones a buscarla como un desquiciado, solo harás que te maten.

-¡!!!!No puedes esperar que me quede aquí sentado a que ella aparezca milagrosamente¡¡¡¡- dijo casi mordiendo

-¡Le pedí que se quedara!, se lo dije tantas veces- rezongo Ron

-Yo también se lo ordene, ¡es mi novia!, ¡no debería de ponerse en peligro!, ahora no queda mas remedio que ir por ella,

-También lo creo….

-No quiero perderla como ocurrió con Hermione- le corto Harry

El nombre de Hermione descompuso el rostro de Ron , evitaba hablar de ella, y todos hacían lo mismo, creían que aun la amaba y que le dolía perderla, y hasta cierto punto era verdad

-Hermione eligió su camino Harry, no pudímos detenerla.-susurro de manera apenas audible

-¡Si vuelves, a insinuar que se suicido!, Ron dejare de pensar que eras su amigo, la conocías tan bien como yo, ¡jamás, habría hecho algo así!

Ron bajo la cabeza apenado o mejor dicho avergonzado

-Pensé que hablábamos de Ginny

-Cielos Ron, lo siento, se que no te gusta hablar de Herm pero,……….. me siento como aquella ves, completamente atrapado, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Ron lo sabia, claro que lo sabia, pero como decirle a Harry la verdad, que el tampoco creía que ella se hubiera suicidado, pero decirlo luego de tantos años habría sorprendido a su amigo, lo suficiente, como para preguntar el cambio, y Ron estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas para evitar que Harry se enterara de la verdad

-Donde puede estar Ginny – dijo Ron en vos baja, Harry entendió que era un cambio sutil en la conversación

-Me horroriza pensar donde puede estar y lo que están haciendo con ella,

Ron palideció, de una manera espantosa.

-Roguemos que este viva Harry, pero ¿donde empezamos a buscar?- murmuro mientras se aproximaba a la mesa y estudiaba el plano de Inglaterra de todos los lugares que habían visitado buscando los horcruxes, y preguntándose donde podría estar ella.

-Yo creo que puede estar en la guarida de Voldemort, o tal vez en algunos de los castillos mortifagos a todo lo largo de la muralla de Adriano

Harry aproximándose y viendo el mapa,

-Es muy posible, debe de estar en algún lugar muy protegido

-Pero allí no podemos entrar, nos descubrirían fácilmente…………….Pensemos entonces, un lugar donde podría esconderse- sugirió el pelirrojo

-El lugar mas seguro seria una ciudad Muggle y perderse en el anonimato, pero hay tantas, ………..o dentro de Londres

-Hay muchos lugares, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

-Y el pajar es inmenso…………….!estamos pisando estiércol!, todo lo que hacemos ahora no nos lleva a ninguna parte- dijo Harry con un suspiro de resignación-

-Es verdad, no sugerirás en dejarlo así ……..

-Claro que no, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, sigo pensando que lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos si esta o no con los mortifagos, de allí podríamos empezar una búsqueda con sentido, en lugar de ir a ciegas

Ron asintió a la sugerencia, no podían hacer mas

Continuaron conversando durante algunas horas mas, revisando el mapa y haciendo conjeturas, pero con todo lo que tenían en la cabeza (sus familias, los horcruxes, Ginny, mantenerse ocultos) no tenían cabeza para mas, la furia y la impotencia los estaba haciendo ver fantasmas en todas partes

Mientras conversaban había llegado cartas, de la forma muggle, Ron las abrió, eran cuentas, y cuentas de facturas, algunas mágicas otras no

Harry miro a su amigo, conocía esos papeles, tenia gran pena por el, aunque en su momento le había sugerido a Ron que no se casara con ella, que le haría la vida imposible, Ron había desoído sus consejos, y se había casado con una Veela amiga de Fleur, llamada Olga Sait Just

Harry lo entendía, claro que si, por algo el también era hombre, ella era hermosa y la hormonas habían podido mas que los buenos consejos de todos los de la familia Wesley, incluida Fleur y de amigos entrañables, aun recordaba ese día.

Todos vestidos como si fuera un funeral, incluso en el momento de su boda le seguían diciendo lo mismo, "que no se casara", los gemelos habían intentado incluso secuestrar a Ron y su madre había hecho la vista siega cuando Charly intento poner a Ron bajo la maldición imperio, lo que fuera con tal de librarlo de aquella arpía

Aunque lo sacaron de allí ya no había nada que hacer, Ron con gran disgusto de todos les dijo que ya estaban casados, y la fiesta era solo para que la familia se enterara

Su madre le había dado la mas soberbia cachetada, marcándole la cara con sus dedos, Fred y George no fueron tan amable lo hechizaron dejándole tendido en el piso cuan largo era, ninguno de sus otros hermanos se había molestado siguiera en llevarlo a un lugar cómodo, el Harry de tan molesto como estaba lo había dejado allí.

El tiempo les dio la razón a todos, Olga Wesley era toda una arpía, el tipo de mujer que podía vender a su madre por dinero, era muy rica y gastaba a manos llenas, claro que las cuentas le llegaban a Ron, no era el problema el dinero sino que los descubrieran, pero ella continuaba haciéndol,o viviendo como una niña mimada, todos sus gustos eran satisfechos, había llevado a Ron a una prematura vejes, aparentaba acaso no advertir el peligro que corrían

-¿Cómo te va con ella?- pregunto casi a la defensiva Harry

Ron observo a su amigo detenidamente, solo había preocupación en la cara del joven de ojos verdes, se sintió avergonzado de dudar de el, como siempre le pasaba cuando la conversación se hacia muy intima acerca de su matrimonio o del amor de su vida Hermione

-Todo bien

-Todo bien ¿o crees que bien?

Ron se rindió ante su amigo, desde hace años que Harry no le hacia una pregunta tan directa, siempre lo había respetado, y su decisión,

-Ron voy a serte claro, eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, te quiero mucho, pero mi cariño no se extiende a ella, tu sabes que jamás acepte ese matrimonio, que incluso conspire con los gemelos para secuestrarte

-Claro que lo se- decía mientras suspiraba- pensé que todo iría bien con nosotros, como Hill y Fleur, son felices

-Para todo roto hay un descosido y Fleur estaba tan enamorada de tu hermano, aun lo esta, que no lo hubiera dejado nunca- mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Ron- ella también te advirtió que no te casaras con ella, que era mas Veela que humana, que no era la adecuada para ti

-Todos me lo dijeron, y no quise escuchar y ahora la estoy pagando

-¡No tienes que pagar nada!, cometiste un error, pero eso tiene que parar y cuanto antes mejor, no eres feliz, se nota

-¿En verdad?-pregunto estúpidamente el pelirojo

-Al menos lo noto yo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cordial- déjala de una ves

-No puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?, que te ata a ella, ¿aun sigues enamorado?- pregunto insistentemente Harry

-Si tuviera que contestarte diría que el amor nunca hubo, solo la pasión animal que me unía a ella, y cuando se acabo, no hubo nada mas- respondió tristemente

-No tienes que fatigarte por el deseo, todos lo sentimos

-Pero nadie se deja atrapar por el, y perder todo lo que en verdad vale la pena

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto impresionado, parecía que su amigo seguía con esa arpía por estar pagando una deuda, como si fuera un castigo auto impuesto- !!!!!Te estas castigando Ron¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Porque?- dijo Harry casi en un grito

-No lo entenderías Harry, nadie lo aria, no puedo perdonarme lo que paso- murmuro casi en sollozos el pelirrojo

-¿Qué no entendería? ¿Que me ocultas?- dijo totalmente atontado Harry, desde que se conocían jamás había visto tan mal a Ron, a excepción cuando le dijeron que Hermione había muerto

-No me preguntes nada,... por favor – suplico el pelirrojo rehusando ver a su amigo

-Pero tienes que desahogarte, no esta bien que estés así, hemos vivido juntos, se que no tienes nada que reprocharte

- No me conoces tan bien, no preguntes mas,... ten piedad de mi – dijo

-De acuerdo no hablemos mas de ello, pero en algún momento se sabrá, y seria preferible que nosotros tu familia lo supiéramos por tu propia boca que la de otro

-Lo diré Harry, lo diré, pero no ahora, aun no estoy preparado.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que nadie tenia idea de cómo corría, los Wesley nunca habían tenido una semana tan mala, Molly Wesly parecía haber envejecido 10 años en ese tiempo,

La casa estaba hecha casi un desastre, ella lloraba por los rincones de la casa pronunciando el nombre de su hija, toda la familia se iba temprano y regresaba tarde, ella se quedaba esperando alguna noticia.

El último en volver, era el señor Wesley, siempre cansado, como si temiera que al volver a casa tendría una mala noticia

La madera sonó, la señora Wesley dentro de la casa corrió presurosa a la puerta, podía ser Ginny, cuando la abrió se quedo sin habla.

Allí estaba casi la imagen del diablo en persona, pero en lugar de asustar a la señora Welsy, la enfureció.

-¿Tu aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- hablo de malos modos a la visitante

-Por favor Molly, tenemos que hablar, soy Oliba Lighthall

-¿Que?- dijo completamente trastornada- pero tu eres………

-Soy ella, y no lo soy , y mas importante Molly soy tu amiga, la de siempre, la que te ayudaba a escapar con Artur para encontrarse en Hogward- dijo rápidamente, para que no la echara como a un perro- te compre tu vestido de bodas cuando te cásate, fue mi regalo, y fui tu única invitada, ese día también fue el mas triste de tu vida, te dijeron la muerte de tus hermanos mayores, lloraste sobre mi hombro

-"Preciosa"- dijo con incredulidad- ¿pero como?, me dijeron que estabas muerta, te enterraron

-Nunca viste mi cuerpo

-Claro que no, no podía estar allí –La señora Wesley sonrió abiertamente se aproximo ya abraso a la recién llegada- Pero pasa, cuéntame que ha pasado, porque el cambio de nombre, ¿Por qué no utilizas el tuyo?

-Molly eso paso hace mucho tiempo, no hablemos de ello

-¿Como que no hablemos de ello? No te he visto en casi 25 años y me dices que no te pregunte nada – tomándole de las manos, como cuando eran amigas y compañeras del colegio-¿que ocurrió con tigo?

-Debes entender. Molly querida, lo hice para salvarles

-¿Como que para salvarles?, ¡! no me digas que te cásate con esa cosa¡¡

-No le llames así

-Pero, te odiaba

-No Molly, nos amábamos, pero no podíamos estar juntos, no era bien visto.

-¿No me digas que tu y el?- dijo estupefacta mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa-… te………..te…. ¿Te casaste con el?

-No…….el lo deseaba, me lo pidió y acepte, pero mi padre se puso furioso cuando se entero que estaba esperando un hijo de el

-¡!!!!!!!¿QUE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, me estas diciendo que tienes un hijo de el- pregunto, la otra mujer solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿y donde esta?

-Con su padre

-¡!!11QUE¡¡¡¡ pero el tiene un solo hijo y es de…………..le permitiste que se lo llevara?, ¿te lo quito?

-No, el no lo sabe, no sabe que es mió

-Pero lo ha estado criando como su hijo, empieza a explicarte "Pres", ¿como es eso que el cuida a tu hijo sin saber que es tuyo?, ¿como es que estas viva? cuando dijeron que estaba muerta, ¿porque no viniste para que te ayudara?

La mujer bajo la cabeza,

-No podía exponerte, no quería que te mataran como lo hicieron con tus hermanos

La señora Wesley se sentó

-Pero entonces, ¿no pensabas aparecer nunca?- la otra solo asintió- ¿entonces porque estas aquí?

-Ginny

-¿Sabes algo de ella?, ¿Esta bien ? ¿Dónde esta, con tigo?- dijo feliz, confiaba en aquella mujer a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, su amiga su hermana

-No esta con migo Molly, esta con mortifagos

- ¿Que?- pregunto asustada- no me digas eso, podrían matarla

-No Molly, esta a salvo

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?, mi Ginny con los mortifagos

-Ella esta con la resistencia de Dumbledore

-¿Qué es eso ? nunca lo he oído

-Muy pocos has oído de ello- dijo la mujer- son agentes encubiertos, que luchan contra el que no debe ser nombrado, Ginny... la reconocieron, pero están cerca vigilando, no pueden sacarla de allí , se comprometerían mucho, pero lo intentaran cuando puedan,

-¿Me dices que esta con ellos?

-No lo se, lo que me dijeron es: que la encontraron, que no pueden sacarla, es muy pronto, tal vez después cuando se olviden de ella, que esta prisionera, ellos la sacaran y la harán pasar por muerta

-¿No me estas mintiendo?

-No Molly los rojos me aseguraron que no la perderían de vista, no esta con ellos, esta con mortifagos, pero lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para ayudarla y protegerla

-¿Rojos?

-Si rojos, RED o un diminutivo de resistencia de Dumbledore

-Lo entiendo, gracias por venir a decírmelo

La mujer se levanto para marcharse

-No re bayas "Pres" tienes que contarme lo que paso

-No es el momento oportuno

-Si no es ahora cuando lo será- la señora Wesley le tomo de la mano obligándola a sentarse- empieza

La mujer suspiro, tenia razón debía hablar con alguien , que se supiera lo que había pasado, tal vez de alguna forma se descubriria este espantoso secreto y todo volviera a donde debía estar

-Mi padre se entero que estaba embarazada, yo me rehusé a decirle quien era el padre, tenia miedo... el novio de mi hermana, pero nos amábamos

- Y que paso

-El vino a mi casa, le pidió a mi padre cambiar el compromiso, que me quería a mi por esposa, mi padre acepto, pero no se imagino que era el padre de mi hijo, luego en lugar de casarlo con migo lo caso con ella, cuando se entero de el bebe, no quería manchar la reputación de un sangre limpia entregándole a una mujer con un hijo de solo dios sabe quien era

-Tu padre no sabia nada, y lo caso con tu hermana, tu gemela- la otra mujer asintió- pero el no se dio cuenta

- Claro que lo hizo, fue donde mi padre, se gritaron lo oía desde mi recamara, lo llamaba pero no me escuchaba, se enfrento a su padre también

-Pero entonces que paso

-Mi padre le dijo que mi hermana podía estar embarazada, y el le respondió que le importaba un comino, que me quería a mi y no a ella, y que si habían hecho un hijo, el lo cuidaría, pero nada mas

-En verdad te amaba, quien lo hubiera creído de el

-No digas eso Molly, ambas sabíamos que me amaba.

-Nunca lo proclamo a los cuatro vientos, nunca te defendió, ni nada

-Tu sabes muy bien que eso es mentira

-Tu amigo secreto, tu amor secreto, que le partía la cara a cualquiera que te tocara un pelo

-Lo ves…..

-Peo nunca dijo quien era- la corto- jamás dijo ¡!!!!soy yo y que¡¡¡

- Lucho por mi hasta que mi padre se lo dijo... que yo estaba muerta

-¿Y el lo creyó?

- Que obsion tenia si estuvo en mi funeral, además mi hermana le dio una carta en donde supuestamente yo le suplicaba que se quedara con ella en recuerdo mió, era la petición de un moribundo y el cumplió con su palabra

-¿Pero y tu hijo? O es de ella?

-No es mió, yo no me entere de esto hasta mucho después, mis padres me hicieron desparecer, y mi estado de embarazo era muy avanzado para abortar, aceptaron que el bebe naciera, era un niño hermoso, como un querubín

- Por dios que cosas dices

- Iban a entregarlo en adopción, pero mi madre creyó podría hacerlo desparecer, cuando mi hermana vino le roge que se lo llevara, que era tan parecido a su marido que no se daría ni cuenta, que así lo retendría

- Pero el podía tener otros hijos con ella

- Por lo que supe siempre los ha evitado, no quiere nada con ella, ni en esa época ni ahora, ella acepto y se lo llevo con ella, se lo presento a el como su hijo

- Y el le creyó

- Los has visto juntos

Calor que los había visto juntos, tenia razón eran como gotas de agua, se parecían mucho

-Porque no volviste por ellos.

-Mi familia me amenazo con matarme si me acercaba a el, cuando mis padres murieron y fui donde ellos para verlos y reclamar a mi hijo, mi hermana le puso la varita en el cuello

-¡!!!!QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡!!!!!!maldita perra!!!!!!!, disculpa, pero ¡!!!!!!maldita perra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, era su sobrino lo habría matado para sacarte del medio

-Entiendes habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo vivo, aunque se lo dijera a su padre, no podríamos protégelo siempre, y me aleje,,,,, a esperar que el fuera adulto para que comprendiera

- Y el

-Nunca pude decírselo, dejo la escuela y se fue, no se a donde lo mando su padre

-Tu te has mantenido ausente para mantenerlos vivo, pero ahora ya es un hombre, sabe protegerse

-¿Pero donde esta?, si lo supiera ya lo habría buscado para decírselo

Tenia razón, nadie había visto a ese muchacho en años

Y así las dos mujeres continuaron contándose confidencias como antes, llorando de sus penas de sus perdidas, pero ahora estaban jutas y preparadas para todo lo que pudiera pasar, así también acordaron su antiguo método de comunicación, y las relaciones por años interrumpidas se reiniciaron, como toda madre, buscando la felicidad de sus hijos y tratando de mantenerlos a salvo

Zabini no daba más de cansancio cinco días, cinco malditos días,

Es que acaso esa mujer no se cansaba de ser una fiera, ¡que energías por dios!, le habría gustado usarla de otra forma, pero no, la condenada gatita había sacado las zarpas ni bien se aproximo a ella, había tenido paciencia, le había dado un par de días para asumir su derrota, que no tenia otra alternativa que aceptar lo que había sucedido, que era una prisionera, le había dato todos su gustos (claro dentro lo razonable dentro Malfoy Manor) alimentos, comida, ropa, un buen lugar donde dormir, ninguna prisionera era tratada así, pero lo de esa mañana había sido el colmo

Mientras ella dormía se aproximo para asegurase que estaba bien, antes que empezara a actuar como una loca, se veía tan angelical que quiso saborear sus labios una ves mas después de cinco días su tolerancia y paciencia habían sido mucha

Se aproximo a ella y aplasto su boca sobre la de ella, la aprisiono atrayéndola hacia el, trato de estrujarla de tocar el resto de su cuerpo, ella se despertó y empezó a luchar con toda la fuerza que poseía, la había abrazado mas fuerte casi hasta ahogarla con su fuerza, inmovilizo sus brazos, pero sus diente se habían serrado sobre su lengua, el la tuvo que apartar de un empujón de modo que ella cayo sobre la cama

Mientras el se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su boca, la miro tenia una expresión sanguinaria en sus ojos, si tuviera un arma aunque tan corta como un cuchillo seguro se habría parado para rebanarla alegremente el cuello

-¿Que demonios te ocurre? Podrías ocasionar mi muerte

-¿Y que esperabas?, que te recibiera en mis brazos como al amante querido

¡Rayos si!, el había esperado que ella se ablandara, que se relajara, ¿es que no entendía que no tenia un lugar donde ir?, que si intentaba escapar moriría si no por su mano que seguramente lo intentaría, por la de cualquiera de ese lugar

-Arrancare esa expresión de tu rostro, ¡acabare con tu espíritu!- juro el mortifago

Esas palabras habían encendido el espíritu combatido de ella

-¡Jamás!- siseo sorprendiéndolo por parecer en ese momento una autentica Slytherin – no tengo ningún temor, eres tu quien tienes que temer, ¡porque lamentaras el día que trataste de hacer de mi una esclava! ¡No dudes que por ello correrá vuestra preciosa sangre!

**Mil demonios, del infierno, esta mujer le sacaría canas verdes**, como podía estar tan furiosa, pero daría tiempo al tiempo, entendía su furia, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerarla demasiado, ya se apaciguaría no tenia otra obsion

Siguió mirándola en silencio, ella se había agazapado al extremo mas alejado de la cama en alerta, esperando el ataque de el, analizando su expresión y como la veía hubiera dicho que estaba asustada, y era así como se protegía atacando como los leones

Aun a pesar de la sangre Blaicie rió a pesar de si mismo, nunca a había tenido una chica como esta, su espíritu era por el momento inquebrantable, ¿pero cuanto duraría afuera? Otros la dejarían baldada, aplastarían su orgullo hasta hacerlo polvo, y ella como quedaría, peor de lo que muchas que se sometían, no, definitivamente no quería eso para ella, su gata, debía conservarse así, Zabini se hizo el firme propósito de amaestrarla, esperaría, pensaba el mortifago mientras se curaba por magia

Se aproximo a ella una ves mas, aunque Ginny trato de apartarlo la sujeto tan fuerte que ella cayo al piso de rodilla a causa del dolor

-Basta de impertinencias gatita,! Levántate!

Ella se levanto mirándole directamente a los ojos, había fuego en ellos, si se enfurecía un poco mas seguro se quemaría, pero a el lo único que le causaba era risa

-Estas bajo mi dominio, y are contigo lo que quiera y cuando quiera y tu lo aceptaras

-¿Qué significa eso? Que me convertirás en tu amante- dijo con sorna ella

-¡ Una amante es una mujer que se mantiene por un tiempo!, para disfrutarla, ¿de ti que puedo disfrutar? Si lo hago será porque así son las cosas, porque eres mi prisionera o ¿prefieres mi esclava?

-¡Esclava y un cuerno!, ¡jamás ! me escuchas, jamás

Los ojos azules del moreno brillaron, y se sonrió

-Eres una niña malcriada y haré lo que tu padre debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo,

Sin darle tiempo de nada la tomo mientras ella aun pataleaba y la coloco sobre sus rodillas como una niña malcriada, el trato de no pensar que su atractivo trasero estaba a ton pocos centímetro de el y procedió a darle de nalgadas

Ginny jamás se había imaginado que haría algo así, y la mano que caía sobre su trasero era tan fuerte, que no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y grito a todo pulmón a cada uno de los golpes, luego de lo que parecieron horas el la bajo de un empujón haciéndola caer sobre su parte adolorida

-¡Deja de hacer berrinches como una niña tonta!, esta no es una novela, es la vida real, con tu comportamiento solo harás que te maten

Ella lo miro aun adolorida, tenia razón, no estaba tan loca o desubicada como para no darse cuenta de ello, pero no seria su querida, amante o lo que fuera que el quisiera, no se sometería a el, no les diría nada de lo que quisieran saber tampoco.

El se aparto tranquilamente, como si la mano no le ardiera, no decidía aun por la pasión de haberla tocado, o de haber descargado su frustración así, pero que ella se merecía los golpes era un hecho.

Ginny estaba al borde del colapso, siempre había sido tratada como una joya en su casa, una muñeca capas de romperse al menor movimiento, nunca le habían puesto un dedo para castigarla y aquí estaba este mortifago, casi su compañero que acababa de darle una surra como si fuera una niña

-¡Te odio!

Se escucho tan real que el volteo a verla, le dolió lo que dijo, pero no se doblegaría ante ella, el también tenia su orgullo, mas si lo ponían así

-No te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo, levántate hay mucho trabajo por hacer y ayudaras

Ginny se levanto, adolorida, tomo su ropa y coloco detrás de un biombo para cambiarse rápidamente

Zabini lanzaba dardos cuando ella salio, que no se dio cuenta que el había visto el contorno de su cuerpo e imaginado el resto cuando ella se cambio, ella lo miro interrogativamente y ¿ahora que le pasaba?, lo estaba obedeciendo, que se traía para estar aun amargado

**Que el demonio se lleva a todas las vírgenes al infierno **rumiaba Zabini en silencio, luego de dejarla junto a otras chicas a las que no conocía para que hiciera algo de limpieza en el salón principal

Ese había sido su pésimo día

El resto de la guardia habilla llegado el día anterior, se conocían, pero no eran tan amigos pero si buenos compañeros, se entendían,

Ellos no tenían humor para soportar a otro mortifago molesto, como creían a Malfoy y se alejaron tranquilamente diciendo que se iban de caza debía haber algún animal, bicho, animal mágico, lo que fuera para acabar el tedio hasta que esos dos mortifagos (refiriéndose a Draco y Zabini) se les acabara la bilis

Ginny hablo a las otra muchachas, todas eran mestizas, y se asombraron cuando ella dijo su nombre de sangre limpia, ¿que estaría haciendo ella allí? Con esclavas de Malfoy Manor

Estaban colocando la loza para la sena, aunque esto parece normal, no lo es tanto cuando son para cuarenta personas

Algunos mortifagos de poca categoría paseaban por el lugar y de tanto en tanto se llevaban a una de las chicas ha otra parte del castillo, Ginny no quería ni pensar para que, pero había una posibilidad de escapar ahora que estaba casi sola

Pero Zabini había tenido razón, ella era una niña aun, no se daba cuenta que en lugar de escapar se metería de cabeza en la trampa, ese lugar era casi inexpugnable, y ella creía tontamente que en un solo día de observación escaparía

Los mortifagos la vieron y la siguieron quien se resistirá a una mujer nueva que nunca habían probado

Ginny no se daba cuenta del peligro, paseaba tranquilamente por las alamedas, era muy parecido a Hogward, lleno de armaduras, magia, fantasmas y quien sabe que mas.

Los que la seguían se aproximaron a ella, mientras se adentraba dentro una espaciosa habitación, con mesas para comensales, adornada las paredes con armas y armaduras medievales, allí dentro encontró a otras mujeres y junto a ellas elfos domésticos, la anciana que vivía con Zabini se aproximo a ella.

-Han llegado nuevos hombres, de la guardia del señor tenebroso y no hay nadie aquí para recibirlos

-¿Que?- pregunto Ginny y giro para ver de que hablaba y se dio cuenta que durante su paseo no había notado que la seguían, se llamo secretamente entupida, la hubieran atrapado de inmediato si hubiera tratado de escapar.

-Ve con las otra muchacha, no quedras atraer la atención de ellos, ni siquiera los mires- advirtió la anciana a medida que se encaminaba hacia ellos

Pero era demasiado tarde Ginny ya había llamado la atención, la sala estaba prácticamente bacía y era natural que se ocuparan de las mueres que estaban allí, y Ginny no era exactamente del tipo que a un hombre le gusta ignorar

-¿Quien eres, mujer?- dijo el desconocido aproximándose a ella

Ginny volteo inmediatamente para enfrentarse a los mortifagos,

-Soy una mujer peligrosa, así que déjenme señores.- Era una actitud audaz y lo sabia, esperaba que ellos lo aceptara y se apartaran aceptando su rechazo,

Uno de ellos se acerco y la sujeto por la espalda, previendo esto ella giro con la suficiente rapidez para que el la soltara, el como no esperaba la maniobra la soltó y retrocedió trastabillando

-¿Como te atreves mujer?- dijo completamente furiosos

Ella miro alternativamente a los hombres, estaban furiosos pero gracias a dios, aun no habían sacado las varitas, pero aun así estaba metida en un lió, que dios la ayudase porque no tenia nada para rechazarlos, miro a las paredes buscando algo que la protegiera, solo armas muggles, espadas, arcos, cuchillos, cuerdas y cadenas,

-No estoy aquí para complacerlos, así es que alejaos, No le gustara a Zabini que me lastimen

Los tres se mataron de risa,

-¿Así que llamas por su nombre a tu señor?, ¿como es eso posible?, seguramente compartes su cama y si compartes la de el, también la nuestra

Ginny palideció, era verdad no sabia que haría Zabini si la lastimaban o violaban, tal vez ni le importara

-Te puedo asegurar que el no hará nada, a Malfoy no le agradan las peleas, y el siempre hace lo que agrade a Malfoy

A medida que hablaban se acercaban a ella, uno de ellos la tomo por los brazos y la acerco a el, ella forcejeo con el, para apretarla mas contra el, trato de sujetar ambas manos con una sola, subestimando la fuerza y miedo de Ginny ella soltó su mano, pero en lugar de darle una cachetada le asesto un soberbio derechazo a la mandíbula que lo obligo a retroceder aturdido, los otros no perdieron tiempo la sujetaron inmediatamente inmovilizándola,

-¡Pagaras por esto mujer!, pediré tu cabeza en un plato cuando haya acabado contigo- levanto una mano para golpearla una ves mas cuando aulló de dolor sujetando la mano antes levantada, de ella sobresalía la punta de un cuchillo, que se la había perforado.

Los hombres giraron para ver a su adversario, allí en la puerta estaba Zabini que se acercaba peligrosamente seguido por Eda, la anciana, que cuando vio el inicio del problema no había perdido tiempo y fue por ayuda

-¡Basta ya!- dijo tranquilamente mientras sacaba la varita de la túnica

-Esta mujer me golpeo

-¿Enserio?, no me sorprende, esta mujer no es una mujer común y corriente

Los otros soltaron a Ginny que no perdió tiempo y sujetando una de las fuentes que estaba a mano la descargo sobre el hombre de su derecha, quitándole todo el aire con el golpe, y de un salto se aproximo a Blaicie

-No te equivoques Zabini, el señor tenebroso se enterara de esto, el nos envió….

- ¿En serio?, ¿para maltratar a una de las esclavas de Draco ? No lo creo, en tu lugar yo me preocuparía por lo de Draco te hará, con lo que Lord Voldemort pueda hacer, descontando que le agrade tenerte en su casa

Con este comentario los demás perdieron el color, sabían muy bien que Draco los toleraba, pero jamás los admitiría en su casa, en el castillo les había asignado a los barrancones, no querían ser despedidos a los peligros que el señor tenebroso los expusiera, Malfoy no utilizaba a los mortifagos de la fortaleza, y cuando lo hacia sus ordenes eran obedecidas sin objeciones, mas de uno había muerto por interferir con el

Los hombres salieron del lugar para ir directamente a los barrancones, si Draco los despedía, no gozarían de las comodidades de Malfoy Manor

-¿Que te ocurre a ti? ¿Te ordene que no salieras de la sala este?- dijo en un murmullo,

Ginny reconoció que estaba controlando su furia a duras penas,

-Tenia hambre, como nadie me llevo alimentos salía a buscarlos- mintió

Zabini la mira profundamente, estaba mintiendo, pero había algo má,s miedo en el fondo de sus ojos

-Obedéceme Wesley, o la próxima ves no estaré aquí para salvarte, y tendrás lo que mereces ¿Esta claro?

-Si- aseguro ella, entendiendo que con la cantidad de mortifagos que había allí no podria hacer nada sin una varita, no conocía la lucha muggle, y menos con armas

-Si vuelve a pasar algo parecido, te encerrare en una Celda

Ella lo miro, estaba segura que cumpliría su promesa, Ginny Bajo los ojos, aun estaba conmocionada por el miedo, y por la actitud de el,

Se aproximo a una de las mesas se sentó y empezó a comer

-Come, te sentirás mejor- aseguro mientras ella hacia caso a su sugerencia

Zabini analizaba el ultimo suceso, esta mujer tenia un corazón valiente, aun se asombraba de su descaro en mentir que el la protegería, se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando dijo eso, y aun mas cuando golpeo al mortifago para defenderse, pero ¿quien era ella?, la recordaba como la amiguita de Potter, pero en realidad ¿lo había sido?, hasta que grado había llegado su relación, sin quererlo, la comida empezó a saber amarga, esa mujer le era leal al cara rajada ese, por eso se protegía así para el.

Sus ojos la recorrían, mientras comía con la cabeza gacha sin mirarlo siquiera, inconcientemente el apretó uno de los cubiertos hasta casi doblarlo, si hubiera sido sincero consigo mismo había aceptado que estaba celoso, de la lealtad de ella, por Potter,

Analizando un poco mas el asunto, Zabini se daba cuenta que era del tipo de mujer a la que no se puede obligar a hace algo que no quiere, que si lo hacia el verdugo tendría que estar dispuesto a matarla, que lo mas arraigado en Ginny Wesley era la lealtad, y el que se la hubiera ganado, era en verdad su señor,

Al final del corto almuerzo la llevo a su dormitorio, la dejo allí al sonido de la trompeta, al amo llegaba a casa

Zabini y los otros fueron a recibirlo.

Ambos se veían cansados, ella mucho mas que el, se había quedado dormida a lomos del caballo, Draco había tenido que hacer algunos hechizos para que le calmaran los horribles dolores en las piernas por la cabalgata

Aun a pesar de saber que sus hombre estaban allí y muchos otros mortifagos bajo del caballo y la llevo en brazos directamente al invernadero, y a los grandes jardines, uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa.

Se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles con Hermione enzima de su regazo, ella aun dormía profundamente, ni siquiera se había despertado cuando el la saco de su silla y la acomodo en su montura, su reacción fue la de aproximarse a el, recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho y continuar su sueño.

Draco solo quería tenerla a su lado, le sorprendía lo pequeña que parecía en sus brazos, lo que aun continuaba asombrándole, era su suavidad, y el como lo aceptaba sin una replica, donde estaba la Hermione del colegio, temperamental y pendenciera, quien era esta muñeca que lo obedecía totalmente, aun no decidía si le gustaba o no

La atrajo hacia el para recostarse cómodamente sobre el tronco, sin darse cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido hasta que lo despertó la vos de ella

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi!- ordeno Hermione para alejarlo de ella empujaba sobre su tórax y trataba de deslizarse de su regazo- ¿crees que soy una cualquiera con la que puedes hacer lo que te plazca?

Draco no entendía que había pasado, no recordaba que ella se pusiera furiosa con el, y mucho menos por tocarla, no le gustaba sentirse confuso

Ella al fin se había parado y se retiraba de su lado cuando comprendió que estaba en un lugar desconocido

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mirándolo con una expresión de desconfianza

El finalmente se paro

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?, hace meces que vives en mi casa, estamos juntos, ¿y ahora me dices que te disgusta que te toque?

-En primer lugar vivo en tu casa solo porque estoy prisionera de ella, segundo jamás te he permitido que me pongas la mano en cima, nunca me has tocado, todo este tiempo te has mantenido alejado de mí, lo que me parece lo mejor

-¿Que?, ¿y como llamas a lo que paso en la posada?- pregunto apretando los dientes y los puños el rubio.

- Usar la cabeza- Draco se desconecto al oír esto mirándola fijamente para una explicación- estaba en un lugar lleno de mortifagos, no era presisamente el mejor lugar para pedirte que te alejes

Draco sintió que su cabeza empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente como en el colegio cuando ella lo hacia enfurecer, 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…… pensó lentamente para tratar de calmarse

-Si quiero te toco,- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el, la encerró entre el árbol sus brazos y su cuerpo- no hay objeciones, ni las habrá, ya que has aprendido a vivir a mi lado, aprenderás a tolérame a tu lado- decía mientras la presionaba mas haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en completo contacto.

Pero la táctica fallo abismalmente, Hermione instintivamente reconocía que el no era un peligro en potencia, que no le haría daño, jamás, que se controlaría antes de llegar a un extremo como lo había hecho su antiguo carcelero

Estaba tensa esperando en algo que no llego, el sufrimiento, los golpes, la tortura

-¿Y que harás si me niego? ¿Matarme?- pregunto ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Antes de que pasara la situación a mayores

-¿Draco...um…..este……podemos conversar?- pregunto Cristof, mientras miraba la escena, no sabiendo si irse o quedarse, no los había visto hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Al escucharlo Hermione palideció, y luego se puso colorada como una amapola, pero parecía que el ni se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo, estaba completamente concentrado en ella, en los cuerpos que se rozaban

Draco Hundió la cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma, el acariciaba la piel sensible de su cuello con su mejilla, haciéndola estremecer hasta la punta de los dedo

-¿Me permitirás tocarte? -Pregunto junto a su oído

Ella se sentía tan transportada a otro lugar, y al mismo tiempo tan avergonzada por estar haciendo algo que no debía, y tal vez que incluso los estuvieran viendo, siendo dominada por la gentileza de el su enemigo, que no sabia que contestar y lo que deseaba contestar lo detenía en su garganta

Cuando el comenzó a tocar la parte sencible detrás de la oreja, ella se presiono lo mas que podía contra el tronco,

-¿Me permitirás tocarte?- volvió a preguntar

-Si- respondió ella, tratando de evitar que el continuara con aquel tormento e hiciera con ella lo que le diera la gana en aquel instante

El la soltó y se alejo un paso, tenía una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos grises

-Perfecto- dijo antes de estirarse y marcharse junto a su amigo.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, desde cuando ella no tenia miedo de el, y desde cuando el la manipulaba a su antojo

Sin saber como apareció un elfo domestico que la saco y llevo a su habitación.

Ella estaba aun en shock que no miro siquiera su habitación que solo podría calificarse de magnifica, con grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada del sol, con una amplia chimenea con adornos hechos en marfil en los bordes, el resto de la habitación decorada en colores claros y plateados, con arcones y roperos de diferentes tipos, en el fondo un peinador, que era de una obra de arte, la cama cómoda a cuyo rededor fino terciopelo entretejido con hilos de plata,

Ella solo se recostó en la blanda cama y apoyo sobre la almohada, de sus ojos silenciosas lágrimas brotaban sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello, como controlaba todo lo que le pasaba

Sus lagrimas de impotencia, relataban una historia de penas, le tenia miedo, ahora comprendía que no la había molestado antes por cualquier asunto que no fuera necesariamente que no quisiera estar con ella, mas bien como falta de tiempo de su parte, que el se creía con el derecho de tocarla, y para que hacerlo si estaría ahí cuando el decidiera que era tiempo de poseer su nueva presea,

Ella podía revelarse todo lo que quisiera contra el, pero era demasiado tarde, el había actuado muy astutamente, dejándola relajarse, bajar la guardia, para acostumbrarse a su continua presencia, y si estaba enamorada de el.

Que seria de ella cuando el tuviera tiempo para demostrar toda su atención con ella, estaba segura que no se negaría a el, no podía, en el fondo deseaba sus caricias, su contacto, pero como protegerte de algo que quieres, por lo que desesperas aunque sepas que sea malo.

Hermione daba vueltas esta pregunta en la cabeza, ¿Qué hacer? a medida que lloraba, la única salida que podría tomar era alejarse de el, en su propia casa era imposible, todos, allí ataban en su contra, nadie osaría oponerse al amo para protegerla, no tenia otra opción mas que escapar, ya no por su integridad física como en la ocasión anterior, sino por su integridad moral y autoestima.

Así es que decidió que empezaría a buscar la manera de irse de ese lugar, de huir de su carcelero, antes que cometiera error tras error

La noche y la niebla había envuelto el lugar, no era reconocible nada a mas de pocos metros de distancia, lo único identificable era el sonido del agua caer al aproximarse se notaba el reflejo de una fuente de piedra, de forma circular, no muy grande sus aguas cristalina, y el reflejo de la luna lo semejaba a un gran espejo

El hombre presente junto a la fuente movió levemente el agua con una de sus enguantadas manos, el movimiento del agua empezó a mostrar otro reflejo que no era de nuestro señor de los lobos

La figura en el agua mostraba a varias personas, algunas muy visibles otras vistas solo como sombras, eran de diferentes características

Los que resaltaban del grupo eran un soldado vestido con armadura caco, espada y lanza como un antiguo griego, otro de mas allá con ropas verdosas y casco de montera, con emblema de una bandera manchado de sangre en el pecho, mas allá una figura muy alta, del que solo se apreciaba el movimiento de su capa y capucha movida por la brisa, de entre todos ellos apareció nuestro Beduino

-He reunido a los líderes de nuestros aliados

-Me he dado cuenta de ello, He averiguado mucho en este tiempo, es necesario que iniciemos la búsqueda de muchas cosas

Todos los presentes se dedicaron miradas de asombro, habían esperado mucho tiempo para actuar, las piezas de este ajedrez se ponían en movimiento, de avance a posicionarse en este juego.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?- pregunto el señor de los lobos

La mayoría de ellos respondieron con un signo de negación

-En Francia, los vampiros están nerviosos, hay un hombre en América, un tal Gusto, es el líder de los vampiros del este, es uno de los más antiguos y fuertes, se rehúsa a seguir a los vampiros europeos

-¿Ellos saben donde esta?

-Aparentemente no, pero lo podemos ubicar si es preciso.- el hizo un signo afirmativo como indicándoles que lo buscaran

-Que lo observen, y pregunten por el quiero saber todo acerca de el desde el momento que probo sangre por primera ves

Su mirada abarco al resto, como esperando alguna otra palabra

-Soy Caín señor de los gigantes,- dijo el mas alto de todos ellos,- hemos encontrado un buen lugar para los trasladares y la llegada de comida y alimentos será en el bosque, cerca de las montañas, esta un poco alejada de la cueva principal donde vivimos, pero hay vigilancia, por lo que dijo EASY, pero no en el bosque, creerán que casamos los alimentos

-Perfecto, enviaremos todo a primera hora de la mañana encárgate de advertirles- el hombre hizo un signo afirmativo con la cabeza

Durante lo que parecieron horas muchos de ellos continuaron con sus informes, de infinidad de cosas, chismes, de mortifagos, magos, aurores, criaturas mágicas y muggles de importancia cuando los informes y las órdenes habían sido dados y se acercaban a lo que aparentaba el final de la reunión

-¿Ahora es el momento, están preparados?- pregunto- si alguien quiere retirarse y dejarle su puesto a otro, o retirar definitivamente a su grupo debe hablar ahora.

Todos se miraron entre ellos como interrogándose con la mirada, ninguno retrocedió,

El hombre tomo una hoja de papel, que dejo caer en el agua, esta atravesó el lugar y cayo a los pies de ellos,

-Todos deben firmarla- dijo- deben entender que con esto están haciendo un juramento vinculante, si me traiciona lo sabremos

Luego que todos firmaron sin hacer ninguna replica, luego que la hoja la retuvo el beduino y guardo entre sus ropas.

El señor de los lobos se sentó sobre el borde de la fuente y relato la historia de los Horcruxes a sus camaradas, luego de un tiempo

-¿Eso significa que el señor tenebroso dividió su alma?, ¿pero como pudo hacerlo?- comento una de las voces

-Eso no es importante ahora, lo que necesito de ustedes es que las encuentren considerando que su alma llena el concepto de espiritu y no de fantasma es más fácil ubicarla en el umbra, ¿debe ser muy notoria?

Los demás se pusieron a pensar

-Yo he escuchado de un lugar mi señor, donde los fantasmas desaparecen, es como una leyenda aquí, tal vez por ahí podamos empezar

-Perfecto, alguien sabe algo mas, lo que sea por muy insignificante que parezca

-¿Cuantos son?, digo los objetos esos

-Posiblemente tres, no se sabe bien que son, por eso es necesario también saber que son y como destruirlos

-¿Como destruirlos?- preguntaron algunos estúpidamente

-Desde luego, no creo que con hechizos aunque sean poderosos puedan destruirse fácilmente, pero lo que si se es que hay gente que en algún momento intento hacerlos, otros aparte del señor tenebroso, algunos fallaron, y otros lucharon contra ellos, si están allí deben ser interrogados, También necesito que estos personas sean observadas, Harry Potter y Ron Wesley se que están juntos, Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagal, los Wesley, además de los otros ya conocidos, de cualquiera de ellos las noticias no deben esperar, ya tienen su ordenes pueden retirarse

Se mantuvo sentado, mientras los espíritus desaparecían del lugar y de su vista, cuando todos se hubieron ido y se quedo solamente el beduino

-Necesito algo de ti

-¿Quieres que recopile información para ti?

-Si

-Debe de ser importante, ¿De que se trata?

Luego de unos segundos mientras el señor de los lobos pensaba en otra cosa

-La orden del Fénix cree que una mujer llamada Hermione Granger es una espía de los mortifagos

-Y lo que quieres es que averigüe si es verdad

-Así es, personalmente tengo mis dudas, mas bien parece otra cosa, quiero saber que paso con ella, desde el momento que salio de Hogwards,

-Claro no hay problema, pero donde empiezo

-Lo que se de ella es que debía casarse, luego fue con su familia, y vendida posteriormente a los mortifagos..

-Es muy poco información, necesitas esto muy rápido

-No, de hecho es como mi otro encargo

-A tu anterior encargo, nunca me dijiste ¿Porque la buscas?

-No se exactamente, pero de cuando en cuando me da la impresión que no es una persona que son dos

-Dos

-Si, necesito saber la verdad,

-¡No te preocupes, si ella esta aquí la encontrare!- dijo el beduino


End file.
